Impossible Love
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [AU][DeiSaku] Sakura, age 14, is unpopular and only has a couple of friends. She never had a boyfriend and believes she’s a love failure. Deidara, age 21, just moved in into the city Konoha. Will things finally change? And why are Sakura’s friends mad?
1. My name is

_**A/N (please read)**__: The new story I'll be working on, which is more important to me then my Lord of the Rings Naruto crossover on the moment. I'll be working on that one too, I promise! But this one's first in the list. Well then. A DeiSaku, written by me and a friend of mine (__**so I didn't do this alone**__!), Itachi4Raven. And; this is a true happened story, we only changed the people into Naruto characters and not everything went the exact same. We hope you'll like it and please review after – we want to know if we have to continue or if we don't because it's crap!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter One_

**_My name is…_**

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

7:30 AM.

With a moan, I turned around and turned off the alarm clock. The beginning of a new day… I should get out of bed.

Instead, I turned around and pulled the sheets over my head. Fuck the new day. Sleep is all I want.

My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I live in Japan and life sucks. I am the dork of my school, have four as unpopular friends as I am (who are really nice by the way. I should be glad I at least have them) and I never had a boyfriend before. Must be because of my bad slash weird looks.

I have green eyes and short, pink hair. Yes, pink. It just reaches my shoulders. I am a real tomboyish girl – I hate skirts and make-up so much! I always walk around in black, baggy clothes. My figure is quite okay and my breasts are to big for a 14-year-old, but if I want a boyfriend, I don't want him to fall for my body for Christ's sake!

I always scream I don't want a boyfriend though. And that's what my friends believe. They think love is the last thing I want.

Ohh, how wrong they are.

I'm desperate to find someone who loves me. Even my parents don't love me. Only my friends. And how much I love them back, I just want someone who says he loves me everyday, who wraps his arms around me, who supports me when I need it, and maybe, one day, will be my hus-

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

My mom. Moaning, I got out of my warm bed and touched the floor with my bare feet. Cold. I pulled my feet back and tried again a minute later. The floor is still cold. What a surprise.

"SAKURA!!!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back, annoyed. Quickly, I changed from my pyjamas to a long, baggy black pants and a black top. Over that, my black hoodie, with on the back red spots and the words _'don't worry, it's not my blood'_. I love that hoodie so much.

I didn't even glance in the mirror on my closet. My hair is okay when I wake up, and using make-up takes too much time.

I snatched my black schoolbag from the floor, with the pentagram on it. I quickly closed the door of my room behind me and I hurried downstairs.

My mom was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, not dressed yet, her pink hair in a messy bun. Watching TV.

I quickly grabbed an apple, but not before stroking my two dogs over their heads.

"Bye mom."

"When you get home, walk the dogs for me."

"Yes mom."

I jumped in my shoes, grabbed my long black coat and I was standing outside, at 8:00 AM.

What a start of the day. And it never changes.

With the apple between my teeth, I unlocked my bike. Putting my coat on correctly I got on my bike and raced off, not wanting to get late at school.

I'm always so tired in the morning, and it's always so cold. I hate mornings more then anything. My hair was waving behind me as I made a sharp turn to the left.

Some teenagers were waiting at the bus stop. Their whispers are clearly able to hear when I passed them.

"What a gothic…" "Yeah… Look at those clothes…" "And her hair…"

I've learned to ignore it, but their soft, hissing voices keep ringing in my ears the whole way to school.

* * *

"S- Sakura-chan!"

I looked up, recognising the voice of my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. We've been friends since first day in high school or something. I didn't know anyone, but we started talking a little, and became best friends.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I yelled back. "Just a second!"

When I was sure my bike is locked properly, I ran up to her. "You weren't waiting long, I hope?"

"N- No, I just came here…" She answered, placing her index fingers against each other, her lavender eyes looking at the ground.

I knew she was lying, and badly. She had been standing there for most likely an hour straight, waiting to see Uzumaki Naruto arrive at school.

"Where are the others?" I asked, referring to our friends.

"Inside, I was w- waiting for you."

"Let's go then!"

I grabbed her wrist and got inside, pulling her along.

Our school is the only high school in town, even though Konoha is a pretty big city. Everywhere were students, walking around, sitting with friends, talking, laughing. I noticed three girls sitting on the stairs, talking. I walked up to them, with Hinata following me.

"Hey girls." I said, grinning. They looked up.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Finally, took you long enough!"

Ino, Tenten and Temari all stood up and started hugging Hinata and me.

Ino used to have long hair in the beginning of the school year, but cut it short. I must say, I like it better this way. Her big, blue eyes are amazingly pretty. She could have been amazingly popular, but her heart was in the right place. She wanted friends, not wannabes.

Tenten has her brown hair up in two buns, as always. After me, she is the most tomboyish one. She is pretty as well, and I curse all the boys for not seeing her beauty.

Temari is older then all of us, but still one of our best friends. Even though she and Ino like the same boy (some smart kid who's in my class), they are really close. But in the end, all five of us are close. To bad none of us has any classes together.

We just started catching up when the bell rang; causing every student to came up and walk in all different ways. It looked like a maze, in which everyone was lost.

"When are you done?" I asked our group while we pick up our bags. Temari sighed, causing me to grin again. Everyone knows each other's timetables, except for me, of course.

"I have school until 4:15 PM." Tenten said, pulling an annoyed face. With that, she turned around and hurried off.

"Same here. Sorry sweetheart." Ino smiled apologizing.

I just shrug as I waved her away, letting her know she can leave. "Temari-chan?"

"Way early. It's Wednesday, remember? Then I'm always done at 12."

"Ulgh, of course." I grunted, being jealous. I'm only done around 3:00 PM.

"The- the same as you, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled a little, and curled her finger in a strand of dark hair.

"Cool! I'll see you after school so we can bike together?" I asked, smiling broadly, glad I don't have to go home alone when done 'learning'.

"O- of course." With that, she left as well, hurrying to her class. I realised I had to do the same.

I squeezed myself through the students and hurried up the stairs, going to my English-classes. I bumped into a couple of people, but ignored them and ran on.

Just in time I sat down in class. The teacher arrived a minute later then me.

"Good morning, everyone, take out your books…"

* * *

When school ended, I was standing next to my bike, unlocking it, waiting for Hinata to come. Finally I noticed her hair colour between all the heads.

"I- I'm sorry it took me so long, Sakura-chan!" She said when she's in front of me. I smiled at her, telling her it's okay, and gave her a hug.

I hang over my bike while Hinata unlocks hers.

"Were you able to talk to Naruto?" I suddenly asked. Her cheeks turned red.

"I- I didn't see Uzumaki-kun today…" She mumbled.

"Sure not." I answered, grinning. "Come on, Hinata-chan. I'm your best friend right?"

"I-… I saw him in the cantine today…"

"And???"

"And nothing. W- Why?"

"Talk to him once! You're never able to take over his heart when you hide all the time."

"W- Well, what about you then, Sakura-chan? Don't you want a… a boyfriend?"

"No!" I stood straight up, looking at the sky. "You know I hate those love-things. I'll stay single for ever, that's the thing I want!!"

Hinata doesn't answer, and keeps struggling with her old bike.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of tires, scratching over the ground, and a bang. I turned around and Hinata shot up as well, surprised.

Some metres away was a car accident.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

7:45 AM

I opened my eyes and glared at the clock on my bedside table, I squinted at it as much as I could, but I couldn't tell what the numbers meant. I groaned. If I couldn't tell what the numbers meant, that would mean, that I had slept in, _**again**_.

'_Damn it…'_ I thought as I fell out of bed.

"Ow… Un…"

I forced myself off the ground and sat on the edge of my bed. We had just moved here three days ago and I'm going to be late for my first day at the new school…

My name is Deidara, yup. Just Deidara. My mother died when I was little and my father disappeared when I was about eight, but it all seems so long ago now. So I've long since, forgotten my last name…

I have long, blond hair. Most of the time I wear it in a tail on top of my head, but I have always long bangs covering my left eye. My eyes are blue, by the way. I always wear eyeliner, to let them come out better. You just notice eye colour faster that way.

I stood up and looked at the clock again.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I'VE ONLY GOT TEN MINUTES TO GET THERE!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO, UN!?!?!?!?**"I threw on a pair of ripped denim pants and a shirt with a slogan on the front that said: '_Touch me and I'll kill you!'_ I really loved that shirt. Quickly, I bound up my hair in a tail on top of my head, as always, but leaving enough hair over my shoulders.

I ran out of the house grabbing my skateboard as I went. Once outside, I took a run and then straight onto the board at a good speed. I loved skateboarding; the feel of the wind on my face was great, it always got rid of any thoughts I had of crawling back under my covers and going to sleep again.

I got to the school with a few minutes to spare, I decided to go to my locker with the few minutes I had left. On the way there I saw a group of girls, they were chattering loudly about boyfriends and how "Sakura needs one", I sighed impatiently, my locker was stuck.

"Oh god damn it, un!!"I tried the combination again and again, it didn't work. I sighed exasperatedly as the bell rang calling me to my first class.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, I gathered my few things from my desk and threw them into my bag. It was only small and I kept it hooked onto the back of my pants for easier access. I ran out the classroom, staying quiet for more than 20 minutes was something I was** not** particularly good at. So I ran, and kept on running, until I got outside. I stopped, breathing hard, then I remember... I only had a half day today, which meant I could go home again.

"Yes, un!! _Finally_!!!"

I took again a run and onto my skateboard, I was going faster than this morning.

* * *

I was just leaving the school grounds when I saw her. I could only stare. She was unlocking her bike, another girl walked up to her, she turned around and they hugged. Her hair colour was the thing that interested me most, bubblegum pink. It was cute.

As I zoomed past them, I heard a name, "_Sakura-chan…_" A beautiful name that made me think, what did it mean? I know… Cherry Blossom… That's what it meant…

I was too busy watching her that I didn't notice the car, but by the time I saw it, I was going over it. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt the windshield smash under me. It was painful…

I had lost sight of _her_…

I closed my eyes and blacked out. Funny things happen when girls are around…

* * *

_**A/N**__: Please leave a review!!__NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_


	2. Love in a Hospital

_**A/N**__: Thank you for the reviews! We're very happy. Thanks hinata020 who was the first one to review! The replies to a couple of reviews are underneath this chapter. And for who asked, yes, this will be a 'lolita-fic'. But, for now, enjoy reading and please leave a review!!!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Two_

_**Love in a Hospital**_

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

"W- what happened?!" Hinata asked, wide eyed.

Everywhere were shocked voices. I see a man quickly come out of the car.

"Someone call 911!" I hear someone yell.

Immediately, without even realising it, I get my mobile phone out of my pocket and press on the small buttons.

"S- Sakura-chan?"

Deciding it's better not to answer my best friend, I held up the phone to my ear while hurrying to the scene, not even thinking about locking my bike again. Hinata, who still hadn't been able to unlock her rusty old bike, followed me.

"Alarm number, how can I help you?" A friendly, female voice said into my ear.

"There has been a car accident next to Konoha High." I answered, surprised about myself how calm I was.

"We'll send an ambulance right now." The woman replied. "Thank you for calling."

I nodded, even though the woman couldn't hear it, and hung up. A lot of students had gathered in a big circle around the 'crime-scene'. Hinata and I joined them, squeezing us through (we're small for our age) until we could see something.

A boy, who must have been around the age of 20, with long, blond hair and black clothing was lying on the ground. I couldn't help but blush, even though he was in a critical situation.

He was handsome…!

His face was curved perfectly. Eyeliner was circled around his closed eyes, making me wonder what his eyes would look like when they were open.

I noticed the man from the car searching for his mobile. I quickly left the circle around the car and stepped up to the man.

"I already called." I said. He looked up.

"Oh, good." He sighed deeply. "That kid came from out of nowhere. He wasn't even looking in front of him."

"Hn." I looked down again, now standing next to him. His dark tanned skin looked good in a way. I noticed from myself that I wanted to touch it.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata was standing next to me. "I- I have to go home, you know how my father is…"

I nodded. She smiled quickly at me before leaving. There was still a huge crowd around us. I noticed the head of the most popular girl in school, Ami. She was glaring daggers at me.

The sounds of sirens were coming closer, and in no time, the ambulance was standing next to us. Two men came out and laid the blond haired boy on a stretcher.

"Did you call us?" One of the men asked the car-driver. He shook his head.

"She did." He answered, pointing at me.

"Please, come with us." The man from the hospital pulled me into the ambulance, don't even bothering to ask me something.

"But- hey!" I didn't know what was happening. They must have thought that I knew him, and that I called.

Because they were in a hurry, I thought it was better not to say anything and just come with them. At the hospital, I could leave again.

* * *

I didn't leave. I found myself, sitting next to his bed. Why I was there? No idea.

A frown was standing on my face as I looked at him. I really wondered what his name was. What his voice sounded like. What colour eyes he had. What kind of personality he had.

Suddenly, he shifted slightly in the bed and coughed. I sat up straight immediately, holding my breath. But he settled again, sleeping on. He looked real peaceful.

A nurse walked in, checking the monitors around the boy. Then, she turned around to face me.

"Are you a relative?" She asked.

"Uhh… No." I blushed.

"Ok. Name?" She continued, writing something down on the clipboard she carried with her.

"M- Mine? Haruno Sakura… " I felt so stupid, sitting here for someone I didn't even know. But I just had this feeling, this feeling that wanted me to stay…

"Sakura-san, this boy will not be waking up for a while." The nurse continued, and she looked at me again. "Would you like to leave for a while and come back? You could get Dangos or something."

Dangos. She meant the three little flavoured balls on a stick. One of my teachers, Anko-sensei, was addicted to them.

"Uhh…" I said slowly. 'I should go indeed… I wonder if he'd even care if a stranger was sitting here next to him…' I thought.

"Yeah, I'll go." I stood up.

"Okay then." The nurse smiled kindly and showed me to the canteen along the hall.

I just smiled a little, got myself some food and sat down on a couch. What I was still doing there? I don't know.

Even 20 minutes later, I was still sitting there, struggling with myself. I wanted to stay, but my mind said that I had to go.

"Uhm, Sakura-san?"

The voice of the nurse made me look up. "Yes?"

"The boy you came with?"

"Uhh… Yeah?"

"He should be waking up soon." She smiled at me. "Would you like to see him?"

"…" I really didn't know what to say. _'No thanks, I don't even know him, bye!'_ or something like those lines?

"S- Sure…" I finally said.

I followed the nurse back to the room.

"Oh," the nurse started while we were walking. "Do you know his name? And any family we could contact?"

Avoiding the first question, I gave a quick answer.

"I don't have his number, sorry."

"Oh that's okay. Here we are." The nurse opened the door for me.

"Th- Thanks…" I smiled weakly and got inside.

I sat down on the same chair as before. Evening was falling. I didn't even realize how tired I had got. My eyes were closing slowly, causing me not noticing that his were opening.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes slowly.

"Ulgh… my head, un…" He moaned.

Sakura looked up immediately, a little shocked. Deidara tried to sit up.

"GAH! MA BONES!"

"Y- you shouldn't move…" A soft voice next to him made him look up. Next to his bed was sitting someone. Deidara stared at her through unfocused eyes, causing Sakura to blush.

"I-… I know your face, un…" Deidara mumbled softly.

Sakura blinked twice, and blushed more. "You know me?"

Deidara nodded slowly. "I saw you… At school… And then…" He thought real hard. "And then…"

"You probably can't remember." Sakura said, weakly smiling. "Wh- what's your name?"

"I'm…" started Deidara. "I'm Deidara, un!" He smiled his trademark grin.

"I'm Haruno Sakura…" She smiled. "Sorry that I'm here, but I was the one who called the ambulance when that car hit you…"

"Car hit m-" Deidara's eyes widened. Suddenly, he started yelling.

"Ah!! Where's my board, un!?!?!"

"Y- Your board?…" Sakura stared at him, confused.

"My board!! MY NEW BOARD, UN!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Totally surprised, Sakura backed off a little.

"S- Sorry, I don't know…" She said.

Deidara forced himself up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He had to get his skateboard, no matter what.

Sakura immediately stood up. "You really shouldn't get up! I- I'll get your board for you…"

Deidara was breathing hard from the pain he was feeling. He stared at her, wondering why the hell she would do that.

Sakura stared back, surprising herself.

'Damn… I like her eyes… They're pretty…' Deidara thought. He found himself lost in her jade-green eyes.

Sakura became shy of his staring and looked off, gazing at the ground.

"I'll get it for you… J- just don't tire yourself, you're hurt…" She mumbled.

"Ok…" Deidara was paying more attention to her eyes then her words. He looked how she hurried out of the room.

'Wh- what is this?' Sakura thought, while running out of the hospital, getting on the street. 'This… feeling?'

* * *

She was standing in front of his door, the board underneath her arm.

'I'll just give him the board, and go home.' She thought. 'More he doesn't want from me. He looks too… handsome, too popular.'

She could hear Deidara talk to a nurse, who was asking him questions.

"Young sir… Do you have any family we could contact? Any friends?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"No." Deidara replied.

'He-… He doesn't have any family? Any friends?' Sakura thought, wide-eyed. This made her knock on the door.

The nurse pulled the door open, looking frustrated by the boy's lack of cooperation.

"Yes?" She asked annoyed.

Sakura gave her a sheepishly looking grin, and quickly walked past her, stepping up to Deidara's bed with his skateboard.

"Here…" She said.

Deidara's face immediately turned into the happiest one of the world, with big, sparkling eyes and the hearts floating around him.

"My board, un!" He yelled happily, glad to see it wasn't destroyed. "Arigatou! Arigatou gosaimasu! How can I ever repay you, Sakura-san, un!?"

Sakura saw the nurse leave, mumbling annoyed. She shot a quick smile at Deidara.

"It's okay. I'll leave you alone for now, you need to rest." She laid the board on the end of his bed.

Deidara was at a loss for words. He looked how her slender figure bowed over the bed and carefully laid his board down.

"N-No, un." He suddenly said. "Please stay?"

Sakura looked up, still hanging over his bed, with surprised eyes.

A slight colour flushed over Deidara's pale face, showing up the cuts and bruises a little less. Sakura coloured bright red as Deidara caught her eyes again.

For a moment, they looked deep in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Sakura looked off, gazing at the floor again. "I- I cant, my parents must be worried…"

"Oh…" Deidara said slowly. He looked rather depressed. "Okay, un…"

'Hell to the no, my parents wouldn't be worried.' Sakura thought. 'They wouldn't care if I died or what…'

Silence.

"H- Hey." He spoke up, shattering the silence. "You could visit me some time, un?"

"Uh… Okay… Sure…" Sakura mumbled slowly. She walked up to the corner of the room and picked up her school bag. She turned around and looked at Deidara again.

"Do I got something on my face, un?" He asked surprised. 'I thought that she was leaving…'

Sakura blushed again. "S- Sorry…"

'Where did our tough personality go?' Inner Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

'Shut up!' Sakura replied in her mind. She smiled at Deidara. "Bye…"

Deidara waved a little, sad to see the only familiar face leave again. "See you…"

Sakura smiled again at him and left. Deidara found himself staring again as she went.

She closed the door behind her and leant with her back against the door.

'I can't fall in love again…' She thought. 'He's older, he's handsome and he'll break my heart…'

'I'm too old for someone like her…' Deidara thought when she closed the door behind her. 'Sure I act like I'm still a kid... but... that was too long ago, I'm 20… I'm scared I'll hurt her…'

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I came home, _without_ my bike. My dogs came running up to me, barking happily.

"Hey girls." I said, smiling. I stroked them while I heard someone storming downstairs. I looked up to see my mother.

"Hi mo-"

"WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WALK THE DOGS! YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS!? WE ALREADY ATE SO YOU WONT HAVE ANY!"

"Mom! I had to walk home, my bike was stolen."

"**STOLEN!?** Don't think we're buying a new bike for you, missy!! Go to your room RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN WALK TO SCHOOL FROM NOW ON!"

I was already on my way, not even looking at my mother as I passed her.

"DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS SO EASILY, HARUNO SAKURA!" My mom yelled after me.

I went inside my room, closing the door behind me. Immediately, my tough-look dropped and I fell on my bed, sobbing on my pillow. My stomach was growling and my feet hurt from walking all the way from the hospital to my house.

And… I missed him. I missed Deidara. So much. _Too much._

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I looked out the window and watched her leave the hospital. I smiled.

"She's cute, un..."

'_I don't want her in trouble from her parents because of me.' _I felt my smile fade as I realised I was alone again.

"I'm always alone, un..." I sighed and spent the next few hours searching the room for something to do. I got fed up and sat on my bed. I sighed.

'_I-I miss her… I barely know her… but… I miss her so much, un…'_

Another hour passed with me doing nothing.

"Oh god! I'm gonna friggin **DIE** of **BOREDOM**!!!" I decided, just to pass the time, I would go to sleep. As I slept I could only think of her, her perfect face, her beautiful eyes, even her slightly wider than average forehead. I dreamt of seeing her again, but my wonderful dream world turned slowly into a horrifying nightmare, as I remembered Sakura's jade-green eyes… I remembered _her_.

My mother's eyes were also the same beautiful colour…

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat as I cried her name. I lay there, breathing hard, trying to figure out what had just happened, and why I could barely move. I soon untangled myself from the hospital bed's sheets and sat shivering at the end of it. I turned my head to see it was already morning. I sighed, getting changed out of the hospital pyjamas and into my, now bloodstained and ripped, clothing, leaving my shirt off.

"I'll do some exercise while I'm here, un!" It wasn't as if I had anything better to do. I did two sets of 100 push-ups, which only made me want to exercise more.

I looked at the clock on the wall above my bed.

"3:45, un? Sakura-san will be coming out of school soon..." I inwardly slapped myself, _'Yeah right!! Like someone as popular as her would want to even look at me again, un! Never mind visit me in the hospital!'_

I thought for a bit, sweating slightly from the workout.

"I know!!" I smirked at my cleverness. "If I can do 200 sit-ups then she will come and visit me, un! Ha!!"

I started doing the sit-ups.

"One... Two... Three..." I really wanted to see her again, so I promised to myself that I wouldn't give up. "Forty-eight... Forty-n-nn-nine!"

I got into the hundreds, "Hundred and four! Hundred and five! Hundred and s-" I struggled, sweat running down my back. But I wouldn't give up, no matter what! "Hundred and six! Hundred and seven!"

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hundred and ninety-four! Hundred and ninety-five!" I decided to ignore it, I was so close. "Hundred and ninety-six! Hundred and ninety-seven!" I heard the door open. Again, I ignored it; it was probably some nurse or something.

"Hundred and ninety-eight! Hundred and…" I strained. "… Ninety-nine, un…" I started breathing faster; this was getting harder, **much **harder.

"Two-hun-… dred!"

I fell back, breathing heavily, feeling very hot. "Whooo… Ahh that felt GOOD, un!" I lay there with my eyes closed. A grin crept across my face.

'_I... I did it... She'll come for sure!'_

Then, I heard a voice.

"Uhhh…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sakura knocked on Deidara's door and immediately entered his room after. She had been thinking about him all day. His face, his smile, his eyes had been in her mind every second. She hoped a little that he'd be sitting in his bed, waiting for her, smiling for her, and only for her when she would walk in.

But he wasn't.

He was on the floor next to his bed, doing sit-ups. _Without his shirt on_.

'OMG LOOK AT HOW HOT THAT BOY IS!!!' Inner Sakura yelled, nose bleeding like hell. Sakura grew red, as she looked his well-toned, muscled body. It was unbelievable how good that boy was build.

"Hundred and…" He strained. "… Ninety-nine, un…"

Sakura noticed the sweat droplets slowly drip from his body. _**199?**_ That is a hell of a lot sit-ups!

"Two-hun-… dred!" He fell backwards, panting. "Whooo… Ahh that felt GOOD, un!"

Sakura still stood in the doorway, staring. Deidara still just lay there, grinning like a crazy person. Finally, Sakura was able to make a brilliant remark: "Uhhh…"

"Eh?" Deidara looked up, seeing her. "Oh hey, un!" A smile crossed his face. He rolled over and pushed himself off the ground. Now standing, Sakura noticed he was tall. **Very** tall. He was a lot bigger then her.

"What?" Deidara asked. "Is something wrong with my hair, un…?"

"… I- … Uhh…" Finally, Sakura turned around, blushing like mad. She didn't know why this affected her so much, she never had problem with seeing boys training. Nothing to get all excited about. But this… This was different.

"P- please put a s-shirt on." She stammered against the wall. '_What is he doing with me…?_'

"Oh. Right, un." Deidara picked up his shirt and put it back on.

Sakura turned back, still blushing slightly. "I could leave, if I was interrupting you…"

"No, no!" He smiled and sat down on his bed. "Not at all, un."

Sakura dropped her schoolbag next to her bed and sat down on the chair.

"How you doin'?" Deidara asked cheerfully.

"Hmm." Sakura quickly skipped subject. "Why actually did you want me to come back?"

"I- uhh…" He fell quiet for a second. "I don't have anyone else, un… Heh… You're the only one I know… and I don't even know you all that well either, un."

"What do you honestly want to know about me?" Sakura said sarcastically, not believing she was such an interesting subject. Deidara totally got it different.

'Oh Christ, she thinks I'm a pervert!!!' He thought shocked. "Uhhh… Nothing, un."

"I'm not that interesting, believe me." She gave him a fake smile.

"… You okay, un?" Deidara asked slowly, seeing it.

"Sure." Sakura said fast. Too fast. Deidara gave her a concerned look.

"It's nothing, really. Tell me something about you…?"

"Uhh…" Now, Deidara looked rather depressed.

"Like, what kind of music do you listen…" Sakura added. She felt kind of guilty, seeing his good mood being washed away because of her question.

"Hmm… I like Greenday, and uh, Marilyn Manson's songs, un." He said.

"Hey, me too!" Sakura said surprised.

"Really?" Deidara looked at her.

"Yeah! And Thousand Foot Krutch." She added, calling her favourite band.

Deidara gasped. "No way, un! My favourite band!!"

"Awesome!!" Sakura yelled, getting more excited with every second. "We love the same music!"

"Tester." Deidara grinned. "What's your fav Greenday song, un?"

"Uhh… _Haha you're dead_ or _American Idiot_, I really can't choose between those."

"Damn me too, un!" Deidara thought on. "Ok! Favourite Marilyn Manson?"

"No doubt! _This is the new shit_! Has to be that one!" Sakura sat down on the edge of his bed instead of the chair. She was grinning like mad. Deidara started the song absently, and Sakura fell in, totally letting herself go.

"Babble babble bitch bitch, rebel rebel party party, sex sex sex and don't forget the violence!" He sang.

"Blah, blah, blah, got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely, stick your stupid slogan in, everybody sing along!" Sakura continued. "Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit? Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming. This is the new shit, stand up and admit it! Do we need it? NO! Do we want it? YEAH! This is the new shit, stand up and admit it!"

Deidara was grinning and giggling like an idiot. Sakura laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love that song too much!" Sakura said loudly.

"Me too, un!" Deidara said just as loud.

'Dude, this is way creepy…' He thought. 'I have **way** too much in common with her…!'

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Hey, do you mind if I eat something? I didn't have any today…" She already reached for her bag.

"Okay, un." Deidara smiled back. "I suppose I'd better have something to eat with me the next time I'm in an accident, un. The food here is terrible!"

Sakura laughed while getting cookies out of her bag. "Heh, I'm a real cookie addict."

"No way!!" Deidara looked at her with huge eyes. "My mind only works on cookies!!"

"No shit!!" Sakura laughed in amazement. "Here, I'll share with you."

While handing over a cookie, she accidentally touched his warm hand. She blushed.

Deidara smiled. "Arigatou, un."

"Heh…" She took one herself too. "I never saw you in school… Are you new?"

"Y- Yeah, I just moved here, un." Deidara replied.

"Cool." Sakura smiled at him. "I bet you'll get real popular…"

"Yeah right." He laughed sarcastically. "I'm only here for a while and then it's moving time again, un."

Sakura's smile faded immediately.

"Oh…" She said softly.

"But hey," Deidara continued. "If I like it here I might stay, un." He smiled and looked out of the window.

Sakura looked at him for some seconds before getting a pen out of her bag. "Give me your arm."

"Oohoohoo!" Deidara squealed childish. "Free tattoos!"

Sakura smiled. "I'll give you my MSN, silly."

Deidara smiled jokingly. "Darn! I wanted a tattoo, un!" He faked a pout, making him look cuter. Sakura blushed. She softly took his arm, hung over it and started to write. The strands of her hair caressed his arm while she wrote.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said. 'Her hair is so soft…'

"No problem." Sakura sat straight up. Deidara could read _**cherryblossom666 at hot**_ on his arm. "Add me, okay?" She asked.

"Un!"

Sakura smiled at him. He flashed her his trademark grin, causing her to blush.

'He's fucking handsome…' She thought, while looking into his eyes. 'Damn, at moments like this, I wish I weren't a nobody!'

'She's so pretty…' He looked back, lost in her eyes. 'At times like this I wish I were popular… Like her…'

Sakura suddenly found herself being real quiet and nervous, looking at him. She bit her lip. Haruno Sakura was never nervous. Or quiet.

"Eyes are so pretty, un…" Deidara accidentally said out loud.

Sakura blushed again. "M- Mine?"

"What? D- Did I say that out loud, un?" Deidara asked slowly.

Her blush grew. "Yes…"

Deidara's cheeks lit up a little as well.

"A- Arigatou…" Sakura whispered. She suddenly became aware of how close he was. Her hands immediately started trembling.

"You ok?" Deidara asked, noticing. "You're shaking, un…"

"… I- I'm fine…" She jumped up. "I have to g-go…"

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Inner Sakura yelled. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!'

'I DON'T KNOW!' Sakura screamed back to her Inner Self – not out loud, of course.

"Oh… Okay, un…"

Blushing furiously, she picked up her bag. "You can keep the cookies…"

"Sakura… san?"

She looked around, facing Deidara.

"I'll be out by tomorrow…" He said. "I'll see you in school, un!"

"… Yeah…" Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You look nicer when you smile, un." He said.

"…T- Thank you." She smiled again, looking a little more cheerful. "Until tomorrow."

He nodded, smirking happy. "Un!"

She swung her bag over her shoulder, and after waving at him, she left. He waved back until she pulled the door closed behind her. His hand fell next to him on the sheets of his bed.

'She's the only one to make me smile like that since… my mother… and father…' He thought. He looked out of the window, just in time to see her coming outside.

'Ulgh, I can't do this!' Sakura thought to herself, not aware of his eyes on her. 'I cant fall in love again! I always fall for my friends… Always, always… And he's the same, a friend, just a friend… I cant afford breaking my own heart again…'

A group of popular looking girl laugh when Sakura walks past them and yell things at her. Deidara saw this from his window and glared for a moment, but then he disappeared out of view.

'I'll do something about them...'

* * *

**Sinister Voices** _– Maar mn vriend is niet Nederlands, haha. Thanks for the review; glad you're following our story!_

**Iluvu to Uchiha**_ – Yes, I like NejiTen! And … I don't have this 'aim' or 'aol'. What is that? Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!_

**Mrs. Nomau**_ – Hiko and Me? XD No, Sakura and Deidara! Lawl I'm evil. I hate you more! Muhaha! -x-_

_N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_**I: Yeah! Please?**_

_N: Love from Pie-chan and Itachi4Raven!_

_**I: We love our fans! Hope you enjoy the second part, un:)**_


	3. Date?

_**A/N**__: LONG CHAPTER! Oh, and some of the ages are a little weird. Like, in the anime, Hinata and Neji are one year apart, and here they are two. __We don't care__. That's just the way it has to go to make this more 'realistic'. If you have a problem with it, you can tell, but it wont be changed. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Three_

_**Date?**_

* * *

Sakura was way to early at school, a big surprise, since she always slept as long as possible. But after declaring that she hadn't been able to sleep and had gone to school to her friends, she smiled broadly to no one.

"Sakura-chan, you're acting very weird." Tenten said. "Are you ever going to tell us?"

"No." Sakura smile turned into a grin, but she gasped when she saw a blond-hared boy enter the school. She let her breath escape when she noticed it wasn't the person she had wanted it to be.

"There is some boy, isn't there?" Ino suddenly said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"How did you know?!"

"Obvious, how you're looking, how you're smiling."

"Damn you Ino-chan." Sakura mumbled. Tenten almost jumped onto her pink-haired friend.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?"

Sakura turned hell red.

"N- No! It's just… um… I met this really nice person in the hospital…"

Sakura was interrupted by Tenten, Ino and Temari laughing.

"Sakura and boys," Temari sniggered. "Never goes together."

"Hey, I didn't beat him into the hospital if that's what you're thinking! He had a car accident and I called the hosp-"

"Car accident?" Hinata's soft voice spoke up. "Y- you mean where I was as well? That boy?"

"Yeah, him!" Sakura smiled again. "Before I knew it, I was sitting next to his bed waiting for him to wake up… He's really nice, you know. He likes the same music as me, and we both love cookies, and he's good-"

"-In making out?" Tenten finished for her.

"No!!" Sakura yelled frustrated.

"Not? See, Sakura and boys…" Temari grinned. "When she has someone found as weird as her he can't kiss!"

"**That's not what I meant!!**" Sakura threw her bag to her friends, who quickly dodged it, laughing.

"Sorry, we're just kidding." Ino smiled.

"What does he look like?" Temari asked.

"Uhh… He's a blond, and has amazing blue eyes…"

"I hope you aren't referring Naruto, cause the only idiot who would fall for a moron like him is Hinata-chan." Ino said teasingly. Hinata blushed and Sakura pulled a face as if she had eaten something very sour.

"Ew! He can be nice but I most certainly don't like him! By the way, I would betray Hinata-chan and that's so wrong! And only thinking of Naruto and me just… Ew!"

"Yeah right." Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand. "Then what's his name?"

"Deidara." Sakura said. She could feel the shiver going through her body. '_And I only said his name… I'm too fond of him…_'

"More details!" Tenten yelled. Hinata laughed quietly.

"Uhh…"

Right that moment; someone zoomed down the banister from the stairs on a skateboard. Sakura looked up and saw his long, blond hair swaying behind him.

"That's him!" Sakura whispered. Then she wished she didn't.

"DEIDARA!" Tenten yelled loudly, jumping up.

"Eh?"

Deidara turned his head, surprised, and his board got caught on the end of the banister. "GAAH!!" He flew off of his board and onto the ground.

Ino slapped her forehead as Tenten giggled nervously. Sakura quickly rushed up to Dei as he sat up.

"D-Deidara-san, are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"Yup!" Deidara grinned, but Sakura saw a small cut on his cheek.

"You're hurt…" Sakura pointed out. Just as her hand reached out for it, she saw Tenten clearly in the corners of her eyes, looking at them with huge interest.

"Err, do you want to meet my friends?" She decided not to be so soft around Tenten.

"Un!"

They got up and Sakura led him to her friends. Deidara looked at all of them.

"Um, well." Sakura took a breath. "Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan and Temari-chan… Girls, this is Deidara-san." She smiled.

Deidara waved cutely, slightly shy around all the girls.

"God he's hot." Tenten said. "Way to go, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed like mad and slapped her friend against the back of her head. "Shut up moron, he's only a friend."

Temari frowned at Deidara. "How old are you?"

"Uhh…" He pretended to count on his fingers, rewarded with a giggle from Hinata. "I'm twenty-one, un!"

Ino frowned as well while Sakura played a little with the strands of her hair.

"H- He has twenty-one fingers…" Hinata whispered giggling.

"No, I have only eleven." Deidara said, looking dead serious, causing Hinata to giggle more.

"Ne, Deidara-san, at what time today are you finished?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…" Deidara looked down at her. "What time are you guys getting out, un?"

"Ino and I; early." Temari said, throwing a glare.

"Late." Tenten mumbled annoyed.

"T- the same as Sakura-chan… At three." Hinata said.

Deidara was quiet for a second. "Sakura-san? Could you come here for a sec, un?"

"Sure…" Sakura smiled and walked with him.

"What's Temari-san's problem?" Deidara asked when the others couldn't hear them anymore. "She's kinda creeping me out with all the death glares, un…"

"Temari…chan?…" Sakura looked around for a second, looking at her friend. "I don't know… I'm sorry if she's acting like that…" She bit her lip.

"It's okay. Just creepy, un." He mumbled, but his face cheered up. "Listen."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'll see you and Hinata-sama at three alright?" Deidara asked. "I have something for you… I think you'll like it, un." He smiled at her cutely, causing her to blush.

"Uh… Okay… Sure." She smiled back.

He ran off, grabbing his board, and Sakura walked back to her friends. Tenten gasped when Sakura came into view again.

"What happened!? He wants to marry you, doesn't he!?"

"No!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her pencil case and starting to throw things at her friend.

* * *

After school, Sakura and Hinata met each other in the hallway and went outside, walking to the bike shelter. Deidara was sitting on top of it, waiting for them. The girls hadn't noticed him yet, and suddenly a loud, female voice shot through the air.

"HARUNO!"

Sakura flinched. She knew that voice. It belonged to no one else then Ami, the most popular girl in the school. She turned around to meet the gaze of the purple haired girl. Behind Ami were standing two of her followers.

A fake smile played on Sakura's lips.

"Ami?" She acknowledged, letting her know she was listening.

Deidara watched closely, frowning slightly.

"Who was that guy you were talking to this morning?" Ami asked, walking up to Sakura, swaying her hips.

"A friend, Ami." Sakura replied coolly.

"Well," Ami smiled mean. "You must have noticed that he is hot and you are not. So stay away from him. Understood?"

Sakura frowned. "And what if I didn't?"

"Then I'll be sure to make your life more of a hell then it already is." Ami said, and placed one hand on her lip, smirking satisfied. The girls behind her – which Sakura now had recognised as Kyra and Jade – giggled.

'That does it.' Deidara thought. With a jump, he was off of the shelter roof and walked up to the girls.

"Hey." He said.

They all looked up. Ami immediately flashed him a charming smile.

Deidara laid his hands on Sakura and Hinata's shoulder while he returned a glare to Ami.

"What do **you** want, un?" He spat.

Ami wasn't taken back by his rudeness.

"Giving you advice." She said, still smiling at him. "Those two are far from popular. They're nobodies. Why don't you come with us? I could introduce you to more people. We're way more better then _her_." She laughed at Sakura for a second, Kyra and Jade following.

"Sakura-san? And Hinata-sama?" Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Nobodies, un?"

"Yes." Ami answered, smiling cutely.

Inner Sakura was ripping an Ami doll to pieces.

"I wouldn't normally do this since you're a girl, un… But…"

Deidara came closer to the purple-haired girl. Sakura frowned again, wondering what he was going to do. Then, without a warning, he punched the girl into her stomach, hard.

Ami fell over, moaning, the tears jumping in her eyes. Sakura, Hinata, Kyra and Jade all four gasped in shock.

Deidara grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her up. "Don't you **ever** let me catch you making fun of or putting down any other student, un… Got it?"

Ami nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Good." Deidara let her go. "The only people who make fun of others are low-life scum, un! It's disgusting!"

Kyra and Jade both took an arm of Ami, pulling her up gently and quickly leading her away. They both looked around quickly, staring surprised and scared at Deidara. He growled at them.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist, shaking on her legs.

Deidara's voice was slightly calmer when he spoke again. "I really hate people like that, un… They think they're so much better then everyone else…"

Suddenly, Sakura groaned.

"They're going to kill me for what you just did…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Deidara replied.

"You can't always be next to me, Deidara-san…" She sighed. "Let's just… forget it for now."

"Forget?" Deidara looked up. "Oh yeah! Look what I brought you, Sakura-chan, un!" His smile was back.

Sakura looked at him. "… What?"

Deidara pointed over at the bike shed. Both Sakura and Hinata turned around, seeing Sakura's bike standing there. Sakura blinked.

"But- … That's my bike! It was stolen! How-?" She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"That would be telling, un." He smiled at her. She stared at him.

"It has only been three days…" Hinata mumbled softly.

"Hey, she near enough saved my life." Deidara sputtered. "The least I could do was a little favour."

Hinata blushed, a little ashamed.

"I- I said it was okay, you didn't have to… But… Thanks." Sakura smiled at him. "Lets go get some cookies, ne?"

Deidara's immaturity immediately kicked in. "YAY!"

"I- I can't, Sakura-chan… My father, re-remember?"

Sakura sighed. "Oh yeah… I'll just go with Deidara-kun— Deidara-san. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y- Yes." Hinata smiled at her and Deidara, then turned around to get her bike.

"Ok, I'm confused." Deidara said. "What's up with that one, un?"

Sakura shrugged. "Her father is over-protective about his only daughter… She almost always has to go home right after school… But, we were going for cookies."

"Yay!" Deidara yelled again.

Before he realised it, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the other side of the street, to a shop.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the shop, carrying her 'groceries', and sat down on the stone sidewalk next to him.

"Sit with me." She smiled and patted on the ground next to her.

"H- Hai." Deidara flopped down next to her. "Ite! … It's not very soft, is it, un?"

"Well, it's stone, after all." Sakura handed him over a cookie.

"Yeah, I know." He shot her a sheepish grin. "I'm hollow headed!"

Sakura giggled.

"No really, I'm just stupid sometimes, un!"

"We all are." Sakura took another cookie. Deidara gave her his trademark grin.

"Hey…" He started. "Won't your parents get worried about you, un? For coming home this late I mean…"

Sakura stiffened up a bit. "No."

"Why not?" He asked. "M- My parents would…"

She only shrugged.

"Hmm… What part do you live in, un?"

"Uhh… Somewhere in the north of Konoha."

"Sheesh, I'm on the total other end, un…"

"Oh… That sucks."

"Un…"

Deidara smirked and fell back, facing the sky. Sakura turned around a little, looking at his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He replied.

Sakura looked at him for a second.

"I used to live, when I was little I mean, miles and miles away from here, un… Took me weeks to get here…"

"… Why did you go here then? This isn't a real happy place… I mean… Yeah."

"Are you kidding? Konoha has the best school anywhere, un…" Quietly he added, "It's the only other village I haven't been to…"

Sakura frowned, but loosened up after. She softly placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Deidara looked at her.

"Must be really hard for you…" Sakura said slowly. '_And I thought my life was fucked up…_'

"I got used to it, un." He said casually. "I've spend my whole life going between all the different villages… Hoping to find somewhere that felt more like home… I dunno, un, I guess it's pretty stupid."

Sakura shrugged again. "I don't think so."

He flushed slightly. She smiled, but when she noticed she was still holding his hand, she quickly let go.

'I wonder…' Deidara looked at her.

A girl came running toward them, waving her arms up and down.

"Who's that, un?" He asked, while sitting up straight.

"Eh?" Sakura looked up.

"Tenten…san?" Deidara squinted his eyes.

Sakura recognised the brown buns immediately.

"Hey!!" Tenten yelled happily. She stopped when standing next to them. "Sakura-chan, do you have any money?"

Sakura sighed annoyed.  
"Not anymore."

"Oh, okay." Tenten suddenly smiled very sweetly at Deidara, to the annoyance from Sakura.

"He doesn't have any money for you either!" She yelled.

"What do you need, un?" Dei asked. Sakura sighed again.

"1,20?" Tenten asked.

Deidara reached into his pocket, pulling out a five note, and handed it over to the brunette. She squealed.

"You'll get it back from me, I swear!" She said, with sparkling eyes. "Sakura-chan, can you come with me?"

"No." Sakura said, deciding she'd rather stay with Deidara.

"Oh… And," Tenten smiled again. "Temari-chan and Ino-chan were looking for you."

"I'll come with you guys, un." Deidara said, while standing up. 'I'm not hanging around to see what Temari-san wants… She's way scary…' He thought.

"Oh, mokay." Sakura linked her arm with Tenten. "C'mon, Tenten-chan!"

"Yeyness!" Tenten grinned widely and the girls skipped away.

Deidara stared at the teenagers, who were skipping like they were five years old.

"Come on, Deidara!" Tenten yelled over her shoulder. Sakura turned her head, still skipping, and smiled at Deidara. He walked on a little faster to keep up with them and smiled back. Suddenly, Tenten started singing.

"A few times I've been around that track!"

"So it's not just gonna happen like that!" Sakura added.

"Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl! I ain't no Hollaback girl!" They sang together.

Deidara grinned a little.

"What are you actually going to buy, moron?" Sakura asked when they arrived at the gas station next to their school.

"Lollipops!" Tenten smiled widely and went inside. Sakura looked around, seeing Deidara smile at her cutely.

'He's not only handsome, but sweet as well…' Went through her head. 'Falling in love with someone like him is like… suicide…'

Tenten was back and pushed a lollipop in her hands. "Dei, you want one as well?"

"E- Eh?" Deidara looked at her, surprised. Tenten didn't wait for his answer and pushed it in his hands.

He smirked at her as thanks.

That's when Tenten noticed he never smiled at others then Sakura. He smirked and grinned kindly, but his true smiles were saved up for Sakura. Tenten smirked back.

"Hey Sakura-chan." She said. "Tonight Hinata-chan and I are going to the cinema, even though Neji-asshole and his friends are coming to because Hinata's dad is such an overprotective dick. Can you come tonight too? Please?"

"Uhh…" Sakura looked at Deidara. "O- only if Deidara-san wants to come too…"

Deidara blushed slightly. "S- Sure, un."

"Cool!" Tenten grinned. "Be at the cinema at nine. We'll see you there! Bye!" Tenten waved quickly and ran off.

"Well, I better go home and change, un…" Deidara said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"See you tonight."

"Ja ne." Deidara smiled back, flipped on his skateboard and was on his way home.

Sakura watched him leave for a moment, before turning around and walking to the bike shelter.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

"AHHHH! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!?"

Panicking, I threw all my clothes through my room. Normally I wouldn't give a shit what I'd be wearing. But this wasn't 'normally'. I considered sitting next to the boy I liked in the cinema as a date.

I threw my shorts against the window.

"Why don't I have any nice clothing!?!? … Hinata-chan!"

I grabbed my mobile. Hinata would help me out. Quickly, I searched her number and held my breath while I held the phone to my ear.

"H- Hyuuga Hinata speaking." Her soft voice sounded.

"HINATA!" I yelled through my phone. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!!"

It was quiet for a second, and one moment I thought I had screamed her deaf.

"To wh- what?" She answered then.

"Cinema, me and Deidara-san are coming with you and Tenten and I just wanna look good!"

"Y- you want me to help, I guess…"

"Please?" I begged, while I walked through my room, careful not to trip over my clothing.

"Sure, sure… J- just don't make me deaf next time…" I heard her sigh, and I grinned a little.

"You still have that short black top, which shows a little of your stomach?"

"You mean the one with no text on it?" I asked, while pulling it from my bed. "I'm holding it right now."

"That one is both elegant and cool. I think that's a good one for the cinema."

"And jeans?"

"Hmm… Those skater jeans."

"Black or just normal jeans? I have two." I found them in the corner of my room.

"Normal, I guess. And wear your white sneakers underneath it."

"Hey, that matches quite good! Wait a second while I put it on okay?"

"S- Sure."

I quickly laid down the phone while I dressed. I watched myself in my mirror. Hinata was right, it looked good. I took the phone again.

"Hinata-chan, I love you! I owe you so much! Thanks!!!"

She laughed softly.

"It's no problem, S- Sakura-chan… I'm sorry but I need to go for dinner now… Bye, I- I see you tonight?"

"Hell yeah! Love!"

I hung up my phone, grinning to myself. Hinata knew too much of fashion. I didn't, but I actually never cared about it…

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GOOD SHIRT DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I ran in circles in my small room, emptying all my drawers and my whole closet. I couldn't find it.

I ran around my room for another hour or so tidying everything. I **still **couldn't find it! I tried to calm myself down.

"I'll have some Pocky and think, un… No big deal…"

I reached under my bed for my last packet of Choco-Pocky, but instead of finding it, my hand brushed against a soft material. I pulled on it, dragging it out from under the bed.

"YAY!!!! MY SHIRT!!!" I did a little dance around my room, pulling the shirt over my head, leaving the mess and throwing on my pair of baggy skater pants, brushed my hair putting it up in it's usual high pony-tail and ran outside.

I got lost… Seven times, but I finally made it to the cinema, walking up behind the girl with very familiar pink hair, smiling.

"Yo…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sakura and Tenten were waiting for the others in front of the cinema.

"Soooo. You _do_ like him even though you said you didn't?" Tenten leaned her chin in her hand. She hadn't done much for the evening; she wore a short, dark blue skirt and a long-sleeved shirt with a small skull on it. Her hair was up in two buns, like always.

"Well… I guess." Sakura blushed. "But he's only a friend, he'd never like someone as me…"

"I wouldn't say that so fast… He's smiling a lot at you." Tenten grinned and Sakura looked back sarcastically.

"He smiles at everyone."

"That's called smirking, Sakura."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Yo…"

Sakura almost had a heart attack when Deidara suddenly stood next to her. He looked good. He wore baggy ripped denims and a black sleeveless shirt that said '_Free Hugs_' on the front in red lettering. Over that a long, black coat with red clouds on it.

"Hi, Deidara!" Tenten said cheerfully. Deidara grinned at her.

"Hinata and the others aren't here yet, so we have to wait." Tenten told him.

"Okay, un." Deidara turned around and started climbing in a small tree. Both girls stared at him. He hopped off of it and disappeared over the top of the mid-roof.

"What the-…" Tenten mumbled.

"Beats me." Sakura said stunned.

Deidara hooked his feet on the small railing on top of it and let himself fall over the edge to look at the girls.

"I can see better from up here, un…" He grinned again.

"He's even a bigger idiot then us, you know that right?" Tenten said amazed. Sakura only mumbled something.

"Hey!" Deidara said pretending to be offended. "I happen to take great pride in my stupidity, un!"

Tenten laughed.

Sakura noticed Hinata walking up to them, together with three boys. A huge blush was on her cheeks.

The boy next to her was her cousin, Neji. He had long, brown hair, and the same violet eyes as Hinata. He looked pretty annoyed and his clothes were dark.

Behind him walked a boy slowly after them, a cigarette hanging between his lips. He was in Sakura's class, named Nara Shikamaru. Ino and Temari both had the hugest crush on him. He had brown hair, tied up in a spiky tail. His dark eyes looked bored and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The last boy had bright, blond hair and blue eyes. His clothes were all orange. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy Hinata had a crush on (that explained her blush, thought Sakura). He was talking happily to his friends, who didn't take the bother to reply. None of the four noticed Deidara.

"Oh deary. It's 'Uzumaki-kun'." Tenten mumbled. Sakura giggled.

"H- Hey girls." Hinata said when she was standing next to them.

"Took you long enough." Tenten said.

"Shikamaru was taking hours, alright!?" Naruto protested.

Deidara gave a silent laugh. 'I'll just wait for the right moment… I don't wanna land on top of them…'

Tenten grabbed Sakura and Hinata's wrists and pulled them into the cinema. The boys slowly followed.

Deidara jumped off the roof, which was about 10-15 feet from the ground, and came down in a perfect landing. Naruto saw it all happen and his mouth fell open.

"WHOA! Neji did you SEE THAT!?"

"See what." Neji didn't turn around to see what Naruto was pointing at. Shikamaru did and frowned when he saw Deidara.

"Weren't you the guy who punched Ami?" He asked. Hearing this, Neji _did_ turn around.

Deidara saw that the girls were inside buying popcorn. He quickly held his hands up in front of him, laughing nervously.

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"I'm watching you, new-guy…" Neji glared at Deidara before he turned around and walked on.

"Oooh…" Deidara said sarcastically. Neji ignored him. Shikamaru slowly turned around to follow him. Naruto on the other hand, kept staring for Deidara a lot longer before turning around and quickly rushing behind his friends.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not gonna be popular, un?" Deidara mumbled before following the others.

Tenten was holding three extra large bags of popcorn. "Can we just go inside?" She asked the group. Sakura quickly decided to help her before it would fall on the ground.

"Yeah." Neji replied.

Deidara just nodded and smiled a little at Sakura, glad to see her returning a smile.

They went inside, Tenten and Naruto talking to each other. Deidara did an exact impression of Neji to Sakura after Neji had gone in. Sakura burst out of laughter and walked in next to him. Deidara smiled.

They all sat down, Naruto first in the row, Hinata following, then Tenten, Sakura, Deidara, Neji and last Shikamaru. Naruto quickly stole a bag of popcorn from Tenten, hanging over Hinata.

"ASK FIRST!" Tenten yelled. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Deidara sniggered, ignoring the looks he got from Neji.

"Hey, what if Neji and Shikamaru share a bag, me and Deidara-san as well, and Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and Naruto? We have three bags of popcorn, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure." Tenten made sure that the popcorn was equally handed out; Hinata holding one, Sakura holding one and Neji holding one.

Deidara checked his watch. "Movie doesn't start for another twenty minutes, un…" He said, more to Sakura then anyone else. "I'm gonna get a soda…"

"Okay." Sakura stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

"You guys want something, un?"

"Could you get me a breezer?" Naruto asked grinning widely, knowing he was underage but Deidara was too.

"S- Same." Hinata wasn't thinking about what she said.

"Get me a beer." Neji said, since he was old enough to drink.

Tenten, Sakura and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"Okay… What flavour, un?" Dei asked, turning to Naruto and Hinata.

"Um… The red one, p-please…" Hinata stuttered.

"If Hinata likes that one, then me too!" Naruto grinned like an idiot. Deidara caught on instantly when Hinata grew a bright red.

"Ok…" He grinned kindly at Hinata and gave Naruto a wink.

Sakura and Tenten smirked at each other. Neji gave Naruto a death glare.

When Deidara left to get the stuff, Tenten elbowed Hinata.

"Since when does Naruto know you?"

Hinata only blushed even more, not able to say something.

Five minutes before the movie was going to start, Deidara came back and took his seat. He handed Neji his beer and then passed the two breezers down to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata thanked him quietly.

Neji glared at Deidara. "They aren't old enough for drinks like that."

"Uh huh…" Deidara turned to look at Neji. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Neji replied.

"Uh huh…" Deidara said again. "So you're only JUST allowed to drink, un… Which makes me the responsible adult… And as the responsible adult I say they can, un… So there!"

Neji stood up, his eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not here to enjoy a show, I'm here to protect my cousin from freaks like you!"

For a moment, it was quiet. But Deidara had snapped at the word freak. He was shaking with rage.

_From freaks like you…_

"Tch." Deidara glared at Neji, but then he turned around and stormed off, just when the movie started. Neji sat down, satisfied.

"Neji, you idiot!" Sakura screamed angry, throwing her bag with popcorn all over his long, silky hair. She turned around and stormed off, running after Deidara.

"Way to goooo…" Tenten mumbled. Hinata looked worried.

"D- Deidara-san, wait!" Sakura yelled, even though he was already out of sight.

Deidara was outside, sitting on the roof, unnoticed by all. He hugged his knees. He couldn't help it; the tears were falling from his eyes slowly. He wasn't a freak. No matter what they would say, he wasn't.

He saw Sakura hurrying out of the cinema, looking around. For a moment, she was quiet. Then, she sighed and kicked hard against a wall.

"Goddamned…"

"Stupid Neji-teme…" Deidara muttered quietly. "Stupid prick…" He looked how Sakura sat down on the sidewalk.

"Sakura-san… Gomen…"

* * *

Tenten hoped that both Deidara and Sakura would return, so she left them alone, but when the movie ended they still weren't back. When she and the group headed outside, she found Sakura sitting on the sidewalk.

"He didn't come back?" She asked softly. Sakura shook her head and Hinata sighed.

"S- Sakura-chan, let's just go home…"

"You go… I'll go later…" The pink-haired replied.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked worried. Sakura only nodded.

Deidara's tears stopped as he glared death at Neji, who crossed the street with Hinata and Naruto.

Tenten have Sakura a quick hug. "I can stay as well…?"

Sakura shook her head. "No… Just go home, your parents would get worried…"

Tenten gave her a sad smile before taking her bike and leaving.

Deidara sniffed softly. '_She has so many friends…_'

Sakura didn't leave, her arms around wrapped around herself, shivering from the cold. She started to regret the short, black top.

Deidara lowered himself silently and took of his black coat. He put it over her shoulders, causing her to look up immediately.

"D- Deidara-san… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry, un…" He replied, looking down at her. "I ran out on you…"

Sakura bit her lip again.

"I- I'm sorry… Come on… I'll make it up to you, un!"

"No, it's fine…" Sakura tried a smile. "I'm just glad you didn't stay away…"

"My treat?" Deidara suddenly asked. "Frosty Chocolate milkshakes, un?"

Sakura's smile grew. "That would be nice…"

She gave him a quick hug, causing him to blush.

* * *

**KillerTeddy** – _The story will probably be… long. You're stuck with us, muhahaha!_

_Please review!!  
xxx NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_


	4. WTF? Orochimaru?

_**A/N**__: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys rule. Oh, yeah, Sakura's a medic in Naruto, here she's learning to be one. Lawl. And, please don't blame any for the weird title. Pie-chan was in a weird mood. Go and read the fluff!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Four_

_**WTF? Orochimaru?**_

* * *

"I'll have a frosty chocolate milkshake with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream in it, un…" Deidara ordered, sitting at a table in the café, with Sakura next to him. "And…" He looked at her, questioning. 

"The same, please…" Sakura smiled at the waitress, who nodded and walked off with their orders. Deidara smiled at her, and she softly took his arm, blushing. She smiled back.

Deidara looked into her eyes, and Sakura looked back, nervously licking the corner of her mouth a little.

Deidara doomed the waitress who suddenly was standing next to their table again.

"I have your orders."

Sakura looked up immediately, letting go of Deidara's arm.

"Arigatou." Deidara took the milkshakes from the waitress and gave Sakura hers. He took a sip, getting some ice cream on his nose. Sakura laughed and got it off with her thumb. He flushed a little, but laughed as well. He dipped the tip of his finger into his ice cream, and while still laughing; he put it on her nose. She quickly got it off, still laughing.

"Stop that!" She giggled.

"Oohoohoo…" He grinned.

Sakura smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"How do you get your hair to stay that colour, un?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"It's natural…" Sakura replied, holding her drink with both hands, looking at him.

"No way… Really?"

"Yeah… my mom's hair is pink, too."

"Cool, un…" Deidara smiled, taking another big sip.

"Thanks…" Sakura smiled at him.

A minute later, Deidara had finished his milkshake while Sakura was only halfway done with hers.

'I don't want to go home… I really don't want to…' Sakura thought while taking another small sip. 'Then I'll be alone… and I really don't want to be right now…'

"Deidara-kun?" She asked him. Then, she noticed she had referred him as –kun. She blushed madly. "… san?"

"Un?" Deidara looked at her as she lowered her drink.

"Uhm…" She didn't really know how to say. 'I can't just say "let's have a sleepover"… it sounds so weird…'

"What is it?" He encouraged.

"… D- … Do you want the rest of my milkshake? I'm full…" She said, not having the courage to ask him.

'_That's not what you were gonna say…_'

"Nah, I'm good, un."

He paid and they went outside, meeting the dark sky and cold wind.

"Well… I should go home then… It's already getting late…" Sakura said slowly. She took off Deidara's coat and handed it back. "Thanks for this and the milkshake… and the nice evening…"

"No problem, un." Deidara smiled at her as he took his coat. 'Even though I don't want her to go home by herself… There's a lot of weirdo's around…'

"Ne… You want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Uhh…" 'He cant see my house, what if my parents are still up?? They would never trust an older boy!'

"It's no big deal, un… I mean if you want to go home by yourself… I just thought… Uhh…"

'I sound like the a new Michael Jackson!!!' He thought panicking. Sakura smiled at him.

"N- Nah, it's okay… Arigatou."

"Oh, okay… Just… be careful, un?"

"Of course, I don't live far from here anyway." Sakura smiled again and he smiled back kindly.

"I'll see you later then, un?"

"Yup!" Sakura's smile faded. "Uhh… Hug?"

"Eh…" He looked at her, a little surprised. She wanted to hit herself.

"N- Never mind, forget it, ehehe. B- Bye." Sakura turned around and quickly walked off.

Deidara stood there for a moment, watching her walk away. Then, he silently ran up behind her and gently hugged her from behind.

Sakura gasped. She felt her face heat up.

'HELL YEAH!' Inner Sakura screamed in victory.

Deidara let her go and ran off, waving. "I'll see you tomorrow, un!"

She watched him run off wide-eyed and cheeks still burning. After a minute, she finally continued walking home, feeling shocked.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I thought for a second as I watched her go. 

'Just do it!!' As I battled my mind, she got further away from me.

I ran to catch up to her, and flung my arms around her from behind, in a deep hug. I held her there for a few seconds and then let go, running off and waving at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, un!"

I slowed down and turned to watch her go again, but this time, having done what I wanted to do, and hugged her, something didn't feel right about me leaving her to go home by herself. I wasn't sure what, but… Something at the back of my mind told me to turn around, and make sure she got home okay. I gave in to my own pressure and turned running in her direction again, I didn't know what it was, but I **had **to know that she was okay.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

It was _so dark_. I just walked as fast as possible towards my home. But I didn't feel scared because it was dark. 

'What if he doesn't like me the way I like him??' I thought frustrated. 'Ulgh… Stupid feelings. This was the exact reason why I didn't want to fall in love ever again…'

A low voice made me look up.

"Hey there little girl…"

I turned around. In an alleyway, a man was standing. He had a pale face and long, black hair. His eyes were like those of the devil; sparkling yellow, with a cat formed pupil.

"I have something for you." He said. "Wanna come see?"

Now isn't that just awesome. Who gets to meet a rapist? ME ME ME! And I'm not even happy about it.

"… Uhh… Heh… I- I have to go home…" I took a step back.

"Do you like puppies?" The man suddenly asked.

Of course I did, I have two dogs!

"N- No." I replied, wanting to get away.

The man got an honest shock. "Really? I thought everyone liked them…"

"Heh, well, g-guess not." I stuttered. "B-b-bye."

I wanted to walk on, but then I saw what he was holding.

"Oh well…" He said sighing. "I guess you wont have a home after all Kabuto…"

It was a tiny, silver-haired puppy. Imagine, the most adorable things in the universe, all squashed in one little puppy!

Now I care for dogs. And knowing this one couldn't stay with that- that moron, I decided to grab and run.

"H- His name is Kabuto?" I asked slowly. The man nodded.

"It's the only thing he'll answer to."

"If he needs a h-home… I could t-take him…"

A creepy looking smile came from the man.

"You'll take good care of him?" He asked. Now **that** offended me. Why wouldn't I take care of a cute puppy!?

"Of course!" I said, still offended.

Slowly I walked up to him, still holding guard for if he tried anything funny. The closer I got to the man, the uglier and creepier he looked. He stretched out his arms to give the puppy to me and I stretched out mine to take it from him.

When my fingers brushed over the dog, I felt relieved. I'd just run for my miserable life when I'd have this 'Kabuto'.

It _really_ looked like he was going to give the dog to me. It really did. Only, on the last, idiot second, he dropped the dog on the ground and grabbed my wrist. My eyes widened in shock. He pulled me closer, wrapping his other arm around me.

That's where I started screaming.

The man, not satisfied with that, covered my mouth and brought his face to my ear.

"Shut up… It'll be over soon…" He whispered.

I trembled of fear. The tears started to run down my cheeks. I couldn't die like this! I couldn't be raped and being tossed in an alley! … Right?

"Hey." A familiar voice suddenly said. I instantly turned my head, trying to look who was talking.

Deidara loomed over us.

"That's not very nice, un…"

I tried to yell his name, but the hand was still over my mouth.

"Move away." Deidara said, the threat pulsing in his voice. But the man only laughed.

"What?" He said.

"Let her go and move away, un." Deidara repeated.

The man kept his hand over my mouth, while his other went in his pocket. Then he pulled out a gun.

Wait. What?

'FUCK!' I thought panicking. 'WHAT THE HELL IS DEIDARA DOING!? RUN YOU BASTARD!'

But the man already held up the pistol and shot, the sound echoing through the alley, then a loud thud.

The tears had blinded my vision. I closed my eyes. If he died, it was _my fault_.

"Now where were we?" The man's voice whispered in my ear.

I felt him drag me with him, but I didn't even struggle. I was at a loss for words. All I could think about was Deidara.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

'_What?_'

My eyes shot open. The man holding me turned around so we both saw Deidara, a slightly trembling body, but more pissed off then ever.

"I thought I told you to let her go, un." He said in a dangerous voice, standing slowly.

'Don't worry, I won't look.' I thought sarcastically.

When the man didn't let me go, Deidara grabbed for his pocket.

"You give me no choice. Sakura-san, close your eyes."

I did as told.

A piercing scream followed, and I felt the man let me go. Two other arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me up. I opened my eyes again, seeing the man struggling to get a knife out of his back. Deidara was carrying me as fast as possible out of the alleyway.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my face into his shoulder.

I was saved.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Deidara finally stopped running, breathing hard. He slowly put Sakura down and leaned against a golden Sakura tree (1). 

"D-Deidara, where's your wound?" Sakura whispered.

"Wh- what?" He looked at her.

"He shot you, r-right?"

Nodding, he slowly removed his hand from his right shoulder. The wound immediately started bleeding worse.

"Damn…" He muttered. "And I just got out of the hospital, un!"

Sakura looked at his shoulder for a second. Then she ripped off a piece of her shirt and started binding it around his shoulder.

"O- ow!" He winced.

"Sorry… it has to be tight…" Sakura whispered. "And we have to go to the hospital…"

"I-…" he sighed. "… Do not know where we are…" He looked around, and so did she.

"I do." Sakura said. "Don't worry about it."

"Wh-where are we, un?"

Silence. For a moment, Sakura kept binding his shoulder.

"… We're in my street." She said.

"O- oh…" The street didn't look too neat. It was more like an alley.

"We have to go to the hospital." Sakura said slowly.

"But I don't wanna…" Deidara whined. Sakura stared at him.

"Are you joking? You want that- that- that-, that _thing_ to stay in your arm!?"

Deidara pouted. "No…"

"Then we have to go to the hospital." She said strictly. Then, she relaxed a bit. "Unless…"

"Huh?" Deidara looked at her face.

"I'm studying medics. I want to be a medic when I grow up… I could treat you at my house."

Deidara flushed slightly. "Wouldn't your parents mind?"

"My dad's working and my mom's asleep." Sakura said shrugging. "It's ok."

"O-ok…" Deidara bit his lip. '_Damn this thing stings!_'

"I wanna be quick because maybe you'll get an infection." Sakura said seriously. She took his hand and started leading him through the street, causing him to turn a shade redder.

Sakura stopped in front of a house. She got her keys out of her pocket and silently opened the door, leading Deidara into the dark hallway. She could hear him breathing heavier.

"Th-this is your house?" He whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

She led him up the stairs and they got in another hallway. She pushed one of the doors open and they walked in. Sakura closed the door behind them first before she snapped on the light.

It was a messy, but nice room. A big bed for at least two people in the corner and a bureau full off useless things. On the wall was a photograph from Sakura, with Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari. There also was a picture from Sakura with only Hinata.

"Hey… It's bigger then my place, un." Deidara smiled slightly and she smiled back.

"C-Could you lie down on my bed?" Sakura asked him.

He nodded and lay down while she walked to her closet and got a bag out of it.

He noticed how far away the ceiling was.

"Could you r-remove your shirt?" Sakura asked quietly when she sat down next to the bed on her knees.

"Y- Yeah." Deidara did as told. 'Why am I acting so slowly?' he thought. 'I'm not always like this! Am I?'

He let his shirt fall on the floor and Sakura started to remove the clothing she had wrapped around his shoulder earlier. Then she started working on it, careful not to hurt him too much. He only winced a little ever now and then.

Finally, Sakura got the bullet out. She wrapped it in a tissue and put it in her bag.

Deidara let out his breath slowly and closed his eyes.

"… Are you okay?" He heard her soft voice close to his ear. Slowly, she started brushing some strands of hair out of his face.

"U-un." He slowly opened his eyes again, letting them focus.

Sakura continued his wound again. When she finished bandaging, she cleaned up her stuff, but didn't stand up.

"I'm sorry…" She suddenly whispered.

"Wha- what for?"

"If-… If I hadn't done that… If I had listened to you… This wouldn't have happened… You would have been okay…" Sakura bit her lip and her eyes were looking downcast. Deidara looked at her.

"Hey…" He touched her just under her chin, making her look into his eyes. She did so, her gaze holding sadness and pain.

"Hey…" He said again. "Listen… Bad things happen all the time, un… Just sometimes, you think you have it the most… Like…" He thought for a second. "Lets see, example… Like… I got shot, because I was there… But, think… What could've happened if I wasn't there, un?"

"… I- I don't know…" Sakura whispered.

"I think you do…" He replied. "And I also think it would've turned out worse, un… So hey… You saved my life… I saved yours…"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide, her breathing stuck in her throat. Then, she threw her arms around his sitting form, and started sobbing on his chest.

He gasped slightly, surprised. Then, he bit his lip.

'I hope this works…'

He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a deep comforting hug. Sakura kept crying.

"D-Deidara-k-k-kun… I-… I-…"

"Shh… It's okay…" He started stroking her hair absently.

Sakura tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She ended up sitting even closer to him and crying even more.

Deidara moved over a little, making space for her on the bed. She quickly got on, her arms still around him, refusing to let him go. He leaned with his back against the wall, and hugged her closer. He still stroked her hair, and softly gave her words of comfort.

Slowly, the crying stopped. Sakura still leaned with her head on his chest, her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. She snuggled up closed, and fell asleep after a while.

Deidara, not noticing, kept stroking her hair, wanting to make sure she's ok.

"You ok now?" He asked her softly. He didn't get a reply. He only heard her steady, low breathing.

"You- you're sleeping?" He whispered.

'Darn… I'm not exactly comfy right here. If I stay like this for too long… oh no! My ass'll fall asleep!'

He blushed when she softly mumbled his name in her sleep.

Carefully not to move her much and wake her, he grabbed one of the pillows and made himself more comfortable.

'Guess I sleep here tonight…' He thought. He looked down at her, stroking her hair again.

"I hope your parents wont mind, Sakura… chan."

* * *

"Damn, that girl's late once again." Sakura's mother went up the stairs angrily. "I've gotta stop waking her up and letting her get more responsible…" She pulled open the door of her daughter's bedroom. 

"Sakura! You-"

What she was made her shut up immediately.

Sakura was lying in the arms of a boy. A much older boy. They were both asleep, Sakura lying against his chest, and his cheek resting on her hair. She didn't notice the little blood seeping through the bandages around his shoulder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sakura's mom yelled loudly, waking them both up, leaving Deidara with a heart attack and Sakura with a bruised ass as she fell off of the bed.

"M- mom?" Sakura asked surprised.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! BOTH! BOTH OF YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The pink haired woman raged on.

"Yey ma'am." Deidara muttered. He grabbed his shirt and opened the window, climbing on the tree standing next to it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Sakura grabbed her schoolbag and decided to go through the window as well.

"I don't think your mom likes me…" Deidara said to Sakura.

"Most likely not." She replied.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FACE EVEN NEAR THIS STREET AGAIN! DID YOU HEAR ME BOY!?" Mrs. Haruno shouted on.

"God mom SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled back. "We only just woke up, stop yelling at us!"

"I heard you." Deidara answered the woman. He turned to Sakura. "I'm not deaf, un… Well I might be now!"

Sakura giggled, and let him climb down the tree first. She looked at her mother.

"A nice morning to you too."

"Don't you get sarcastic on me lady or you want be able to walk for a week straight!!" The reply came.

Deidara gave some mock shivers. "Oooh…" He helped Sakura down the last bit of the tree. She smiled thanking at him.

The window was closed loudly, almost shattering the window.

"Oh no!" Deidara suddenly said while they were walking to her bike.

"Wh-what?" Sakura looked up.

"I left my board in your room with your 'scary mom', un!"

"Hmm." Sakura looked at her bike. "Here, you bike and I'll go on the back. After school we'll pick up your board, my mom works then."

"Ok." Deidara smiled. "You mind if I go fast?"

"Nope." Sakura replied.

"It's what I do best, un." He said jokingly as he took the bike from her. Kindly, he added, "Your chariot, me' lady?"

Sakura laughed and blushed a little, sitting down on the back. Deidara sat down as well.

"Ready, un?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I am now!"

Deidara blushed slightly, looking forward. He started peddling off at a normal speed, but picking up the speed very fast. Sakura rested her head against his back, holding him tight, while he enjoyed the wind on his face.

'Awesomeness.' Sakura thought. 'I always wanna go to school in the morning like _this_…'

* * *

Five minutes later, Deidara stopped. 

"We're heeeeeere!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Already?" Sakura said shocked. It always took her about twenty minutes, and he just did it in _five_!!! 'Damn that was fast!'

"I told you I was fast, un."

"Well, you were right." Sakura got off the bike and Deidara put the bike into the bike-shelter. He locked it and came back, giving her the keys.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, un." He gave her his trademark grin.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked concerned.

"It's ok unless I think about it, I guess." Deidara mumbled.

"Oh, okay." She smiled. "Let's go inside, ne?"

"Un!"

They walked in together.

* * *

(1)_ Pie-chan: The blossoms are actually white, but it's called like that for a reason. Lol Itachi4Raven knew this, I did not. XD He's the smart one!_

_Raven-san: Aww... You're making me blush... :)_

_Pie-chan: Maybe I was planning to… -playful smile-_

_xxx NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven (who are now going to a corner of the room. lol)_


	5. Popular Problems

_**A/N**__: Thanks again for the reviews! Please don't harm me about how Sakura talks about cheerleaders, that's just the way I (Pie-chan) thinks about them. I'm sure there are nice girls who cheerlead too, but I have never met one. And I saw people alerted this story but have never left one single review. Seriously, WTF. Can someone explain that? Cause I think it's very selfish._

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Five_

**_Popular Problems_**

* * *

"I'm kind of glad you didn't leave when I fell asleep…" Sakura said against Deidara as they walked through their school. 

"Never." Deidara smiled cute. "You were on me anyways, un…"

Sakura blushed a little. "S- Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." He answered happily. "Your mom is kinda scary though…"

"She's just grumpy." Sakura stopped when they were standing next to her locker and opened it, dumping some books in it.

Deidara noticed Neji a little further, but decided to ignore him and turn to Sakura again. He smiled.

"What time do you normally get up at, un?" He asked her.

"7:30 AM." She threw a notebook in her locker.

"7:30!? I only start waking up at 7:45…" Deidara mumbled.

"I'm a slow biker." Sakura said laughing a little, and she closed her locked.

"Yeah well…" He smirked. "What are you gonna do…"

Neji walked by with Naruto, and stood still. He smirked at them.

"Guess who. If it isn't Crybaby and our pink haired Noob." He mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, Neji-bitch." Sakura spat back.

Deidara was totally ignoring Neji and waved hyperactively at Naruto, who waved just as hyper back.

"I'm talking to you." Neji said, while stepping up closer to Deidara.

"Uh huh." Deidara replied. "And I'm _ignoring_ you…"

Sakura laughed. 'Good one! I need to remember it!'

Neji frowned at Deidara.

"You think you're cool hm? Wearing makeup and beating up defend less girls like Ami."

Deidara glared absolute doom and death at Neji, but lets it slid, putting his hands up in defence.

"I don't think I'm anything, un."

Neji hmpf'ed and turned around, walking on. Naruto quickly followed, waving a little clueless at Deidara and Sakura over his shoulder.

"Gah!!!" Deidara yelled angry when Neji was out of hearing range. "That guy needs big… a great big… BITCHSLAP, un!"

"I agree with that." Sakura said sighing. "He's such a fuckoff…"

Deidara sighed too, annoyed. "I wanna have first dibs on him!!"

"Just don't start it… _Again_." Sakura warned. "Do you need to go to your locker or not?"

"Nnnnnnnope." He grinned.

"Okay, good." She swung her bag over her shoulder, looking up to him. "Wanna come with me and see if Hinata-chan and the others are already here?"

"Ok!" Deidara smiled again, causing Sakura to smile back.

As they walked through the hall, Sakura was softly humming. Deidara listened to it. Her humming went over to singing.

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her... when she smiles." (1)

Deidara smiled at her singing. It sounded _very_ good.

Sakura saw him smile, and turned a crimson red. "G-Gomen…"

"Wh-what, un?" He asked, not understanding.

"I- I don't sing that often…" She replied quietly.

"You should…" He said.

She blushed even deeper. "Th- thank you…"

Deidara smiled, and noticed Hinata and the others sitting on the stairs. Sakura saw them too, and they walked up to them together.

"Hey girls!" Sakura said happily when they got there.

"Hey." Tenten replied smirking, and Hinata gave them both a smile, glad that things had turned better since the cinema with Neji. Temari looked at Sakura seriously.

"Sakura-chan," she started. "Could Ino-chan and I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura put down her bag.

"We mean in private." Ino said slowly.

"I thought or group didn't have any secrets for each other?" Sakura said surprised.

"We don't! But…" Temari looked at Deidara for a second, who was talking to Hinata. Sakura noticed and her look turned serious.

"Deidara-kun can know everything I know." She glared at the two girls. Ino sighed.

"You're only hanging around with _him_." Temari said. "You never stay after school anymore for us. It's always Deidara this and Deidara that. He's too old for you. I don't really trust him that much…"

"Me neither." Ino agreed.

"How can a guy like that fall for someone like you?" Temari looked at Sakura.

The pink-haired teen started shaking from anger. "Oh yeah? Well you know what!? I DON'T CARE!"

Deidara and Hinata looked up, hearing Sakura scream. Deidara blinked confused, listening.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? THAT YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO SEEMS TO CARE FOR ME! DEIDARA-KUN IS A SWEET, NICE AND AMAZING PERSON! WHY CAN'T HE LIKE ME? BECAUSE I'M UGLY!?"

"Th-that's not what we meant!" Ino said quickly, but Sakura continued.

"AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THAT'S _YOUR_ PROBLEM, BUT WITH NOTHING YOU CAN HOLD ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and stormed off.

"Sa-Sakura-san?" Deidara was stunned. Tenten sighed deeply.

"Oh deary. She didn't even ask for our timetables."

"T- Tenten-chan! Don't joke around!" Hinata said shocked.

Deidara couldn't see her pink hair between all the other students anymore. He bit his lip.

"Gomenasai Hinata-sama… I need to see what's wrong, un…" He slowly said. Hinata nodded slowly. Deidara, knowing that Hinata was the heir from a very rich family, bowed respectfully for her and ran off.

"Morons." Tenten said while pushing Temari and Ino.

"We just don't want Sakura-chan to be hurt!" Ino said offended.

"Then stfu about Dei!" Tenten spat back.

Deidara was totally lost in a crowded hallway. The bell had only just rang, referring that the classes were going to start, but Deidara didn't have lessons the first hour anyway, so he kept searching.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in a dark, not-used classroom.

"Ahh-!"

"Shh. It's me."

The door closed behind them. Deidara looked around, seeing Sakura sitting on the desk next to him. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes red.

"Sakura-san… Are you ok, un?" He asked concerned.

Sakura nodded slowly, but shook her head after. Deidara wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Hey…" Deidara wiped away her tears with his thumb. "No more tears, un… For me?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

He hugged her closer, almost hating her for being so important to him.

Suddenly, they heard an arrogant, female cough, making them both look up, but not letting go.

Ami was standing in the room, her followers Kyra and Jade standing behind her. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked.

"Well well well, if it aren't the biggest noobs of the school… And they're in love! Isn't that cute, girls!?"

Kyra and Jade laughed bitchy. Deidara scowled at them, confused.

"What do you want, Ami." Sakura said in a low tone.

"You two emo's are in our practise-classroom." Ami replied cocky.

"Practise for what? How-To-Wear-Short-Skirts?" Sakura spat.

"Cheerleader practise of course!"

"Yeah you idiot!" Kyra added.

Deidara was blushing uncomfortable. There were just to many girls in the room.

"Well, that's not even a real sport." Sakura said annoyed. "Go somewhere else for your hopping around and shaking with your ass practise. Deidara-kun and I are having an important conversation." She blushed slightly, but kept glaring at the popular girls.

"Cheerleading IS a sport!" Jade said angrily. "Nothing is better then cheerleading!"

"Ahh, Jade-chan, don't blame the noobs not knowing the art of cheerleading…" Ami gave a cocky smile. "They still have to learn."

Kyra laughed.

"I like art, un…" Deidara muttered.

Kyra immediately edged over to her leader, whispering something in her ear. Ami grinned, but replaced the grin for a beautiful smile.

"Deidara-kun," Ami started with the most sexy, seductive voice she could come up with. "How would you like to grade us on our cheerleading?"

Sakura slowly looked up to Deidara. He was blushing, struggling to a thin of a quick witty answer. Sakura frowned at this and broke their hug immediately.

Deidara bit his lip, hard, drawing blood.

'I'll murder him if he ditches us for those popular bitches!' Inner Sakura yelled frustrated.

'I'd rather cry myself to my death then live without him.' Sakura replied in mind.

'I can't just say no!' Deidara thought panicking, having an inner mental breakdown. 'C-can I?'

"Wont Neji come?" Sakura said, a lot louder then necessary. "I thought he was your _boyfriend_, Ami?"

"I did ask him." Ami replied, glaring at Sakura. "He said he had something to take care of."

'If Deidara doesn't refuse now, I don't know it anymore.' Sakura thought.

"Hmm," Deidara did. Jade giggled, causing him to blush once again.

'Really to much girls in this room!' He thought.

"Well, Deidara-'kun'?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going or not?"

"I-I-u-uhh…" Honestly, what was so hard about just saying no?

Sakura suddenly stood up.

"S-Sakura-san?" He asked surprised. She turned to face him.

"I'm going to class." Sakura picked up her bag. "I guess you won't be seeing me anymore today, since you're too busy watching 'cheerleading'." She said the word as if it was a horrifying illness, and started to make her way to the door.

Deidara opened his mouth, hoping to find his voice, but it didn't come. Kyra and Jade giggling stepped aside, so Sakura could pass them. Without looking back, she pulled the door open and left the classroom.

Deidara closed his mouth again, feeling defeated as the girl disappeared.

The three girls looked rather satisfied. Kyra and Jade sat down on the desks, crossing their legs, causing their short skirt to crawl up. Deidara tried to keep his red face looking at their eyes, and not lower then that.

"So? You're coming, Dei-da-ra-kun?" Ami asked seductively.

Deidara swallowed, knowing he didn't have a choice. He nodded.

The girls cheered and Ami took his arm, pushing it practically between her breasts. "Yey! I'm so glad!"

Deidara just let her drag him away, his thoughts still lingering to the moment where Sakura's eyes had showed a hint of sadness before she had left the classroom.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

Two hours later, the three girls were waiting in the school for the other cheerleaders to arrive. My arm was still being claimed by Ami. I was very sure I looked like I could faint or get sick any moment. Cause that was how I felt. 

The school bell went, signing that the break was starting.

"Finally!" Ami chirped. "They'll be here any moment now, Deidara-kun!" She gave me a flirty smile.

"Un…" I didn't do anything back. I didn't even give a smirk. My face stayed blanc.

Students came out of classrooms and walked down the stairs, making an enormous noise. Tenten was one among them, but stopped dead as she saw me sitting next to scary girl number one, _Watanabe Ami_.

Hinata bumped into her friend who had suddenly stopped.

"Tenten-chan?"

"My eyes are cheating on me." Tenten mumbled. "Is that _Dei_!?"  
Hinata looked around her friend, seeing the blond male.

"Yes…" She noticed my depressed look. "He doesn't look to happy though…"

"What is the idiot doing!?" Tenten raged. "Sakura-chan broke her friendship with Ino and Temari for him and now he's hanging with the popular kids!?! LET ME KILL HIM!"

Hinata quickly took Tenten's arm, preventing her to run up to me and most likely break my nose.

"LET ME KILL HIM! GOD I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!"

Tenten was surely making a lot of noise and drawing attention. Everyone looked at her strangely. My face lightened up when I saw Hinata, who shot me a quick, embarrassed smile.

Ami frowned.

"Aren't that Neji-kun's cousin and her weird friend?"

"Yeah." Kyra replied. "Hinata, and the brunette is Tenten or something."

"Who is she going to kill? Herself?" Ami laughed and her friends laughed with her. "It would be a lot more quiet here then for sure!"

My face fell again as he was dragged off.

"Does anyone want a cookie?" Jade got out a pack of cookies. I looked up immediately.

Before I could say anything, Ami had pulled it out of the other girl's hands and threw it into the dustbin.

"Are you out of your mind!? Do you know how FAT those things make you, Jade-chan!?!?"

I looked horrified at the dustbin, seeing the most precious food in the world in there.

"Things like that go STRAIGHT to your ass! No one can_ ever_ have those things! Understood?"

"Hai!" Jade and Kyra said, as if they were in the military.

I pulled a cute face, making all but Ami go 'awwww!'. I sat down in a corner depressed, chibi styled.

Ami on the other hand, was getting pretty pissed. Things weren't going the way as she wanted. Well, if this way going to be the way, so be it! She'd just use _that technique_.

"Deidara-kun…" She leaned over to me, a sugar sweet smile on her pink lips. "Let's go and show you our dance, ne?" Her hand trailed to mine, stroking it with her fingertips.

I looked at her for a moment, and without realising it, my thoughts shot back to Sakura.

'_Sakura-san…_'

Right on that moment, Sakura came walking down the further empty stairs, slowly, in a good view. I saw her over Ami's shoulder. My eyes widened.

"S-Sa-Sakura-s-san?"

This pissed Ami off. I ignored the thing that had worked on **everyone**. No boy had resisted her soft touch. She spun around, eyeing Sakura angrily, before turning back to me. She took my cheek, turning my head back to her, and captured my lips with her own, right on the moment Sakura looked up.

'_WHAT THE!?!?!?_' I froze, shocked.

Sakura looked at us for a moment, feeling like her best friend had slapped her in the face. Then, she stormed off the rest of the stairs, and fled outside.

I tried to pull away weakly, but Ami held my face tightly in between her hands.

'You want it like that?' I thought, suddenly feeling angrier then ever. 'Fine. I wanna do this anyways…'

I put his plan into action at the moment Ami slid her tongue in my mouth, the thing I was waiting for. I bit down on her tongue hard, drawing blood.

Ami yelled in shock, jumping away from me, holding her hands in front of her mouth. I licked the sweet blood from my lips.

"By the way… Ami was it, un?" I glared at her when I didn't receive a reply.

"You are… a terrible kisser, un."

Ami gasped. Jade and Kyra quickly took both one of her arms, and led her away, but not before spitting at my feet disgusted that a man would do something like that.

I just watched them walk off, and then spat on the ground as well, wanting to get rid of Ami's blood, when I heard a voice behind me.

"D-Dei!"

Tenten rushed up to him.

"What the hell were you doing?" She stared at me, looking confused and surprised.

"I… bit her?" I tried.

Tenten slapped her own forehead.

"That's not what I meant, I saw you bit her. But don't you care about Sakura!?"

"Saku-GAH!!" I ran off on top speed.

"WAIT!" Tenten yelled after him. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! … Ulgh. Men."

"Where? And what about men?" I was standing behind her, giving Tenten a heart attack.

"MORON! Sakura's most likely in the park next to school sitting in a Sakura tree, which stands next to the pond. And men are idiots! Where are you waiting for!? GET MOVING!"

I was already gone. Before I ran out the school, I turned, and made my way to the music-class to get something.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I kicked off my shoes before climbing up the Sakura tree, which hovered over the pound. I always sat here when I felt depressed, but it had been a long time ago. I'd mostly go to Tenten or Hinata now if I was. But I found my feet carrying me to this place now, to this branch, to cry all my feelings out.

"I'm such an imbecile." I whispered to myself. "Such an imbecile…"

I leaned back, my back resting against the tree trunk, both legs on another side of the branch. I knew I couldn't afford myself falling in love again. And especially with someone like _him_…

He was twenty-one, handsome, sweet and most likely the world for every girl in our school. What made me think he would like me? I'm fourteen, ugly, selfish and absolutely a nobody.

It was stupid, stupid, stupid.

He would never like me.

"Sakura-s…chan."

My eyes snapped open. Was that Deidara? I looked down, but the many blossoms of the tree made sure I couldn't see him. Which meant he couldn't see me either.

"Gomenasai… For everything, un…"

He really did sound sad. I swallowed. He would only make things worse by telling it was all a misunderstanding, that he didn't like me in that way.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" I said, sniffing.

A short silence. I wondered what he was doing.

"Sakura!" He suddenly yelled out. "I- I-!"

'You _what!?_' I thought. I really wanted to know what he was doing, but once again, it remained quiet. I shoved some blossoms away with my hand, trying to catch him with my eyes.

I heard him sigh, and flop down on the ground.

'Damn it, Dei-kun, what were you going to say?'

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard a _guitar_. A guitar! Is he the most romantic boy in the universe or something?

It became even better when he started singing with it.

**_"What day is it,  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up,  
And I can't back down,  
I've been losing so much time_**

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…"

If anyone would hear this! I used both of my hands now to shove away the blossoms, and finally I could spot his blond hair.

**_"All of the things that I want to say,  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words,  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_**

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do,  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…

Something about you now,  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful,  
Everything she does is right…"

I recognised the guitar of school in his hands. He had his eyes closed, making sure he did everything perfectly. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand before I started climbing out of the tree.

**_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of_**

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do,  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you…

What day is it,  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…" (2)

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sakura sat down in front of him, biting her lip. He opened his eyes; a little shocked she was suddenly sitting so close. 

"Don't leave me ever again..." She whispered.

"I never left, un... I was taken... by force... You went..." He replied softly.

"It took you longer to say no to her then to hit her..." Sakura smiled weakly, stroking his cheek.

"I just- I can't explain... What you're doing to me... I-"

"Don't talk." She laid her hand on his heart. "Don't spend time on words... Just live the moment... With your heart."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a hug, but halfway he changed his mind. He just couldn't resist it.

Slowly, he brushed his lips over hers, and he felt surprised about how soft they were. She shivered at his contact, but didn't pull away. He bended towards her again, kissing her gently.

Sakura felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. While slowly responding to the most amazing thing in the world – his kiss – her mind went totally empty. She could only feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. She felt amazed, but confused at the same time.

Deidara tried his best to keep their kiss steady, not trying to make any more movement encase she didn't want to. Just that moment, she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Tenten whispered from behind some shrubs. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Don't you think it's a little r-rude to spy on them?" She replied softly. Her lavender eyes fell on the camera in Tenten's hands. "A-and _tape_ them?"

"We're not spying, we're just making sure Dei doesn't fuck up again." Tenten said seriously.

Deidara and Sakura broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other's lightly. She stroked his jaw line softly with the tips of her fingers and sighed.

"Deidara-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"You... give me so many different feelings I've never felt before... I can't even explain to you how I feel right now..."

Deidara softly kissed her again. "I feel... The same... I think..."

Sakura hugged him, laying her forehead in his neck. She inhaled his scent, planning to never ever let him be taken away from her again. Deidara breathed her scent in.

'I'll never let you go...' He thought.

"Deidara-kun..." Sakura's voice sounded a little softer because her face was still in his neck. "I think I love you..."

Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

'Is that what this feeling is? Love?'

"If... This feeling... Is what you say it is... then..." He started slowly. He felt Sakura's grip on him get tighter. "I love you..."

She didn't reply, but he did feel something wet fall on his shoulder.

'_Sa-... kura-…chan?_'

He realised she was crying. He hugged her closer, pulling her onto his chest, still stroking her hair.

"Shh… It's okay…" He whispered.

"D-Deidara-kun... I'm not crying because I'm sad…" She clutched onto his shirt. He closed his eyes listening, kissing her hair softly.

"I'm just... happy... Real happy..."

Before he knew it, the tears were falling from his own eyes silently.

"You-you don't know h-how much that means to me..." He felt like such a loser, for crying. Which guy cries?

Sakura slowly looked up to see his face His tears were making his eyeliner bleed. She wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"Don't cry... You'll mess up your eyeliner..." She gave him a soft smile. He smiled back.

"Deidara-kun…" She pulled her hand back. "Do you remember you said that you were moving again, but if you liked it here, you would stay?... Do you remember that?..."

"U-un..." Deidara remembered it clearly.

"... Are you staying?..." Sakura asked him carefully.

Deidara looked around the peaceful park, and then into her eyes.

"I wouldn't leave unless your life depended on it..." He said, while brushing some strands out of her face.

"D-Dei-kun..." She blushed softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Deidara hugged her, his smile returned to his lips. Sakura gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before burying her face in his long hair.

* * *

(1) _Three Doors Down – Story of a Girl_

(2) _Life house – You and Me_

**Hinata020** – _Just wanted to tell you, no, I haven't written a sequel to Crimson Cherry Blossom. That is, not __yet__. First I want to do other things, like this and my LotR x NRT._

_Please leave a review!_

_xxx from Pie-chan and Raven-san._


	6. Many, many feelings

_**A/N**__: Thanks once again for the amazing reviews! Over a 100 reviews after only 5 chapters!? We feel like a bunch of proud idiot morons. Thank you all!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Six_

**_Many, many feelings_**

* * *

Tenten snickered evilly and zoomed in a little. 

"When someone asks, I didn't help you with this…" Whispered Hinata against her, looking at Deidara and Sakura from behind the shrubs.

"Nice friend you are." Tenten mumbled. "We should invite Sakura-chan and Dei a evening and watch this 'romantic movie' together." She snickered again.

"What are you doing, Tenten-chan?" A voice from behind them said softly. Hinata and Tenten almost got an heart attack and turned around. Temari frowned at them.

"T-Temari-chan! Shh!" Tenten hissed. "We're taping some very good romance scenes here."

"Not we, you…" Hinata mumbled.

"You're taping Sakura with HIM!?" Temari almost screamed. "That's disgusting! How could she!?"

"SHHHT!" Tenten could kill her. Hinata quickly looked around to see if Deidara and Sakura had heard, but they still sat in the same position, hugging each other.

"Don't look…" Sakura whispered in Deidara's ear. "But… Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan and Temari-chan are watching us…"

"I know…" Deidara replied. "Coming?" He glanced into the tree branches.

"… We could also fake a scene…" Sakura suggested quietly. "Just to get them back…"

Deidara smiled, one full of evil. Sakura giggled.

"Got any ideas, un?" Deidara continued stroking her hair while she thought. Then, he felt her smirk against his skin.

"I know something…"

"Heh… I'm listening, un…"

"Just do what I say," Sakura started. "Explaining takes too long, but I guarantee, Tenten-chan's reaction will be awesome…"

"Okay." Deidara looked back at the hiding spot from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Put your hand underneath my shirt…"

Deidara turned bright red. "Wh-what?!"

"Just do it." Sakura mumbled.

"H-hai…" Slowly, he lifted her shirt a little and let his hand slide up her stomach, caressing gently around her navel.

"Higher." Whispered Sakura in his ear.

Meanwhile, Tenten suddenly got up a little.

"What is he doing?"

Hinata blushed.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Tenten narrowed her eyes.

Deidara took a shaky breath and reached up some more. He stopped when the tips of his fingers felt the silky material of her bra.

"Higher…" Sakura's voice sounded in his ear.

Deidara felt his hands shake.

'Oh… My… GOD!!!' He thought. He reached up a little further, his hand following the lines of her breast. Sakura couldn't say she was calm, but she didn't let him notice. Inner Sakura was freaking out though.

Tenten totally shook from anger. She didn't even notice Deidara's shyness. People had used Sakura in the past because of her body and she had been hurt. And was Deidara going to do the same!?

"T-Tenten-chan, please calm down…" Hinata said slowly. "They c-can do whatever they want…"

Deidara bit his lip, reaching up a little more and touching her, still shaking. Sakura stroked his neck softly.

'Come on Tenten, I can feel your anger _here_…' She thought. 'Hinata must be holding her back… Although it wont take long anymore for sure.'

'Oh god… I-I'm gonna…' Deidara felt like fainting.

"She'll be here any moment now…" Sakura suddenly whispered.

He looked up at her. "Wh-What?"

"She's _so_ angry… Just wait. You'll see."

He swallowed and nodded.

"Relax…" She said, stroking his shoulder. She was quite surprised he acted so nervous. She though this would have been normal for him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I've never done this to anyone…" He said slowly. The blushing got worse. "Also… I-I think I'm- I'm g-gonna…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"Hinata-chan, hold the camera." Tenten mumbled.

"Wh-What?" Hinata looked up, shocked.

"I'm so going there!"

"Uhh… I don't know i-if that's such a smart idea, T-Tenten-chan…"

Sakura looked at Deidara for a second. He tried a smile.

"OKAY, THAT DOES IT!" Tenten suddenly stormed up to them, causing them to break apart. "NO ONE IS ALOUD TO GRAB HER BOOBS! YOU CANT TO THAT! YOU LOVE HER OR HER BODY!? SAKURA HOW CAN YOU ALLOW HIM!?!?!? HE'S- HE'S- HE'S-"

She fell quiet when the two started laughing. Deidara was still blushing lightly.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Tenten yelled.

"Like we didn't hear you back there..." Sakura said grinning. "I told him to do so to get you back..." Her grin turned into a smile. Deidara laughed again.

"What?" Tenten asked. Hinata slowly walked up to them when Tenten slapped Deidara.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE RAPING HER!" She yelled out.

"We should hit YOU, since you were spying on us..." Sakura warned Tenten, and kissed his cheek where Tenten slapped him. "Does it hurt?..."

"No... It's fine..." Deidara smiles cutely at her.

Tenten sweat dropped. "Uhh… Sorry?..."

"Don't be, un…" Deidara replied. "You thought I was doing something wrong… And acted accordingly, un!"

"But you didn't do something wrong, Tenten did." Sakura mumbled.

"I was just making sure he didn't screw up!" Tenten protested.

"While taping it?..." Hinata asked quietly while giving Tenten back her camera.

Tenten was quiet for a second.

"Shuddup." She mumbled then.

Deidara looked shiftily from left to right and back again a few times before yelling happily;

"GROUP HUG!!!!!"

Sakura and Tenten laughed, and hugged Deidara. Hinata stood next to them, a little unsure.

Dei quickly pulled the brunette and pink-haired girl apart making room for Hinata, and grinned at her. She blushed and joined the hug, a little shy. Deidara smiled at Sakura, and smirked at the rest.

"Hey, I want a smile too!" Tenten complained, noticing Sakura was the only one receiving smiles from the blonde.

Sakura stuck out her tongue while Deidara grinned. Tenten made a fake pout, causing Hinata to laugh softly.

Sakura leaned with her head on Deidara's shoulder, smiling.

"But Dei, you can never do something Sakura-chan doesn't like!" Tenten warned.

"T-Tenten-chan, shut it!" Sakura replied, blushing madly. "You sound like a parent!"

"Yeah Tenten, un!" Deidara repeated in a singsong voice.

"I'm just making sure." Tenten mumbled.

* * *

After Deidara returned the guitar to school, he came back and the group chatted for a while. Deidara realised that Hinata and Tenten were two very kind persons. Even Hinata could be very social if you knew her better. 

"Hey!"

The girls looked up, seeing Deidara starting to climb the Sakura tree.

"You guys coming, un?"

He hung upside-down on the tree branch, looking at them. Sakura laughed and climbed after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tenten followed, leaving Hinata on the ground, who doubted. Her clothing was white, and climbing in the tree would cause some damage to them. Her father would be mad! Also, she wasn't worlds best tree-climber.

"Eh? Hinata-sama, un?" Deidara asked, while the two girls reached him.

"Y- Yes?" Hinata looked up at him while Sakura sat down on the branch next to Deidara, who was still hanging upside-down. While being in that position, he started taking his long coat off. He held it out to her, only hanging onto the branch with his legs.

"Here... Or else your clothes will get dirty, un."

Hinata reached out and took it from him.

"A- Arigatou, Deidara-san..."

He smiled.

"Just don't fall off, Dei-kun..." Sakura said with a concerned voice.

"Yeah right..." He grinned. "I have a great sense of balance, un!"

Sakura giggled slightly. Hinata put on the black, in red clouds covered cloak and slowly started to climb the tree.

Deidara watched her, making sure he was ready if she slipped.

"You okay?" Tenten asked, looking down to Hinata.

"Y-Yeah…" The reply came.

Sakura was softly singing while waiting for Hinata to come up. Deidara smiled at her singing, but made sure keeping an eye on Hinata.

He relaxed when she got there.

'She won't fall... If she does then Tenten can get her…'

Sakura stopped singing to help Hinata to sit next to her, when Tenten suddenly took of her shoe and threw it at Sakura.

"Keep singing!" The brunette said loudly.

"Did you just throw with your shoe!?" Sakura said just as loud, looking down at how the shoe landed on the grass underneath them. Deidara laughed.

"… Maybe I did." Tenten smiled innocently. Sakura sweat dropped.

"... I don't feel like singing anymore..." She said slowly.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO!" Tenten waved furiously with her arms like a maniac.

"Ulgh!" Sakura turned to Deidara. "Deidara-kun, say something about it!"

"Uhh…" Deidara got up, sitting normal. "Sh-she doesn't have to, un?"

Sakura smiled in triumph. Tenten groaned.

"Damn... I wanna hear that sooooong…"

"I-I'll sing it?" Deidara offered.

"Can you?" Tenten immediately cheered up.

"Of course he can, he sings amazingly..." Sakura smiled. Deidara blushed.

"Cool..." Tenten grinned. Hinata waved her feet back and forth a little, following the conversation.

Deidara scraped his throat and started singing.

**_"From in the middle of the room,_**

**_She hears the conversation moving,_**

**_Further from where she's going, without even knowing_**

**_Now, the vibrations in the floor are,_**

**_Getting closer to the door, and,_**

**_Is this the way you, let your problems drift away to?_**

**_I climb, so high, it blows me away sometimes,_**

**_See through, my holes, into this place I call my own_**

**_This time, I'll try, it's in the air tonight,_**

**_Sleep tonight, no more cryin',_**

**_'cause I've got you on my side!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to say, you love me,_**

**_I don't care, just stop living like this!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to see, who I am,_**

**_And stop the violence, no more silence!"_**

Deidara's voice got more confident while he continued. Tenten was laying on her stomach on her branch, listening to him.

**_"From in the middle of the room,_**

**_She hears the conversation moving,_**

**_Further from where she's going, without even knowing_**

**_Now, the vibrations in the floor are,_**

**_Getting closer to the door, and,_**

**_Is this the way you, let your problems drift away to?_**

**_I climb, so high, it blows me away sometimes,_**

**_See through, my holes, into this place I call my own_**

**_This time, I'll try, it's in the air tonight,_**

**_Sleep tonight, no more cryin',_**

**_'cause I've got you on my side!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to say, you love me,_**

**_I don't care, just stop living like this!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to see, who I am,_**

**_And stop the violence, no more silence!_**

**_I'm gonna show ya I'm alive,_**

**_Breathing clearly for the first time,_**

**_Hold me in your arms,_**

**_Take me, to the, place where, you are_**

**_I needed time to clear my mind,_**

**_Keeping balanced on this line,_**

**_Was impossible, before I met you!"_**

Sakura really got the urge to sing along, but stayed quiet, listening to his voice. Hinata leaned against Sakura, listening as well. She looked quite amazed, just like Tenten. It made Sakura feel… proud.

**_"I climb, so high, it blows me away sometimes,_**

**_Sleep tonight, no more cryin',_**

**_'cause I've got you on my side!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to say, you love me,_**

**_I don't care, just stop living like this!_**

**_I don't want to be, anything at all,_**

**_I just want you to see, who I am,_**

**_And stop the violence, no more silence!_**

**_I'll shout from the top of the rooftop singing,_**

**_I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in,_**

**_Listen to the sound of the voices ringing,_**

**_I can't deny it, no more silence!_**

**_We'll shout from the top of the rooftop singing,_**

**_We're not afraid of the bed we lay in,_**

**_Listen to the sound of the voices ringing,_**

**_I can't deny it, no more silence!"_** (1)

Deidara ended the song singing in perfect voice. Tenten applauded, grinning like hell, and Sakura smiled. Deidara blushed.

"Y-You have a very good voice, Deidara-san..." Hinata complimented him.

"A-arigatou... Hi-Hinata-sama..." He replied, sounding just as softly as her.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Tenten busted through with her loud voice. "You should sing with Sakura-chan once!"

"N- No, I'll make his good voice sound like crap!" Sakura quickly said.

Dei moved lightning fast from his branch to hers, sitting behind her and hugging her.

"That's not true Sakura-chan, un..." He whispered in her ear. She blushed.

Tenten grinned, and 'aww'-ed at them. Deidara stuck out his tongue while Sakura still blushed.

"You ok?" Deidara asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She smiled, and stroked his hands. He grinned like a crazy person.

" Ne Hinata-chan, look how he's grinning and how she's blushing..." Tenten pointed out, smirking. Dei let Sakura go and poked Tenten (Itachi style) on the forehead.

"Hey!" She rubbed her forehead "That hurt!"

Hinata laughed a little and Sakura grinned.

"Aww..." Deidara did teasingly. "You want me to "kiss" it better?"

"O-" Started Tenten.

"No." Sakura interrupted, glaring at Tenten. Tenten grinned at her pink-haired friend.

"Ahh Sakura, you don't have to be jealous... I wont steal your boyfriend from you."

Deidara went bright red. "Bo-boy fr-friend?"

"Well, yeah." Tenten held up her hand and started to count on her fingers. "You kissed, and not even a little bit, and you are hugging each other every possible second... AND you both admitted you love each other. And-"

"That's enough explaining, Tenten!" Sakura interrupted, blushing like hell. Dei sneaked his arms around Sakura's waist, grinning.

"That's what I meant!" Tenten said in a singsong voice.

Sakura blushed even more, leaning against Deidara.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!" Someone suddenly yelled.

All four of them were startled as the voice sounded through the park. Tenten and Hinata were able to get a hold of a branch, but Deidara fell backwards out of the tree. Since Sakura was still leaning against him, she slid off the branch as well with a loud yelp.

* * *

Deidara hit the ground, and although he had tried to catch himself at the last minute, he was stunned. There was a loud crack, he forced his eyes open. 

'_Sakura-chan!_'

He forced himself up and looked around for her, shocked. She was sitting quite close to him on her knees, holding her right arm, which was bleeding. Tenten and Hinata started hurrying as fast as possible out of the tree.

"S- Sa- Sakura-ch-chan?" Deidara stared at her with huge eyes. Her breathing was quick.

"I fell on a sharp s-stone." She gasped slightly, feeling the pain spreading through her arm. Deidara's eyes fell on a stone next to her with a sharp point, covered in blood.

Hinata and Tenten came walking up to them. Hinata kneeled down next to Sakura, looking at her arm and touching it carefully.

Sakura gasped again. "It hurts..."

"Hi-Hinata-sama..." Deidara looked at her. "Give me my coat, un..."

Hinata did as told, taking off his coat, and handed it over to him. He ripped the sleeve off.

"M- Moron..." Sakura mumbled. '_That was his fav coat..._'

He wrapped the material around her arm, to help stop the bleeding. She made a small sound of pain.

"We should get her to the hospital..." Hinata said softly.

"H-Hai..." Deidara lifter her up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tenten asked worriedly, and bit her lip.

"It's just a scratch." Sakura said annoyed.

"Sakura-chan... Can you hold onto my back if I carry you, un?" Deidara asked her. She looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. He moved her onto his back.

"Hinata-sama, Tenten-san, un." He looked at them. "I'll tell you later what happened, okay?"

The girls nodded and watched Deidara hurry off, their friend on his back.

* * *

He was breathing heavily when they reached the building. Sakura tried to ignore her own pain as she looked at him. 

"You okay?"

"U- un…" He said, even though he was trying hard to catch his breath.

"Good…" She held on a little tighter as Deidara walked into the hospital. "We need a doctor."

Deidara nodded, and looked around in the room trying to spot a nurse or someone. He saw one standing in the corner, talking to an elder looking man. She looked up strangely when he approached her.

"I-I n-need a-a d-doctor, u-un!"

"What's wrong?" The nurse smiled friendly.

"H-Her arm is b-bleeding a l-lot…"

"Arm? Whose arm? Is she here?" The nurse kept smiling friendly as she asked.

Deidara stared at her, and the urge to hit her was close. He shifted Sakura a little on his back, causing the nurse to notice her, and also the ripped sleeve soaked in blood around her arm. She hurried away for a doctor.

Deidara felt like he wants to collapse right there and sleep forever. He had ran all the way from the park close to school to the hospital, without stopping.

A doctor walked up to them and took Sakura over, as if something was wrong with her leg instead of her arm. Sakura looked at Deidara over the mans shoulder, mouthing to him the words 'go to sleep', but Deidara shook his head.

"No way un!" He told her before following.

Sakura sighed a little, but smiled.

The doctor went inside a small room, leaving the door open so Deidara could come in as well. He sat Sakura down on a chair, and slowly started removing the bloody clothing around her arm. Deidara stood next to her, looking at how the man worked.

"You've got a deep cut." The doctor looked at it for a second. "I think if I stitch it now, it'll be better in no time."

"S-stitch it?" Sakura stuttered. Deidara's hand brushed against her good one. She immediately grabbed his hand, almost squeezing it off, causing Deidara's eye to twitch.

'Damn it you're strong!' He thought.

"It'll be over in a second." The doctor got the right things to work with and started stitching her arm.

Sakura was still clinging onto his hand, almost ripping it off.

"It hurts so much, Dei-kun..." She whispered in his ear.

"Uh huh..." He replied. His eyes started watering. '_I...Can't feel my fingers..._'

Sakura's hold on his hand got softer as the minutes went by, but Deidara's eyes only watered more.

'This... This is... All my fault...' He thought.

"D- Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked quietly as she felt his hand grow cold.

'This is all my fault!' Went through his head.

"... Wh- What's wrong?…" Sakura bit her lip.

Deidara smiled slightly at her. "N-nothing..."

"…No, not 'nothing'. Don't push me away like that." Sakura said, tugging a little at his hand, wanting him to tell the truth.

Suddenly, he sniffed a little and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Uh... I'll be back in a moment..." The doctor mumbled when he was finished, and made his way out of the room.

Sakura pulled Deidara down so he was sitting next to her and wrapped her good arm around him. "Deidara-kun?"

The tears were falling against is own will, again. He really didn't want to cry. It made him look weak. But it happened.

"I-it's all m-my f-fault..." He whispered.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault!!" Sakura said surprised. "And, I'm even a bit glad..." She added.

"E-eh?" Deidara looked up at her, confused.

"I can't write now... Means no difficult tests for a while on school." Sakura smiled softly at him.

"Heh..." He looked down again. Sakura pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

"Don't think this is your fault, because it's not. Anyone could have fallen out of that tree. And I'm glad I only cut my arm and that you didn't break your neck!"

Deidara smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smiled back and leaned against him.

"I really love you…" She whispered. He blushed slightly.

"Love you too, un..." He whispered back.

It was quiet for a moment.

"And I really feel like eating cookies right now…" Sakura suddenly said.

Deidara smiled and pulled a bag of giant cookies from behind his back. The size of one was about the size of your face!

Sakura face turned to super happy, with huge sparkly eyes. "COOKIES!"

"Un!!" He gave her one.

Sakura was totally amazed, and tried to put the whole cookie in her mouth in one time. She failed miserably.

Deidara laughed like hell as she struggled.

"WHIHTHS WHOTH WHLOGING!!" Sakura tried to say.

Deidara was laughing so hard it was difficult for him to say something. "Wh-what?"

Sakura was desperately trying to swallow the lump of cookie in her mouth which totally wasn't working. Deidara bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stop laughing. After at least ten minutes, Sakura was able to swallow it. She took a deep breath.

"I said: Why are you laughing?" She did a fake angry look.

Deidara couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing again, falling of his chair.

"H- Hey! ..." Sakura started laughing as well. Deidara rolled over the floor, laughing so hard.

The doctor walked in again, finding a laughing Deidara on the floor and a Sakura crying from laughter. He raised his eyebrows.

Deidara saw the doctor and rose from the floor immediately.

"She started it..."

Sakura gasped. "I DID NOT! I only ate a… a cookie!"

"Did TOO!" Dei yelled back.

"DID NOT!" Sakura turned at the doctor with puppy eyes. "Sir you HAVE to believe me!"

"Did too…" Deidara mumbled.

"Uhh..." The doctor coughed and started to bandage Sakura's arm. "Sir, are you her parent? Or brother, perhaps?" He asked meanwhile.

Deidara's eye twitched. "Parent?"

"He's my boyfriend." Sakura said a little offended. Deidara went scarlet red, still not used to the 'nickname'.

"Oh… Your name, girl?"

"Haruno Sakura."

The doctor finished bandaging her arm and gave her a paper. "Give this to your parents."

"Uh, okay..." Sakura looked at it. The doctor smiled.

"Then you're free to go! Excuse me for now, I have work to do…" He left the room.

Sakura smiled slightly at Deidara.

"Deidara-kun?"

"Un?" He replied.

"My bike is still at school, but, could you bike me home? I can't really bike well with my arm like this… It still slightly hurts. And I would also return your skateboard to you." Sakura smiled again and he smiled back.

"Okay, un."

* * *

Sakura tossed her keys at Deidara, who caught them and started unlocking her bike. Sakura smiled slightly, but her smile faded when three people walked up to them. 

Neji, Naruto and Ino came walking by. Sakura's look became surprised, seeing her old friend next to Neji.

"Hey! Did you guys see Hinata, maybe, perhaps?" Naruto asked Sakura and Deidara. Deidara looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly at Neji before looking at Sakura.

"She was at the park with us, right, un?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded and bit her lip.

"And, forehead girl?" Ino suddenly asked loudly. "Did you already bit off your tongue?"

Deidara got an anime vein while Sakura became even more surprised.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

Neji smirked.

"Hey Neji!" Deidara threw back. "I heard you were going out with Ami, un! How do you do it? She's a _terrible_ kisser, un."

"At least I can still see what's behind her because her forehead isn't like a mountain." Neji said, shoving his hands in his pockets, still smirking. "And she's not a noob."

Deidara stepped forward and punched Neji in the face, drawing blood.

Sakura and Ino both gasped.

"N- Neji!" Ino said shocked.

Neji slowly came up, holding a hand in front of his bleeding nose. He glared at Deidara, and for a small second, Sakura thought he was going to leave it. But then, Neji jumped right at Deidara, causing them to both fall between the bikes, and started to punch him everywhere. Deidara used both his arms to defend himself, so on an impulse, he reached out to Neji's uncovered arm and bit hard in the flesh.

Neji yelled, pulling his arm back, and gave Deidara a hard kneeing in his groin.

"AAHH!!! G-God!" He screamed. He heat butted Neji, hard, to get him back. Neji grew dizzy, but that didn't stop him from trying to hit the older blonde everywhere possible.

"NARUTO, FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled angrily at Naruto. Naruto did nothing, knowing he couldn't get the strong males apart anyway.

Deidara kicked Neji off of him, causing him to fly through the air and land on the ground. He wiped some blood off of his face using his arm and stood up again.

That's when Deidara laughed dryly. He slowly sat up, glaring at Neji, his blue eyes cold as ice, his face darkened.

Ino and Naruto where clearly creeped out by his 'new look'. Neji stared at Deidara as well, looking disgusted, and maybe even a little scared. But who was most taken aback was Sakura.

She watched how the nice, tender, romantic Deidara-kun turned into a fighting monster. He sped up to Neji and tackled the boy lighting fast to the ground. As Neji fell on the ground again, Deidara flung his arm back, ready to beat him up until he couldn't move anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

Deidara stopped just before his fist connected with Neji's face.

"DOES THIS SOLVE ANYTHING!?" She screamed at the two. "JUST BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER!!? DEI, YOU COULD GET IN PRISON FOR THIS; YOURE 21 AND HE'S UNDERAGE! AND NEJI, YOU WONT GET ANYWHERE IF YOURE ONLY OFFENDING PEOPLE! CANT YOU GET A LIFE!?"

Deidara let go of Neji and backed up, standing a little behind Sakura. He saw she hadn't liked a moment of this, even though they had fought because Neji had offended her.

"You just can't get anywhere when you're always fighting…" Sakura finished slowly.

"Well then what about _you_, forehead?" Ino suddenly spoke up. "You're always offending people too. YOU are the one to search a life!"

For one moment, it was quiet.

Then Sakura jumped at Ino, ignoring her own rules, using her nails damaging Ino's pretty face. The three boys stared at them, startled.

Ino pulled at Sakura's hair, trying to get her away. Sakura yelled loudly when Ino pulled a hand full of pink strands out of her head.

Deidara suddenly hurried up to the two girls and grabbed Sakura around the waist, lifting her away easily. Sakura kept struggling, wanting to get back to Ino, panting heavily. Deidara had to struggle as well to keep a hold of her

Ino was sobbing softly, holding her scratched face. Neji ignored his own bleeding and knelt down next to Ino, whispering to her.

"Sakura-san..." Deidara said softly. "P-please calm down, un..."

Sakura bit her lip and stopped struggling as she realised what she did.

"You can let me go..." She mumbled.

Deidara sat her down and wiped away some blood from his eye. Sakura noticed the big cut on his forehead above his right eye, along with other bruises.

"Lets get to my house so I can look at your injuries…" She said softly, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"Un..." Deidara took the bike and stepped on it. "You coming?"

Sakura nodded and sat down on the back slowly, holding him with one arm. He started biking off, not looking back even when Neji called out to them.

* * *

None of them talked the whole ride home. 

Deidara grew uncomfortable with her saying nothing, but he didn't know what to say himself as well, so he decided to keep quiet too. He stopped in front of her house and waited for her to get off the bike before he put it in front of the house. After locking it, he gave her the keys.

She opened the door and they walked in quietly. One of her dogs looked up lazily as they came in, but went back to sleep after. It seemed none of Sakura's parents were home.

She got up the stairs, still not saying anything. Deidara followed. They went in her bedroom and Sakura closed the door behind them. The gestured him to sit down on her bed, still haven't said a word.

He sat down. 'If she doesn't say something I think I'm gonna explode!' He thought.

Sakura sat down on a chair in front of him and pulled a bag on her lap. She took some stuff out of it, and began treating the cuts on his face.

Deidara winced slightly, and tried to catch her look. Her eyes were focused on his face.

'Damn that stuff stings!!' Deidara cursed in mind.

Sakura didn't show the slightest hint of emotion. She just worked. Deidara looked down, upset.

After an other while of silence, Sakura finished treating his face and got up. She looked in her mirror to see if Ino damaged her hair too badly. Deidara looked up, watching her, but looked down again when she took back her seat in front of him.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Gomenasai!" He whispered.

Sakura let him go again and licked her lips a little. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Nani?" Deidara asked softly.

"…" Sakura closed her mouth and got a little closer to him. He bit his lip.

'Wh-what's wrong?' He thought.

She came even closer, glancing from his eyes to his lips and back.

Deidara swallowed. 'Just_ SAY_ something!!'

She was now only an inch away from his face, breathing on his skin. His breathing got lightly faster.

'C'MON DEI!! JUST SAY SOMETHING!' He yelled against himself in his mind.

Then, Sakura brushed with her lips over his in a questioning way. She pulled back, her emerald eyes looking deep into his. He paused, and leaned in, kissing her gently, suggestively. She responded, slowly sliding her arms around him while sharing their kiss.

He lets his tongue probe at her lips, begging. She shivered, unknown to the feeling, and parted her lips for him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slid between her lips and rub against her own. Sakura tensed up, welcoming the new feeling, and pushed her small frame against his chest.

Deidara leaned back, with his back on the back, still kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled at her bottom lip. Sakura couldn't help it but let out a small moan.

He started kissing softly along her jaw line. She bit her lip, trying not to moan cause of the many feelings he was giving her. His lips trailed over her neck and ended up at her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

Her moan escaped her lips as she started stroking his neck slowly. He smiled into her skin, nipping tenderly. Sakura got a hold onto his shirt, enjoying all those feelings, and pushed her small frame against his.

Deidara sighed satisfied and ran his fingers through her short hair, kissing her skin more.

"D- Don't stop…" Sakura whispered, saying something for the first time since they where in her house.

For a moment, he did nothing, glad to have heard her soft voice again. Then he continued nipping and kissing his way along her neck and shoulder. She tilted her head up, giving him better access, and closed her eyes again. Now and then, she made a small sound of pleasure.

He let his tongue run over her throat. She gasped and turned her head, capturing his lips with her own. He let her dominate.

'Sh-she's a good kisser…' He thought amazed.

She played with his tongue using her own, stroking his chest slowly, while his fingers played with a loose strand of her pink hair. She seemed to be totally lost in his embrace and kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

He pulled away for a second, as if he caught his breath, and then kissed her again deeply. She responded, letting her hands slid underneath his shirt at the back, caressing his bare back.

A shiver ran over his spine and Sakura pulled her hands back, as if she had hurt him.

'I didn't know you can lose your own control in this...' She thought shocked.

"Don't stop..." He whispered against her lips, copying her words.

'Damn... What is this feeling? It feels... Good...' Went through his mind.

Sakura blushed softly. Slowly, she let her hands slid back underneath his shirt, stroking his back. He sighed again.

'Oh god...' He thought.

She nipped softly on his lower lip, letting her hands follow the curves of his back. Deidara let out a low moan of pleasure.

'Oh god!! That felt s-so g-_good_!!'

Sakura continued as Deidara let his hands travel playfully up the back of her shirt. She tensed up enjoyed, her own movements slowing down as she concentrated on his. His cold fingertips brushed against her bra, then over a sensitive spot. She moaned against his lips and pushed herself closer immediately.

'I found it...' Deidara thought satisfied. He rubbed against the same spot deliberately teasing her. Sakura moaned louder and bit her lip, trying to hold it in. "D- Dei..."

He breathed against her ear, a smile playing on his lips. She buried her face in his neck, trailing with her lips over his skin, her arms tightly around him. He nipped teasingly at her ear, causing her to shiver. He moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck, leaving a small mark.

Sakura let another moan escape her swollen lips, pushing her body even more against his. He licked at the mark, and moved down slowly to her shoulder. Sakura panted slightly, right next to his ear.

'_He's going to make me explode... Th- These feelings..._'

Deidara sighed again, hungrily, but softly biting into her skin. She played with the strands of his hair, wanting him to continue for forever.

She stroked his chest, but suddenly held back. Deidara bit his lip.

'Oh no... I've done something wrong? I'm a terrible kisser?' He thought worried.

"Dei…" She whispered against his lips. He swallowed.

"Hm?"

"I-... I love you…" She breathed. His eyes widened, before they softened. A small smile grew on his lips.

"I... love you too..." He answered softly.

She kissed him again, more passionately, catching him slightly off guard, causing him to lose his chance for dominance. She couldn't help it but smile slightly in their kiss.

He shuddered with pleasure and ecstasy as he let her kiss him. She let her tongue slip between his lips, exploring his mouth. He lifted the bottom of her shirt a little, showing off her navel. He slowly drew circles with his finger on her stomach. She shivered softly, taken aback a little, but enjoying his touch.

With a quick move, Deidara rolled them both over, causing Sakura to lay underneath him. She gasped in surprise as he moved down and kissed into her stomach and started to draw circles with his tongue. She moaned, and quickly bit her lip, shutting her eyes.

'Sh- Shit that feels s-so good!…'

He smirked into her skin and licked at her navel again. Sakura grasped the sheets tightly, breathing heavily, her breasts slowly moving up and down with her breathing. Deidara moved up a little, teasingly nipping at the skin over her ribcage. She purred softly. He kept nibbling at her skin and licked after, going over the marks he left behind.

Sakura moaned again, letting her hands travel over his shoulders. He smiled weakly into her skin again.

'God...' He thought. 'This is so tiring… but so much fun… And so much worth it…'

"D- Dei…dara…" Sakura breathed out.

"Hmn?" He continued licking.

" M- My parents should - ahh - get h-home soon…"

He stopped in a mid-lick. She blushed furiously and sat up a little. They looked at each other.

Sakura really regret her words and bit her lip.

'I'm missing his touch already...' She thought saddened.

Deidara slowly crawled forward a little and kissed her deeply, almost reading her thoughts. She was slightly surprised at first, but then responded his kiss. He paused for a second, giving Sakura a chance to take over. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him deeply.

'Damn it you're strong!' Deidara thought startled, but paused again. 'Ok I KNOW I heard something that time!'

The pink haired teen pulled away, looking at him, and frowned slightly.

"I think I heard something, un…" He explained.

"Fuck, must be my parents." Sakura jumped off the bed and picked up Deidara's skateboard from the floor. She gave it to him. "Here."

"Arigatou." He stood up and smiled down at her.

"You're going through the window?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Well I can't exactly go out the front door now can I?" Deidara asked her, Jack Sparrow like. He bowed down and kissed her long and deep until they heard the front door open. He jumped out the window and onto the tree.

Sakura leaned out of her window, looking at him, a slight sad look in her eyes with him leaving. They kissed again shortly, Sakura caressing his cheek.

"Even though it's Saturday tomorrow, can I see you in front of school at, let's say, 6 pm?" Sakura asked.

"Un…" Deidara smiled, and she smiled back.

"Take care…" She told him.

Deidara waved two fingers off his forehead. "Ja..." With that, he jumped out of the tree and seemed to vanish.

Sakura sighed as she lost sight of him. She got away from the window and closed it.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I tossed and turned that night, my pulse racing, my body shifting relentlessly. I was tiring myself out but I couldn't sleep. 

Every time I drifted off, I heard her voice, a whisper, "_Don't stop…_"

I growled, why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

I felt something tug at my stomach. I fell out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. There, I leant against the bathroom wall, breathing hard. What was that?

My thoughts wandered back to Sakura and I felt it again, only worse this time.

Was it longing?

That sounded about right. I wanted her here next to me, to hear her voice, to feel her lips on my own, that's what's making me feel this way.

My body shivered as invisible hands felt up the curves in my back. I let out a low moan as I felt her lips on my neck again, touching, feeling, nipping, kissing… I wanted to feel all these things again.

I slowly drifted into sleep, my eyes closing slowly, letting my breathing slow down…

"_Sa…Sakura-chan…_"

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. 

I missed him so much. His scent was everywhere; on my pillow, on my sheets. Even though I had showered, my hair still smelled like his hands. My body itched from not feeling his skin or lips on it. I couldn't get enough of him, whatever I did or thought about.

I wanted him to lie next to me, wrap his warm arms around my waist and draw me close.

I wanted his lips on mine, so I could taste him and not only have rests of memories on my lips. So I could smell him and not only have his smell on my clothing and bed.

Only thinking about his name made my stomach pull together in a strange, nice way.

It made me know I truly loved him.

Then, I became worried. My feelings for him were strong; very strong. But what if he only loved me a little? Or worse; if he didn't love me at all?

I quickly pushed away those thoughts. Those things would matter when they became certain. For now, I had to enjoy our relationship as much as possible.

In the end, I still knew he cared about me. A lot. To beat up boys like Neji for me proved that. To bitch off girls like Ami and Ino for me proved that.

And the way he touched me, kissed me, gave me the feeling like I was on fire… The way he did things to me, causing me to moan his name…

A blush crept over my cheeks when that thought hit me. I realised that, even though I hadn't noticed it on that moment, that he had _turned me on_. Badly.

How could I even think about that? Fourteen years old and already perverted.

But it was true. And – maybe – I longed for more because there _was_ more…

I closed my eyes. Would I really want something like that? Like sex?

With Deidara-kun?

With a loud sigh, I pulled my pillow over my head. I shouldn't think about things like that.

But still, my mind was with it the rest of the night.

And sleep just wouldn't come.

* * *

_(1) **Thousand Foot Krutch – I Climb** _

_NarutoxHinataPie: Extra long chapter because it took me so long to update!! I'm very sorry, I swear. It had nothing to do with Itachi4Raven, it was all my fault. _

_We hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter! _

_Love, NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_.


	7. Meeting the Akatsuki

_**A/N**__: Whoa. Thank you all for the reviews! I think our ego is getting way to big because of all your amazing reviews…Sorry for the late update, NarutoxHinataPie had a boring vacation in Greece while Itachi4Raven was sitting in Spain. So there. Oh, and, YES, there will be a lemon in this fiction. Not yet though. And we'll warn when it comes, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. But yes there will be a lemon._

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Seven_

_**Meeting the Akatsuki**_

* * *

With a yawn, Sakura threw her bike against a tree next to school. Not sleeping a night was _not_ good for her.

She hadn't been able to get Deidara out her mind. And when she decided to get out of bed at 7 am, she looked like a skeleton, with bags and a white face.

Make-up can do miracles.

Her head shot up when she heard the sound of a skateboard going over tiles. Her favourite blond came into view, but he didn't seem to notice her yet.

"Deidara-kun?" Sakura called out.

"Eh?" He looked back, and went right into a tree.

"Ohh… That was stupid…" He rubbed his forehead.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Un!" He smiled at her and picked up his skateboard. Then he walked over.

She shove her hands in her pockets, suddenly turning very shy.

"So… What is it, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Eh…" Sakura looked up at him. "Well I was wondering… C- Can I see your house?"

"M- my house?" Deidara looked at her, surprised. She nodded.

"You've seen mine…" She added.

He blushed slightly. 'It's no big deal!' He thought. 'She only wants to see it!'

"I-it's not all that big, un…" He slowly said.

"That doesn't matter…" Sakura quickly said.

Just when she thought he wasn't going to let her, he smiled.

"Come on then! Un!"

"Eh? … O- oh, okay…" She shot him a quick smile and walked back to her bike.

'I wonder if I left a mess…' Deidara thought while watching her. 'OH NO!! What if I did?!'

"Deidara-kun?"

He looked up, seeing Sakura with her bike at her hands, frowning. "Shouldn't we go then?"

"Un!" He nodded, smiling again. She got on her bike.

"Which way?"

"This way…" He ran onto his board and zoomed off, doing to occasional trick to let her catch up.

"Damn…" Sakura started biking after him. "Not so fast!!!"

"Heh, gomen, un…" Deidara slowed down so he stayed just a little ahead of her.

"Better…" Mumbled Sakura. While biking, she tried to remember the way there.

* * *

Sakura stopped and stared at the mansion before her.

"Th- that's your house?" She stuttered. It was one of the biggest she had ever seen.

"Yes…" Deidara blushed slightly.

Sakura looked at him. "I thought you said that it wasn't that big!"

"My room isn't…" He said with a small shrug. "Come on, un." He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Now…" He opened the door. "I'll need to warn you of some of the _other_ people here, un…"

"Uhh… Okay." Sakura just agreed.

"I'll introduce you to them all… but don't go in Hidan's room, un… It's not pretty…" He smiled. Sakura smiled back, and nodded.

Deidara went inside, leading her through the hall into a kitchen.

"Ok… This…" Deidara tapped a boy on the shoulder. "Is Tobi..."

The boy turned around. He was wearing black clothing and hid his face behind an orange mask with only one eyehole. His hair was black and spiky. He waved at Deidara.

"I don't think I've ever seen him without that bloody mask on, un…" Whispered Deidara.

Sakura just nodded.

"Tobi this is Sakura…" Introduced Deidara.

"Hi Sakura-senpai…" Tobi had a cheerful voice. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi..." Deidara rolled his eyes. "We've established that…"

Sakura giggled slightly. "Nice meeting you, Tobi-san."

"Over there is Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan…" Deidara pointed at three men leaning in the corner. "We all say Kisame looks more like a shark than anything else... It's kinda creepy if you ask me… Un…"

Sakura glanced quickly at the slightly blue coloured man.

"Zetsu… I think he's kinda a cannibal or something… He and Hidan get on pretty well…" Deidara continued. "Hidan is a total sadist! I've rarely ever seen him without fresh wounds, un… And I think a couple of times he asked Zetsu to bite him…"

Sakura stared at him, confused.

"Watch…" He walked over to Hidan and chatted for a minute quietly before he walked back over with the man.

His hair was silver, almost grey, but he didn't look any older than Deidara. Sakura observed his hair for a second. He might got a girlfriend if his hair wasn't plastered to his skull all the time.

"Sakura, this is Hidan… Hidan, Sakura, un…" Deidara slowly said.

Hidan looked at her with his slight pink coloured eyes half-closed lazily.

"Hi…" Sakura tried a smile.

"Hey…" Hidan said with a nod.

'For a nice guy as Dei he sure hangs around with creepy people…' Sakura thought. 'Except for Tobi that is… But he's just strange…'

"You think I'm creepy don't you?" Hidan suddenly spoke up.

"Hi-Hidan…" Deidara said slowly. Sakura stared at the silver haired man with wide eyes.

"It's alright…" Hidan said. "All of them do…" He suddenly turned serious. "Do you have a knife, Sakura-san?"

"Uh… No, I'm sorry…" Sakura stuttered.

"Deidara?" Hidan turned to the blonde, who sighed.

"Fine…" He pulled one out of the pouch on the back of his pants. "But this is the last time!!"

Hidan smirked and nodded.

"Wait! Hidan!!! Not here! DO IT IN YOUR ROOM!!!" Deidara yelled, but it was too late. Hidan looked rather satisfied as he stabbed himself in his arm and stomach.

Sakura stared at him for a second, shocked, then turned her back to him, not wanting to watch.

Deidara hugged her comfortingly as Hidan walked off with the knife lodged in his arm.

"That is the LAST time I'm doing that!" Deidara said angrily.

"He's crazy." Mumbled Sakura. "He isn't a creep, he's crazy."

"He's Hidan…" Deidara sighed. "He calls it a religion, un…"

"Are we done meeting people?" Sakura asked, and hoped the answer would be yes.

"Yeah... I think so..." Deidara said with a small shrug. "Oh wait! There's still Itachi-san… If he's out of his room, that is…"

Sakura stared at the wall. Deidara grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Can I see your room?" She suddenly asked. He smiled and nodded. Sakura held his hand tightly as they made their way up the stairs.

"Hi Itachi-san…" Deidara said when they were upstairs. The man referred as Itachi frowned. Sakura stood half behind Deidara, looking at Itachi.

He had long, black hair, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a deep, soulless black, although Sakura couldn't explain why. He was dressed in the same cloak Deidara wore; black, covered in red clouds.

"Who's that?" He asked in a low voice, looking at Sakura.

"This is Sakura, un…" Deidara smiled.

"Hello…" Sakura bowed politely.

"Kobanwa, Sakura-san…" Itachi said with a small nod. Sakura smiled lightly.

Itachi leaned to Deidara and whispered something.

"Green…" Deidara answered.

"Hm… Not my favourite colour… but I guess it's a nice one…" Itachi replied.

"Itachi-san is blind, Sakura-chan…" Deidara whispered to Sakura.

"O- oh…" Sakura looked back at Itachi, and now knew why his eyes looked so soulless.

"Well… It was nice seeing you out of your room Itachi-san, un…" Deidara said, smiling lightly.

"Hn…" Itachi turned around and went down the stairs without trouble.

"I still wonder how he does it…" Deidara mumbled, and turned back to Sakura. "My room is over here…"

They went to one of the doors and Deidara pulled it open, but only to slam it shut again as quickly as possible.

"Not my room…" Explained Deidara when seeing Sakura's confused look. "I always do that, un…"

He went to the next door muttering softly to himself. "Stupid Hidan… Fucking… Sadistic, prick!"

Sakura smiled lightly.

He pulled the door open, peering in the room first. "Yes! My room!" Deidara ran in, tripped over something and landed face-first on the bed.

Sakura walked in, giggling softly about Dei, and looked around.

The room wasn't a mess, but it was _far _from tidy.

Shirts with band names and messages on the front and back lay strewn across the floor, some hanging out of drawers others on his bed, one of the shirts said _**FBI**_ and then under it in smaller lettering: _"Female Body Inspector" _it stuck out the most next to the other one: _"Please talk slowly... I'm a natural blonde"_

The wallpaper was long forgotten as it could not be seen under the posters, drawings, photos and writing that covered the whole four walls. Along with the clothes there was books and pieces of paper scattered all over the floor, most were seen as obviously writing books and others as drawing pads.

"Mmff mffn mmhmm!" Deidara said, still with his face in the bed.

Sakura closed the door behind her. "What?"

He rolled over and looked up at her. "I said: I fell over!" He smiled.

"I saw…" She smiled back.

"Heh..." He stood up. "Yeah... Sorry about the mess, un…" He started picking up his clothes and other things.

"It's okay…" She sat down on the bed while watching him clean up. "I was a little worried it would be all neat…"

Deidara threw his clothes unfolded into an open drawer and his closet, then kicked a few things under his bed. Sakura took off her shoes and placed them next to his bed, while he kicked his own shoes off and sat cross-legged next to her.

"I like your room." Sakura smiled at him. Dei smiled back, looking deep into her eyes.

She looked back, suddenly enjoying the silence between them.

For a while, they just looked at each other.

Deidara really wanted to kiss her, but couldn't seem to break the eye contact. He shivered to her touch when she laid her hand on his leg.

"Close your eyes…" Sakura said.

He did as told, finally not feeling lost in her emerald eyes.

Sakura edged closer and kissed him softly.

Deidara almost immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She slid her arms around his neck, letting him pull her towards him.

'It hasn't even been 24 hours since yesterday and I already missed him like it was years...' She thought.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, causing her to breath out a small moan on his. He moved across her cheek and down her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at her skin. She pushed her nose in his hair, breathing in deeply to smell his scent.

The pace of Deidara's heartbeat made him feel like it would explode out of his chest any moment.

'If this is love… I'm not sure I like it…' He thought dazed. 'I feel like I'm burning inside when I'm not with her…'

"S-Saku-…" He mumbled against her shoulder, kissing the skin on it.

"Hmm… D- Dei…" She replied in a soft whisper, while pressing her body against his.

He shuddered a little against her, feeling every curve of her chest being pushed against his body. Slowly he tried to pull her shirt up, but his hands were shaking, even though he was still kissing the nape of her neck.

Sakura was calmingly stroking his shoulder blades, breathing only slightly a little heavier then normal. Dei moaned against her shoulder.

'Th-that feels… S-so g-good…'

She smiled softly against his earlobe because of the reaction she was getting, and decided to continue, earning more moans from him with the second. He panted against her neck, almost worn out because of her already.

He noticed his hands were still shaking, and quickly forced himself to stop shaking and to lift her shirt a little, revealing her stomach. He lowered his head to run his tongue over her navel.

Sakura closed her eyes, trembling under his touch, and panting. He held her close again, playing with her hair and kissing her softly on the shoulder and neck.

She felt like he was _everywhere_.

It was so hot, no windows opened, and the two felt as if their body heat had been rising to twice it's normal level by the time they sat down. Sakura pressed her cheek against his, while feeling his warm breath pant on her neck.

Her tight, black top was drenched in sweat, and oh, how much she wanted to get rid of it. But the thought only made a blush creep up her cheeks.

And of course, maybe Deidara would think bad of her body…?

Deidara was having his difficulties with the heat as well. He pulled his long shirt off, tossing it to the side. Sakura's eyes travelled over his muscled chest, the faint pink lingering on her cheeks.

When he kissed her again, her thoughts weren't with it.

'If he can do it, then why cant I? … Became I'm afraid he wont like what he'll see?… Because he's shaped perfectly and I'm not?…'

The heat wasn't becoming less when she felt his sweaty chest scrape against her, and she finally gave in.

'S- so hot…' She breathed.

"T- take if off th- then…" He replied murmuring, having his face in her neck.

The blush was back immediately. "I- I c- cant…"

"Wh- why not, un?"

"I-…I-…" She bit her lip. "I'm…"

'_Ashamed_.' Her thoughts finished, but the words didn't came off her lips.

He gave her a short, but passionate kiss, which encouraged her.

"I'm a- ashamed…" She admitted, their breathing still heavy.

He looked at her confused.

"… Th-…" She blushed even more. "That you wont like m-me…"

He kissed her again at the nape of her neck, leaving a small mark that went with the rest of the collection she earned from him. "Why wouldn't I, un?"

"B- Because…" She started. 'I don't know! Because I'm ugly?? I don't know!!'

He sighed a little, playing with her hair. "Ok…"

She stared at his handsome face, which wasn't turned to hers. Slowly, she started taking of her top. Deidara stared at her, a little shocked that she so suddenly changed her mind.

As she tossed the shirt after his, they both blushed furiously, and Sakura could hear him swallow. She looked downcast, hoping she didn't look to fat.

How wrong she was.

Deidara slipped his hand over the perfect curves of her heated body.

She shivered, all her thoughts being gone in a second. He started to kiss into her neck again slowly, teasingly moving his way down, wanting to get back in their rhythm.

Her soft moans close to his ear made his pulse race even more. He nipped his way along her collarbone, and his muscles tensed when her body was pressed against his again, the thin fabric of her bra being the only thing to prevent their skin to touch each other.

She softly took both his cheeks between her hands and brought his face back up again, and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes enjoying every moment of their kiss as she played with his tongue using her own.

'I think I _do_ love her…'

He kissed her back, both battling for dominance, their hands roaming over each other's body everywhere. She shifted a little, finally able to wrap her legs around him.

'I- I never imagined this would feel so-... so amazing...' Sakura thought.

Deidara let his hand slid up her leg, breaking the kiss only to nibble at her ear again. She gasped softly as respond, and accidentally grinded her hips against his.

Now it was his turn to gasp, a light red playing on his pale cheeks.

'Th- that _feeling_…'

Sadly enough, Sakura hadn't realised her action, and kept touching and kissing him. She let her tongue travel over his shoulder and up his neck, causing the blond to shiver with overwhelming pleasure. When her tongue ran over a sensitive spot, he moaned, louder then he had actually liked.

Sakura immediately didn't move further and stayed on that spot, nibbling, sucking and kissing it.

'Oh g-g-god!! I-I'm g-gonna explode!!' Went through his mind as he moaned again.

As she nibbled on his skin, she let hands slid down and wrap around his waist. She caressed his back while trailing her lips over his jaw line.

He started shaking again. 'Sh- she... She's...'

She shifted a little so she was sitting in a better position between his legs, and continued her 'treatment'. Deidara moaned loudly in her hair, the arms he had around her tightening their grip.

Her fingers trailed over his shoulder, going over a small scar. He shuddered when she touched the shot wound.

'That still stings…' He thought. 'But it stings for the reason… Her…'

She pulled her hand away from it startled and the kissing in his neck stopped. Her heart skipped a beat, and the fear that she had hurt him spread through her body.

"D- do- don't stop…" He quietly said with a heavy breathing.

Her eyes widened first, but softened against after. She was still panting as she snaked her arms around his neck again.

"D- Dei…"

"H- Hmn?" He was still breathing hard, having pleasure and ecstasy vivid in his half-closed eyes.

Sakura moved back to his lips, kissing him short but tender. "Th- thank you... F-for everyt-thing…"

A true and cute smile came to Deidara's face as he heard her words.

"Arigatou… Sakura-chan…" He whispered.

Sakura's head was on his shoulder and she felt exhausted, worn out and extremely comfortable in Deidara's warm embrace. Careful not to move her much, he shuffled back into the pillows and rested back, leaving her to lay on his chest. He kept his arms closely around her and rested his head in her hair, feeling just as worn out as she did.

Sakura felt herself drifting off to sleep, but she really didn't want to. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but failed, falling in a long, peaceful sleep.

Deidara smiled, and tugged a strand of pink hair behind his girlfriends ear before he fell into his own sleep.

"Aishiteru... Sakura-chan…"

* * *

If Deidara could kill sunlight, he would have done it.

Because the reason he woke up from his sleep was the little strip of sunlight coming through the gap in the curtains.

He immediately forgot all about the annoying light when Sakura shifted a little in her sleep, who was still lying on his chest.

Deidara started at her, frowning, and badly tried to remember why she was there. Then, his eyes widened.

'Shit…' He mumbled.

He kept looking at her. She was breathing peacefully, her head resting on her shoulder, and one of her small hands on his.

'Her parents will murder me if they find out she's been here!!!' He thought. 'But… I don't want to wake her… She looks so peaceful… So cute… So beautiful…'

He smirked as Sakura mumbled something in her sleep about 'Neji' and 'asshole'.

"Damn right." He whispered.

She mumbled some more, and ended her sentence with a soft 'Deidara-kun'.

He blushed, and that moment she suddenly started to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open slowly, but narrowed them again against the little strip of sunlight that had woken up Deidara as well.

The blond shifted a little, blocking the sun for her. Now, she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to remember.

"… Dei…dara…kun?…"

"Un…" He agreed quietly with a smile.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sakura whispered with a tired voice.

"Uh… _My_ room…" He told her.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and looked around, sitting up slightly. Then, she turned a deep red, causing Deidara to smile.

"Ohayo, un."

"M- Morning?…" She asked slowly while looking at him. He nodded.

She smiled softly, still slightly blushing. He gladly put his arms around her again, and she slowly crawled against him a little, laying her hand on his chest. He smiled at her.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and the male Sakura recognised as Hidan burst in.

"GET UP YOU STUPID LAZY SON OF A-" He yelled, but then he stared at the two in front of him. Who were both shirtless.

Sakura grabbed as many sheet as possible and quickly pulled it in front of her.

"H-HIDAN!!!" Deidara yelled angry, while blushing bright red.

Hidan stared for a moment at Sakura before turning around, nose bleeding slightly.

"B- breakfast will be ready in five minutes." He mumbled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sakura immediately threw a pillow against the closed door, angry but ashamed. Then, she buried her face in her hands.

"That was embarrassing…" She mumbled.

"At least you weren't totally undressed, un…" Deidara said slowly, at which she nodded.

"Y- yeah…"

He smiled, but suddenly turned serious. "What are we gonna say to your parents, un?"

"Nothing." Sakura said with a frown.

"O- ok…" He watched as she stood up from the bed and picked up her shirt.

"They don't need to know where I was. They wont care. They're probably only mad because I didn't do the dishes or something like that.

Deidara bit his lip as she put on her shirt and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sakura… chan…" He said softly.

"Hm?" She asked, not taking the trouble to turn around and look at him.

"… Gomenasai…"

She turned around to face him, seeing him look at the floor with a sad look in his eyes.

"F- for what?" She asked.

"Everything…" He replied softly.

"… Everything?…"

"Yes…" He sighed. "I tried to get to know you better by asking about your parents, un… but…"

A short silence followed.

"It only made you angry…" He continued even softer. "And upset…"

"Don't be sorry…" Sakura said while taking one step towards him. "I just don't have an awesome relation with my parents and you couldn't really know… And I just don't wanna think about them when I'm with you… They'd spoil the beautiful moments…"

Deidara's face suddenly darkened.

"You're right." He said against the floor, his voice low. "I couldn't know…"

"… Deidara-kun…" She whispered softly.

He finally looked up.

"… Can- can I-…" She stuttered. He looked slightly confused. "… Can I have a hug?" She finally asked.

He smiled a little and raised his arms, standing up. She walked up to him, hugging him. He held onto her tightly as she snuggled into his still bare chest.

"I love you…" She whispered.

He bit his lip and hugged her tighter, silenced tears falling into her hair.

"I love you and I'm never going to leave you…" She continued.

His tears fell faster as his eyes widened.

'You lied…' He thought. 'Why did you lie to me?! Why, mother… Why?… She said those same words… But…'

Sakura slowly let him go, and looked at his face. He was crying and looked paler then usual.

She lead him to his bed, making him sit on it. She sat next to him, softly stroking his cheek and whispered comforting words. He curled up child-like into her arms and closed his eyes, trying to make himself stop crying.

'Why does this hurt so much!? I- it was years ago! I should've gotten over it by now!'

Sakura didn't have the slightest clue what was bothering him, but she felt the need to comfort him the best she could. Slowly she bowed over him, whispering in his ear.

"Deidara-kun… I'm here… And even if someone is going to stab a knife through my heart, I'll survive everything just for you… To be with you…"

He hugged her back tightly and took a shaky breath.

"T-t-thank you…" He whispered.

"Anytime…" She pressed his lips to his cheek.

'She probably hates me…' He thought embarrassed. 'She thinks I'm a total wimp… I mean what guy cries?!'

"Can you eat your breakfast in your room?" Sakura asked softly. "Then I'll go and get it for you…"

"Y- yeah." He mumbled. "Hidan will show you how to get there, un… Just knock on his door…"

"His room is next to yours?…" She was still stroking his hair.

He nodded, not really wanting her to go just yet.

Sakura kissed him softly before letting him go and walking to the door. He brought his knees up to his chest and watched her go. She smiled at him before she closed the door behind her.

'He has gone through so much… I feel read bad for him…' She thought. Then she walked to the next door and knocked.

"Uhh! I'll be right out!! Hold on!!" Hidan's voice sounded loudly, and then muttered. "God damn bandages! STAY ON!!!!"

The door opened, revealing Hidan.

"What?!" He sneered, and then noticed Sakura. "Oh… It's you…"

"Uhh…" Sakura didn't really know where to begin. "Deidara-kun said you could show me where his breakfast was… I was going to get it for him…"

"Oh… Uhh…" Hidan opened the door a little more. "Stay here… and don't touch anything…"

'Don't worry, I wasn't planning to.' Inner Sakura said sarcastically, although Sakura just nodded.

Hidan ran his fingertips along his giant three bladed scythe, wrapping more bandages around his stomach and chest. He touched his scythe again on the way out, putting on a coat, black with red clouds, just like Deidara had, but leaving it open.

Sakura blushed slightly at the memory of him seeing her shirtless. Why hadn't they locked the door…?

"You coming or not?!"

Sakura looked up, seeing Hidan already halfway down the hall.

"Y- Yeah." She quickly rushed after him.

Hidan went down the stairs and to the second door on the left there. Sakura tried to remember the way, because she really didn't want to get lost in Deidara's house.

Hidan held the door open for her as she wanted to enter. She smiled kindly at him and walked in. The view of the room made her jaw drop.

It was a _huge_ dining room, very neat with a long, wooden table in the middle. The candles on it were unlit, because the large windows let in enough sunlight for everyone. Here and there were males sitting at the table and eating something, all wearing the same, long cloak as Hidan.

Sakura was so amazed that she didn't even noticed Hidan's slightly pink eyes on her back.

'NO!!' He thought shocked when he realized it himself. 'Jashin-sama would not allow such a thing!'

"It's huge!" Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Hidan. He pointed at another door. "The food's over there…"

"Arigatou, Hidan-san." Sakura smiled at him kindly, gave him a short, respectful bow, and walked over to the door.

Hidan watched her walk off.

'Think-unsexy-thoughts! Think-unsexy-thoughts! Think-unsexy-thoughts!' He told himself again and again in his mind, but he was nose bleeding again.

"Damn." He muttered, and stormed off.

Sakura went through the door, coming in a very neat but empty kitchen. On the counter was standing all kinds of different food. She didn't really know what Deidara liked, so she took as many plates she could hold. She just wanted to turn around to leave when she realized she was hungry as well. Would she be allowed to take something for herself…?

"Ohayo Sakura-sempai!" A cheerful voice suddenly said.

Sakura turned around, seeing Tobi in the doorway.

Oh… Ohayo, Tobi-san." She smiled.

"Tobi saw you and came over to say hi!" He continued. "But then Tobi saw that you looked confused… What's wrong? Tell Tobi…"

"Uhh…" Sakura bit her lip, but smiled again. "No, it's not a problem. I'm just going back upstairs now with Deidara-kun's food…

"You're not hungry?" Tobi asked.

"A little…" Sakura lied.

Her stomach made the perfect timing to growl and she blushed.

"Tobi will get you something!" Tobi said, a smile in his voice. Sakura smiled as well.

"Thanks, Tobi-san…"

He blushed under the mask, which went unseen by all. "What do you want?"

Sakura thought for a while. "Err… Ramen?"

Tobi suddenly stopped as a white hand comes down on his shoulder. "Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Yea… I know Tobi… I know…" A light voice said.

A man with light green hair and bright yellow eyes was standing behind them. The most strange this about him was that the left side of his face was pure white, and the right side was pitch black. If Sakura could remember well, his name was Zetsa, or Zetsu or something. Yeah, Zetsu. He was wearing the same coat as everyone else, the collar pulled up high over his chin.

Sakura decided that keeping distance from him was a good idea.

"Can we help you?" He asked.

"Uhh…" She stuttered. T-Tobi-san was just getting me some food, actually…"

"Oh…" Zetsu turned to Tobi. "Be a good boy Tobi and go get something for her…"

Sakura nervously looked from Zetsu to Tobi.

"Hai, Zetsu-san! Tobi will do it… because Tobi is a good boy!"

With that, he ran through the kitchen, like a child let loose in a sweet shop.

"So…" Zetsu started, his voice still light. "You like Deidara then?"

Sakura turned a crimson red. "Uhh… I-…"

"I understand…" He interrupted her.

She was at a loss for words. She tried to look at him to stay polite, but noticed it was far more easy to keep staring at her bare feet.

"I'm gonna stand over there encase I bite you…" Zetsu said, suddenly with a far more darker voice.

Sakura stared at him again, and her jade eyes couldn't have been wider then that. He walked away, softly muttering to himself, and Sakura swore she heard the words 'she looked tasty'.

'I _have_ to get back upstairs…' She thought, creeped out.

For a moment, she watched Tobi making her food. She couldn't believe how fast he was.

"The girl with pink hair Itachi-san…"

Sakura turned around, _again_, seeing Itachi holding the hand of a little kid. He wore glasses, and his hair was a deep brown. Unlike everyone else, he _wasn't_ wearing the cloak with red clouds.

"Thank you…" Itachi said.

"I- Itachi-san... I didn't hear you coming up to me." Sakura said, smiling weakly.

"People rarely do…" He replied softly.

"Heh…" Sakura looked at the kid next to him again and wondered what a kid would do here.

"This is Kiyoshi…" Itachi introduced, and he nudged the child, who bowed for Sakura. She bowed back.

"I will leave you then… Sakura-san…"

"O- Okay… Have a nice day…" She tried.

"Hn…" Itachi and Kiyoshi turned around and left the kitchen again, while Kiyoshi grabbed an apple on his way out.

"Tobi brought you your ramen!" Tobi jumped up in front of her, holding a bowl of steaming noodles. "Tobi is a good boy!

Sakura giggled. At least he was kind of social.

"Tobi is a very good boy." She said, and she took the bowl from him, as far as it still fitted in her overloaded arms. "Thank you so much, Tobi-san."

'She… She thinks Tobi is a good boy?' Tobi thought.

"I'm going to go back upstairs now… I'll see you later ne?" She smiled at him. "Bye Tobi-san!"

Tobi waved energetically as she left the kitchen.

Sakura was so glad to remember the way back. She found her way back to Deidara's room, but when she stood in front of it, she wondered if she was supposed to know. And if she was, then how? She was carrying way to much food.

"D-Deidara-kun?" She asked softly.

No reply.

"Deidara-kun?" She tried again, a little louder. "Could you open the door please?"

Deidara, who was still sitting on his bed, looked up when he heard her voice. He got up, falling off the bed.

"Damn it!"

Sakura frowned when she heard him fall. Then, he pulled the door open.

"I, uhh… have the food…" She smiled a little, which he returned. He took a few things from her to lighten the load.

"Thanks." She walked in.

They put all the plates and bowls on the floor.

"How much stuff did you bring, un?" Deidara asked, sitting down next to it.

"Just some… stuff… I didn't really know what you wanted… And Tobi-san made some ramen for me, so…"

His eyes widened. "You let **Tobi** get you ramen?"

"Why not?" She asked him surprised. "He offered… And he's a little social, unlike the others you live with…"

He smiled again. "Who did you run into?"

"Well, I talked with Hidan-san, Zetsu-san and Itachi-san with a kid named Kiyoshi." She sat down next to him and pulled her bowl of ramen towards her.

"Kiyo-kun…" Deidara muttered. "He's such a little demon… Just like his… father…"

Sakura decided it was the best to not go on about that subject. She grabbed for two chopsticks and started eating.

At least, she tried to.

It maybe was a bit… sad, for a Japanese girl not being able to eat with chopsticks. But she didn't use them much, and coming with that, her hands were very small for someone of fourteen. Not so small that they belonged to a kid of seven, but they were still small.

"Need any help?" Deidara offered with a smile.

She blushed. "I- I'm fine, don't think I cant eat with chopsticks!" She tried again, but the noodles slipped off just when they reached her lips.

Deidara picked up another set of chopsticks.

"Here, un." He showed her how to hold them. "You keep your middle finger in between them, your pointing finger and thumb on the top one and the other two below the bottom one..."

Sakura tried to do the same, but sighed.

"My hands are too small…" She complained.

Softly, he took her hand and held it in the right position.

"Like this, un…"

Moments like these reminded Sakura why she felt so attracted to him. His gentle touch on her fingers made her feel like she was on fire – in a fine way, that is. Her heart started racing when he smiled again and slowly let her hand go.

"Try it, un…" He suggested.

Sakura swallowed and nodded.

Deidara was still smiling as she tried again and finally was able to eat.

"Woot! I can eat!" Sakura said grinning, but then her face turned sarcastic. "That sounded _very_ stupid…"

Deidara laughed and watched how it took her the longest time ever to take the next bit.

"This is going to take me weeks…" She complained.

He skilfully stole some ramen from her with his own chopsticks, causing her to gasp.

"Deidara-kun!" She poked him with her chopstick.

"Gah!!" He dodged the second poke and in return poked her with his.

"Ahh! Don't!" She ninja-rolled away from him, causing him to laugh. Suddenly she rolled back in the exact same way and picked up her bowl with noodles, and shuffled away with it. Deidara faked a pout. Sakura grunted and quickly looked off.

"That's not working!" She said in a singsong voice.

He smiled again.

When she wanted to return to her noodles, she was holding the chopsticks totally wrong once again.

"Here…" Deidara sat down closely next to her and picked some noodles up, bringing them to her lips. She blushed and allowed him to feed her for a little while.

He fed her in silence, but his smile still on his handsome face non-stop. Finally, the chopsticks scraped over the empty bottom of the bowl.

"If I eat more I get even fatter." Sakura joked.

"You're not fat, un." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"Just a little." She mumbled.

"Are not!" He said with a grin.

"I- shuddup." She said, pouting.

Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her so he was hugging her from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She blushed slightly, laying her hands on his, causing him to smile over her shoulder.

She turned her head to him and kisses him softly, catching him off guard. He half expected her to pout more.

He quickly managed to turn around, encase she would strain her neck from sitting like that. She snaked her arms around his neck when he pulled her closer. He had started shaking without realising, but deepened the kiss at the same time, letting his tongue slid between her soft lips. She satisfied snuggled closer and sat down between his legs, being able to wrap hers around his waist. He stiffened slightly.

'S-still not used to that…' He thought.

Slowly, Sakura broke their kiss, and lay down her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

Deidara made his voice steady, even though inside of him his emotions and hormones were running rampant.

"What is it, un?"

"You remember the day before yesterday when we–" She blushed slightly "When we m- made out on my bed…?"

He blushed lightly. "Un…"

"That night… I couldn't sleep at all… I kept thinking about you and I really missed you… a-and your t-touch…"

He looked at her and bit his lip. She was blushing furiously, looking at the ground.

Very softly, he touched her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"Hey…" He started.

Sakura looked at him, nervously licking her dry lips.

He suddenly kissed her deeply, the thing she had last expected. For several moments they kissed before he pulled back.

"Hey…" He said again. She blushed a strand of pink hair out of her face and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you…" He said with a smile.

Sakura immediately felt a shiver going down her spine, and sighed deeply.

"I love you too… A lot…"

'It's true I love her… But… What's this feeling in my stomach?' Deidara thought.

Sakura leant closer with her ear on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was a comfortable and peaceful thing to listen to. Deidara softly stroked her pink hair as he let her lay there.

"Deidara-kun…" She said softly. "Can I stay this night as well?"

"But… Y-your parents–" Deidara started.

"Must be so worried about their precious daughter?" Sakura shook her head. "I'll call them later if that makes you feel better…"

Deidara sure didn't look as if it made him feel better.

"Your mom'll hunt me down and kill me if she knows you're with me, un…" He said slowly.

"You thought I was going to tell her?" She asked. "I'll just say I'm with Tenten."

"Okay!" Deidara smiled, and Sakura smiled back. "You still hungry?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She told him.

He grabbed some food and started eating. She still sat on his lap, thinking.

Dei swallowed. "What are you thinking about, un?"

"Nothing important…" She shrugged. He continued eating, even though he was a little concerned. She looked at the ceiling while he ate.

'I can't believe... She wants to stay here...' He thought.

"Deidara-kun?"

He quickly dragged himself out of his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Um…" Sakura played a little with her fingers. "It's… kind of embarrassing… But…"

"Wh-what is it, un?"

She blushed. "We… did pretty… much now… But… how… _far_… are we… like… planning… to go…?"

Deidara turned hell red, looking at the small girl on his lap.

'That came out so wrong!!!' Sakura thought shocked. 'H- he must think I'm a perv or something!!! I totally didn't mean it like that!'

'Sh-she wants to go further?! I thought I was going too fast!!' Deidara thought startled.

"S-Sa-k-kura..." He stuttered. "You-you want to-?"

"N- No!" She turned even redder then him "I just- I- I only- I-"

He put an ice cold finger on her lips, shushing her. Then, he kissed her forehead.

"Only if you want to…" He swallowed. "Then... It's ok... W-with me..." He smiled.

'I'M FUCKING 14! WHAT AM I DOING!?' Inner Sakura yelled angry, and banged her head against a imaginary wall in her mind. 'DAMN YOU Deidara for being on my mind every second a day! AND NIGHT!'

Sakura slowly took his cold hands between hers and started rubbing her hands over his, warming his cold hands up. Deidara smiled a little more.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Yes?…"

"Y-you look pale, un…"

"… I'm fine…" She softly breathed out warm air on his hands.

"You're sure?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes… How're your hands? Warmer?"

"Un…"

"Good…" Sakura let his hands go and he smiled at her again.

Suddenly, he pulled her in a close hug.

"You... You're the closest thing to family I've ever had…" He whispered.

Sakura blushed and hugged back.

"Oh Dei…"

For a moment, they sat like that in silence.

"You're too close to me to be something like family…" Sakura suddenly whispered. "You're so much more…"

Deidara broke their hug and held her at arms length. He looked at her confused, eyes wide, causing her to bite her lip in regret. Had she said something wrong?

"Then… What am I?" He asked.

"… Y- you-…you're… like… uh…" She stuttered. He listened intently.

"I don't really know how to say…" She started. "But… if I'm not with you, I feel like something of- of myself is missing… and… and I just can't stop thinking about you… and I think th-that this is like… real…" Her voice went to the softest whisper. "Love…"

She looked at the ground almost immediately.

Then… That's what it is…" Deidara said slowly. "Every time you went home… I felt this weird churning feeling in my stomach, un… I felt _empty_ inside…"

Sakura grabbed for his hand again. "I- I really can't live without you… I can barely breathe when you're not around…"

"Come here, un…" Deidara said with a kind smile.

She got closed and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her against him and leaned to her ear.

"I'll never let you go…" He whispered. "I'll never leave you…Unless you want me to…"

" That would mean youre stuck with me for the rest of your life…" Sakura whispered back, smiling softly.

He smiled into her hair. "Very well…" He leaned back so he could look into her eyes.

"I can live with that, un…"

They both smiled, and Deidara hugged her close. Sakura hugged him back, going with her hand through his long, silky hair.

He just couldn't resist temptation when his lips accidentally brushed against her shoulder. Softly, he kissed at her neck. When he felt her shudder in his arms, he smiled into her skin and began to kiss down her neck to her shoulder, sucking and biting, leaving marks all over.

She moaned, slightly louder then she liked. Deidara did like the reaction he was getting though, and continued hungrily. She moaned again and grasped his shoulders, as he breathed heavily and licked at the marks on her neck.

'O g-god…' She thought, her eyes half-closed. 'This isn't only love anymore, he's starting to turn me on! I-it just feel so good…'

Deidara moaned quietly into her skin, nipping and sucking. She let her hands caress his well muscled chest, while breathing hard on his shoulder.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" He whispered.

"H-hmn?" She kept stroking him.

"M-my ass is falling a-asleep, un…" He said with a grunt.

Sakura giggled, kissed his cheek, and stood up, making her way to his bed. He rushed after her, almost tripping over the food.

She lied down in his bed, pulling the sheets up to underneath her chin.

"You and your ass… Moron…" She smiled.

"Leave meh ass alone…" Deidara warned her.

"Alright alright! I promise I wont touch your ass. Happy? Now come over here." Sakura held the sheets up for him. He smirked and crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I don't wanna be shy around you…" She whispered.

"Then don't be, un…" He told her with a smile.

"Oh I wont…" She started planting kisses along his jaw line. He kissed at her ear, nibbling a little, before he slid back to her lips and kissed her. She kissed back, and it didn't take a short time before he deepened the kiss, and they both battled for dominance.

Suddenly, Sakura let her hands slid over his arms to his hands, moving his hands down slowly, sliding them over her body. Deidara gasped as she moved his hands slightly over her breasts. Finally, she settled his hands on her hips and whispered on his lips.

"No more being shy…" She said softly. "It's standing in my way of being with you as much as possible…"

He flushed a little. "Gomen…"

She kissed him again softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaving his hands on her hips.

'Move…' Deidara thought as he kissed back. 'Move…!' His hands moved a little. '_MOVE_!!!'

Slowly he slid his hands up, and carefully removed her shirt, blushing only a little.

Sakura held up her arms to help him remove it, and he tossed it to the floor somewhere, not caring where it ended. She immediately wrapped her arms around him again, pushing her small frame against him. Hungrily, he continued nibbling and sucking her skin, and she allowed him to, moaning and shivering of pleasure.

She let her hands follow up the perfect curves in his back and he trembled underneath her touch, his hands working on her back occasionally tugging accidentally at her bra.

Even though she didn't want to be shy, Sakura felt her face heat up.

He sighed into her hair as she softly panted his name. He kissed her neck again, and meanwhile tugged at the waist of her pants.

'Stop the blushing already!' Sakura thought when she felt her cheeks getting red. 'What is this!?' She quickly forced the red colour from her cheeks while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Y-you sure you're ok with th-this?" Deidara asked softly.

Sakura left it with a nod, not able to find her voice.

His hands were shaking slightly as he unbuttoned her pants. Then the zip, and then he pulled them away completely, blushing slightly. He bit his lip as he looked at the small girl reduced to only her underwear.

'Wh-what the hell… am I doing?!' He thought startled. 'I-… I can't do anything to her… She-… She's too…'

Sakura tensed up when he didn't do anything anymore.

'What is he thinking? Ohh god maybe I look awful? Or he's having second thoughts? Is it about me anyway?????'

The questions were racing through her head as she got close to tears. She didn't want to show it to him, but he saw it anyway.

'I… I c-can't do this to her…' He thought 'B-but that look on her face… I can't upset her…'

Sakura bit her lip and looked up, so she could avoid looking at his face. "D-Deidara-k-kun…"

He looked up. "Nani?"

"I- I'll just call my p-parents now…" She whispered.

"Okay…" He moved off of her and watched how she hurried away, tripping over her own shoes. She quickly got in her jeans and shirt and left the room as quickly as possible.

Deidara just watched her go.

She sat down on the ground in the hallway instead of getting her mobile and calling her parents. She leant against the wall with her back and grabber for her hair.

'If I only weren't so… useless…' She thought sad.

'I wish Tenten was here… She always makes me smile…Or Deidara-kun……' She sobbed softly. 'I'm so useless and ugly… How could I ever think an amazing person like him would love me the way I love him?…'

"Damn…" Deidara whispered against the door. 'What an bad moment to get up and leave… I don't think I could do that again for a while…That was too weird… I still feel all weird inside…'

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed, forcing her tears back. 'I wont cry. I'm not weak. I'm going to call my parents and then Tenten right now. With NO worries.'

She called the number of her house, but groaned when she heard the voicemail.

"_Hi, this is the Haruno family. Please leave a message after the tone._"

Beeeeep.

"Sakura here," Sakura quickly said. "I just wanted to let you know that I was with Tenten and staying this night as well, because tomorrow we're free from school anyway. Well. Bye."

She pressed the little red horn on her mobile and then searched for Tenten's number.

'She's taking a long time… Her mom must be mad…' Deidara thought worried as he still waited for her.

"_Hello?_" Tenten's voice sounded.

"Tenten-chan, it's me…" Sakura said.

"_Sakura-chan! Shh Hinata-chan, it's Sakura. Hey girl where are you? You sound a little sad._"

"Um, at Deidara-kun's place, but I called my parents saying I'm at yours, and that I stayed over last night and staying this night as well. Okay?" Sakura quickly explained.

"_YOU STAYED OVER AT HIS HOUSE!?_" Tenten yelled.

"Shh…" Sakura's eyes dimmed. "I did…"

"_Hinata, shut up, I'm having a conversation here!_" She heard Tenten say. "_Well Sakura, you have to tell me everything tomorrow. I'll see you then, ja ne!_"

"Bye." Sakura quickly pushed her mobile phone back in her pocked and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up quickly, seeing the kid named Kiyoshi standing next to her.

"Oh, it's you…" She muttered. "I hoped-... Yeah, I'm fine…

"You look pale Haruno-sama…" Kiyoshi pointed out.

"Please, just call me Sakura… And really, I'm okay." She pulled herself together and stood up, dusting off her baggy jeans.

"Hai…" The boy ran off down the hall and out of sight. Sakura frowned.

'That was weird…' She thought. '… Hey! How does he know my last name!? … Oh well… I guess I should get… back… inside…'

Right that moment, the door opened quietly, and Deidara (still shirtless) looked down at her.

"D-Deidara-kun!" Sakura stuttered. "I was just finished… uhh… yeah…"

"Y-you ok?" Deidara asked.

"I -uhh- yes! Uhh- L-lets get back inside, ehahahaha…" She quickly zoomed past him, into his room again. He slowly followed, closing the door behind him.

'Something's not right…'

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well," she started. "M-my parents weren't home, as expected, so I got the voicemail, but I just decided to say something anyway, so they think I'm with Tenten, and I called her too, but Hinata was with her, I think they were watching a movie, and Tenten agreed with it, and stuff–"

"D-did I do something wrong?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Wh-what, why? Of course not!" Sakura said, jumping up.

"It's me isn't it, un?" He continued, looking away.

A long silence followed.

"No…" Sakura whispered. "It's not you…" She turned away from him. "It's me..."

Suddenly she put her shoes on and walked to the door. Deidara quickly stood up.

"H-how is it you?" He asked with a small voice.

Sakura pulled the door open and kept standing there, with her back turned to him and her hand laying on the doorknob.

"I wouldn't know." She admitted. "I think you know that yourself, Deidara."

With that, she walked out and slammed the door close behind her.

Deidara felt all alone and empty inside as he helplessly watched her leave.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

When I stormed down the stairs I started crying. I really didn't want any of the housemates of Deidara to see me like this. I quickly pulled open the heavy door of the mansion and hurried to my bike. My hands were shaking like mad, so I totally wasn't able to unlock my bike.

"Hey… You leaving already?"

I looked up shocked, seeing Hidan walking up to me calmly. I looked down again so my pink hair fell in front of my eyes.

"Yes."

"How come?" He asked.

"None of your concern, Hidan-san." I replied. I couldn't stop my voice from shaking, and I wished I could. Finally, I was able to unlock that stupid bike of mine.

I felt Hidan lay his hand on my shoulder. "Just one thing?"

"What?" I said annoyed. I couldn't become any more depressed anyway.

"Deidara is… _too_ sensitive…" He said slowly. "Be careful… If you hurt him… He might try again…"

With that, he turned around and went into his house. "I should check on him…" I heard him mutter before the door fell closed behind him.

I thought for a while. Then, I started yelling as if he was still standing there.

"SO NOW I DID EVERYTHING WRONG!? LIKE I ALWAYS DO!?" I kicked angry against my bike, causing it to fall over. I sat down on the sidewalk, crying loudly.

"Fucking life." I managed to say between my cries.

"It's a bitch most of the time…"

I immediately looked up and saw the person I _last_ expected. My popular classmate Uchiha Sasuke was looking down at me, his hands in his pockets. He had always been bullying me, except the last weeks. He hadn't done much in that time. Now I thought about it, he hadn't done anything at all anymore.

"What are YOU doing here?" I said, and wiped away my tears. "Enjoying to see me cry, Uchiha?" I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work out.

"No!!" Sasuke said, sounding very hasty. "I was actually coming to pick a fight with one of the guys that live here… But I saw you…"

"And that held back your purpose of coming?" I sniffed. "Why would you care? You're _popular_ and I'm nothing…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nobody is nothing."

His voice was amazingly kind. Not cold like always. And so talkative today..!

"Yeah. You're right." I gave a sarcastic smile through my tears. "I'm the shadow of nothing." I stood up and picked up my bike. "Sorry for wasting your time, Sasuke."

"You don't listen very well do you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Seriously, apart from everything we've said." I started, and looked at him. "What would somebody like you possibly want from _me_?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm having problems." I answered. "Because I just did something stupid and I regret it badly."

"Hn…" Sasuke kept looking at me.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just go home right now…" I mumbled. '_I need a cold shower…_'

"You want to go to the movies?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"… What?" I stared at him with the same expression as if he would have asked me to jump off a cliff.

"You heard…" He said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. "I'm not in the mood to be tossed around with."

"I don't joke…" He replied, with the cold, hard voice I had heard so many times.

"...I don't have any money left to go." I said.

"I'll have enough." Sasuke said. Oh yeah, the bastard was rich. I forgot.

"Just one question, Sasuke…san… Why?"

"I'm not sure…" He said with a shrug. "It… Kinda seems right to me…"

'Maybe it'll distract my mind for a moment…' I thought.

"Okay then." I finally agreed.

"I'll see you in an hour then…" He said.

"At the cinema." I added.

"Hn…"

He turned around and started to walk off, whispering words I didn't hear anymore.

"A nobody, huh? We'll see… Sakura…"

* * *

As I watched Sasuke walk away, I picked up my bike. To the movies…? The most popular boy of the school just asked me out…

My gaze shot back to the enormous house before me and I immediately felt the tears in my eyes again.

Deidara-kun…

No. Don't think about him.

I slowly got on my bike as I heard a soft voice in my head. It wasn't Inner Sakura or my own thoughts. It was something else that whispered the words in my ear…

'_You lost him._'

I quickly kept biking, racing through the streets. I was totally lost, but I didn't care.

Who the hell put that voice in my head!? And how to get it out again!?

'_You lost him._'

"Shut up." I whispered against myself. The tears were blinding my vision. If I kept going, I'd probably be in an accident as well… Not that it mattered. My life is worth nothing without Deidara-kun.

Suddenly, through my tears, I recognised the street I was in.

This was very close to Tenten's house.

* * *

Tenten pulled the door open and became very surprised, seeing a crying… well… me on her doorstep.

"Oh my god, Sakura! What happened!?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. "Are you okay? I thought you were with Dei!"

I cried even harder when hearing his name.

"Come, to the living room, Hinata is here too, you have to sit down for a second." Tenten dragged me through the hall and we came in the living room. Hinata was sitting there, on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn, and she was watching the paused television-screen with a bored look on her face. That look changed when she saw me, and she gasped.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Tenten pushed me next to Hinata on the couch and picked up a bottle of coke from the ground. I took it from her, took a zip, and burst out in coughing.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, while gently patting my back.

Tenten sat down on the ground in front of us. Her hazel brown eyes looked at me very seriously.

I slowly used the back of my hand to wipe away my tears.

"I… I was at his place…" I started, making sure to keep my voice nothing more then a whisper. "We were having such a great time… And a while later we were m- making out… on his bed… He started to u- undress me, and-"

"Did he rape you!?" Tenten almost screamed.

"Tenten, keep it down!" I hissed.

"No one home! Did – he – rape – you!? Cause if he did I swear I'll-"

"No, he didn't." I interrupted. My eyes travelled downcast again. "We didn't do anything… And- and that's the point…"

"Why?" Hinata whispered.

"I was in my underwear… And then he just… stopped…. As if I was too ugly for him… As if I wasn't good enough…"

"That's bullshit!" Tenten yelled. "Sakura, you're damn gorgeous! And I bet you could get any guy who has his eyes opened properly!"

My thoughts wandered back to Sasuke for a brief moment.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata took my small hand between hers and made me look at her. Her violet tinted eyes looked very serious, something that didn't happen a lot with the shy girl.

"What I know from Deidara-san," (I sobbed softly) "is that he can also be shy and unsure of himself. J- just like me… And you as well. And maybe he was just afraid he'd do the wrong thing… Or that he'd hurt you… I know he cares about you; I've seen it with my own eyes. And even if you were ugly – which you are not – then that wouldn't bother him. He loves you for who you are, not for what you look like. I'm sure of it that Deidara-san is one of those persons."

I started crying again and hugged Hinata, thanking her for her words. Tenten started applauding for Hinata, much to my dislike.

"Amazing speech, you'll get an A-plus for that if this was anything homework like." She said smiling. "And Sakura, you're going to stay over this night, and were going to talk about fun things, like ugly popular people." She added smirking.

That reminded me of Sasuke again. I sniffed softly, letting Hinata go.

"S- Sasuke asked me out."

"WHAT!?" Both girls asked wide eyed, although Tenten's voice was the loudest.

"When??" Tenten asked shocked.

"Why??" Hinata added.

I sighed.

"When I left D- Dei-kun's house. I was sitting on the side-walk and crying when he ran into me. And then he suddenly asked if I wanted to go to the movies. Why… I asked him the same. He said he actually didn't know. 'It just seems right,' he said."

"I don't believe that son of a bitch." Tenten snorted while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You mean Uchiha right? That bastard from your class? Wasn't he the first one to start bullying you, causing the rest to follow?"

I gave a brief nod.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"I said yes." I ignored the offended gasp from Tenten and the confused frown from Hinata. "I want to know what he's up to."

"Soo… When are you two going?" Tenten asked.

"In thirteen minutes," I answered, eyeing the clock and standing up quickly. "I better get going; the cinema is near my house and that's the other side of town."

"We'll come too." Tenten and Hinata stood up as well.

"What? No! Are you crazy!?" I yelled.

"We'll just wait in the McDonalds for you, alright?" Tenten pushed me out of the room, together with Hinata. "We need to race or you'll be late!"

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

She left. It was my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid. If only I hadn't been so fucking insecure!!!

I felt like destroying everything, but I couldn't just lose control. What if she came back? What if she saw what I was doing? Would she still like me? Or would she leave me… Like everyone else did… Like anyone I ever got close to? Would she leave like all the rest? Would it matter?

I threw my desk chair across the room, blinded by tears of rage as Hidan opened the door, his eyes widened.

"Holy fuck, Deidara! You gonna try to kill me before dawn?!"

I glowered at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him. I sank down to my knees, tears falling from my eyes. As I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, I looked up quickly, hoping against hope that it was Sakura, but it wasn't.

"Deidara, tell me what's wrong…" Hidan said slowly.

I couldn't control myself. I grabbed and caught the material of Hidan's coat, huddled close and burst into tears.

I felt him stiffen considerably, but I couldn't care less.

"I felt so broken… I'm empty inside, un…"

It all came out after that, how I felt about her the way she made me feel, just her touch was enough to make my heart race, everything. I felt Hidan react, albeit slowly, he reached and stroked my hair with one hand, using the other to pull me closer. I heard his heart beating slowly, a slow steady beating, I never had understood why, but it always made me feel calm… It made me feels safer.

I listened only to the beating of his heart. I didn't hear Hidan calling for the other members, I didn't see them come into my room. I only felt them tear me away from the heartbeat.

I looked up into Itachi's dark soulless eyes.

I felt as though he was reading my soul. No… He was stealing it from me.

I fought against them, the ones holding me stopping me from moving away. I couldn't see who they were, I didn't have to, since I was dead, I didn't have to do anything any more…

Sakura was gone, and she had taken my heart with her…

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

"Just… STAY HERE, okay?" I muttered.

Tenten and Hinata sat in a corner of the McDonalds and nodded. I turned around and hurried out of the place.

As I arrived at the cinema, Sasuke was already waiting there. With, of course, not even 10 metres away, his group of fangirls.

"Hi…" I said when seeing him. He nodded in response.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUUUN!!!" The group of fangirls yelled. "MARRY ME, SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

I frowned at them. What was so special about this guy anyway? He only had good looks and a lot of money.

"Which movie, Sasuke-san?" I asked him.

He shrugged, and pointed at the closest movie poster. I looked at it.

'THE EVIL DEAD'.

Hell no. I wasn't going to watch the scariest horror ever with only someone like Sasuke to cling onto when I was scared.

Sasuke turned around to see what he pointed at and _almost_ shivered.

Then he pointed at the one next to it.

I smiled seeing the poster of Pirates of the Caribbean 3 and nodded. That would keep me busy. And of course Sasuke. I still didn't have a clue why he asked me.

"Coming?" Sasuke asked. He was already almost inside.

"Oh… Yeah." I quickly hurried after him.

"Go get popcorn or something… I'll get the tickets…" Sasuke pushed some money in my hand. When I looked at it, I saw it was way too much for just popcorn.

I decided to keep the money that I had left to pay him back for everything he had ever done to me.

When I bought the popcorn, I looked around, remembering how I got here with the group and Deidara. I quickly pushed those thoughts away. Not good, not good, don't think of him!!

The man gave me the popcorn and I handed him the cash, and the memory of how I threw my popcorn over Neji's head when Deidara had stormed off came back.

'Oh god stop it…' I thought groaning. This wasn't going good.

"Hey." Sasuke tapped my shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced out for a moment…" I smiled a little at him, and we went inside, Sasuke handing over our tickets. Then, he said something different and gave the guy some money.

Most likely to keep the fangirls out, I thought, and I couldn't help but snigger.

I fell down on my seat with a loud sigh, while Sasuke sat down next to me silently.

"I wanted to see this movie for ages." I told him, and grabbed some popcorn.

"Really?" He asked. "You've seen the first two?"

He really _was_ talkative today. I nodded.

"I love them. My friend Tenten knows them line for line. We're so addicted."

"Hn…" He said.

Oh well so much for talking…

I munched on some more popcorn, waiting for the movie to start.

"You want a soda?" Sasuke asked.

Memories! No! PUSH THEM AWAY!

"Okay…" I said softly. "A- a coke or something…"

"It's twenty minutes till the movie starts… I'll only take five…" Sasuke said while standing up.

Twenty minutes.

"O-okay. I'll just wait here for you." I attempted a smile.

And he smiled back.

I hate to admit it, but I had to give his fangirls right; when he smiled, he looked fucking handsome. I do was shocked he _could_ smile anyway. I just let out a soft giggle and looked at the still back screen, wishing the movie was already over.

As Sasuke walked away, I sighed. This really wasn't good for me. If he asked me if I wanted a soda and it reminded me of HIM then… Darned.

"Here." Sasuke was already standing next to me again, showing me a bottle of coke.

"That was fast," I muttered. "Thank you, Sasuke-san." I smiled at him and he sat down again.

We waited for the movie to start in silence.

'It's weird…' Sasuke thought, as he looked at me, which I didn't notice. 'She's the only girl who doesn't add a dirty, great big 'kun' at the end of my name…'

He frowned a little and turned back to the screen, since the movie finally began.

* * *

It had taken ages, but finally we were standing outside again. It couldn't be that late, maybe 5 pm or something, but all Sasuke's fangirls were gone.

"Hey?" Sasuke asked from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around to face him, and oh, how I wished I didn't.

As I turned around, he leaned in and kissed me. It was nothing serious, light and fleeting, but for me, it was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. He pulled back.

"I had a good time…" He said. A slight pink came to his normally emotionless face, and he turned around and started walking off. "I'll see you at school…"

I couldn't even move. I was in a total shock. Inner Sakura, who was puking and screaming like hell didn't help much.

'SOMEONE POPULAR KISSED US! I'M GETTING SICK!' She yelled.

'Heeeey…' I replied in my mind. 'What made him think I was single?…'

'Well. You sort of are.' Inner Sakura said shrugging.

'I'm not, Deidara-kun—'

'is your boyfriend?' She interrupted me.

'YES!' I thought angry. I finally turned around and started to make my way to the McDonalds. 'Even though he hates me now…'

'So he's not.' Inner Sakura told me. 'Face it: We lost him.'

* * *

"AND!?" Tenten jumped up when I came in. Hinata stayed in her place though, but did look at me with huge eyes.

"He fucking kissed me." I mumbled.

Tenten's yelling caused us to be thrown out of the place.

We rushed to our bikes and unlocked it. Then, we peddled off.

"He's a good kisser?" Tenten asked me.

"Hell I know, it wasn't a make-out session, I would never have done that." I replied. "It was more like… a peck."

"Not what we expected from girl-claimer Uchiha Sasuke."

"Girl-claimer?" Hinata looked up. "Th- that's not totally right."

"Oh?"

"Well, have we ever seen him with a g- girlfriend?" She pointed out.

"… No." I said slowly.

"Damn, Hinata's right." Tenten muttered. "So now what, Sakura? He must have mistaken you for single."

"I'm going to avoid him." I said. "I really don't know how I have to explain him that I don't like him after he just kissed me."

"Well, we'll see." Tenten said, and Hinata nodded.

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a time.

… Not.

* * *

_NarutoxHinataPie: Long chapter or WHAT? We hope this makes up the long time we let you all wait. Heh. Sorry!_

_Sakura and Deidara are, like, sort of in a fight right now… But they'll make up next chapter. Promise. /\-/\_

_**Itachi4Raven: Gomen... **__**It's my fault this was so late... Love the work... Love the fans... Hate the typos...**_

_**Love you guys... Happy Summer Vacation! **_

**_xxx NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_**


	8. The Dance

_**A/N**: YAY! Thank you all AGAIN for those fucking great reviews! We wouldn't continue without them. Thank you all SO MUCH. We adore you. _

_A lot of people notified about that how their stuttering ruins things when they get cuddly, and damned sorry for that. You all are totally right and it wont happen again! _

_Oh, and in this fanfiction, **you are allowed alcohol at age 16**. It's the same in Holland and NarutoxHinataPie feels better writing it like that. Yeah. Netherlands rule! _

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Eight_

_**The dance** _

* * *

The next weeks were the worst. Even though Hinata's comforting words were still in her head, Sakura kept feeling unsure. In school, she rushed to her lessons, making sure she didn't meet Deidara in the hallway. In the breaks, she and Tenten went outside to the park. Hinata used to come too, but went less and less, since she started to become closer to Naruto and was with him a lot.

Sakura was too afraid to search contact with Deidara, scared to screw things up even more by doing or saying the wrong thing, but she did hope _he_ would do something. But he didn't call, or SMS, or email her.

After two weeks, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten wanted to leave the school when Tenten stopped and looked at something at the wall. Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other and then walked back, wanting to see what interested Tenten so much.

It was a big, red flyer, with flashing pink words and hearts surrounding the text.

**FRIDAY 14 FEBRUARY, THE DAY BEFORE THE ONE WEEK VACATION: **

**IT'S VALENTINES DAY! THE SCHOOL IS THROWING A KIMONO PARTY!!! **

**STARTING AT 8 PM, ENDING AT 1 AM. TICKET COSTS 4,- ONLY. **

**MAKE SURE TO BE THERE! EVENT OF THE YEAR!**

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura muttered, looking at the hearts.

"We have to buy kimono's!" Tenten said squealing. "I totally _love_ parties!"

Sakura was sure Hinata mumbled something like the lines "maybe Naruto-kun would".

"Well, have fun." The pink haired girl said frowning. "But I'm not going."

"Why not?" Tenten asked shocked. "It'll be amazing!"

"No, it wont." Sakura saw Sasuke walking together with his friend called Sai through the hall, while they were being followed by a big amount of the Sasuke-Fan-Club. "Besides, the only one of us who's 100 percent of getting a date is Hinata here."

Hinata blushed madly and looked as if she was going to faint. Tenten sighed.

"We don't _need_ dates, even though we'll probably look like a bunch of losers." She said. "By the way, Sakura, you can also go with someone else then D-"

"No." Sakura interrupted, suddenly sounding colder then ever. "I'm not going."

"Not even if I'll pay for you?"

"No."

"If you're not going, then I wont cover you up anymore when your mother calls me!"

"WHAT!? Tenten that's no fair!"

"I know! Are you going or what!?"

"Alright alright, I'll go to the stupid party!"

Hinata nervously followed the conversation. Tenten grinned in victory as Sakura gave up.

"Good. Hey, I bet my mother can bring us and pick us up as well that evening, she'd do that with pleasure. Let's go buy some clothing right after school!"

Sakura groaned and Hinata nodded quickly. Tenten sighed.

"Morons."

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Snow.

Snow was… quite the rare thing in Konoha.

So why was it snowing outside when I woke up on February 14?

Some people said God had made it snow for couples. Others said it was coincidence.

I thought it was the worst thing ever.

I fell at least eighteen times at my way to school and came late as well. Luckily my female teacher I had the first hour said it was okay because it was 'Valentines Day'. Oh god. What an IDIOT.

That day, Tenten and Hinata talked a lot about the evening while I didn't say much at all. I felt like my heart was racing, and not in a nice way at all. I kept thinking of that evening.

And what I would see.

Maybe he wasn't even there. Well, that was if I were lucky. If he do was there… Maybe he'd even bring a date. I'm pretty sure loads of girls would want to go with him.

We walked down the stairs, seeing quite a surprise. (1) The otherwise so average and downright boring hall, that normally was deserted except the small portion of time it was used for physical education classes, was now overcrowded with people.

Members of the student council and other students with leading roles in this arrangement, were shouting out complicated orders to others dressed in working clothes. By the looks of it, time had gone against them, and they needed things to happen quite quickly, at least fast enough for them all to be gone before the event officially opened a few hours later.

Obviously, things didn't go as planned though. That became quite clear when a sound that made the ground tremble with vibration was heard from the main hall; cascades of confetti fell like rain in a storm towards the floor. Someone had set off one of the confetti-bombs that was supposed to be saved for later, now several of the younger students had gathered to clean up the mess.

"Bah, seriously? Why are these school-parties always such a hassle?" The brown haired Janitor, Hana, complained to anyone that cared enough to listen. "Hey you! Bring in the alcohol already; I want everything under control till later!" She shouted angrily.

She was seated on one of the bar-chairs in the temporary bar that usually were the Janitor's office, but now were unrecognisable to anyone. The grey walls were now decorated with a splash of colours in all shades imaginable, glittery disco balls covered in mirror paljettas had been hung up under the roof vìs a vìs the spotlights placed in the corners. This gave off an incredible effect, with dots of light covering every other inch in the quite so spacious bar.

Hana went off to yell at some poor unknowing high-schoolers just when the workers carried in the crates filled with bottles and other unmentionables.

I just saw her thinking, 'this was so goddamn annoying'.

The halls were just barely as crowded as the hall, with people hasting from place to place with only their given orders in mind. Some juniors were decorating the windows with what looked like pink candy-floss. Hana couldn't be bothered with yelling at them at the time being, as she had other more urgent matters as a janitor to attend to.

The brunette took a detour to the main hall to check up on the progress, and amazingly enough the administration had managed to pull off some groundbreaking decorative stunts. What seemed like hovering lights in pale greyish blue colours 'floated' around in the edges of the hall, just a few metres above people's heads. The rib-walls had been covered up with flowers a jour with the season and the exercise ropes worked very well as support for the huge banners stating that this was the annual Kimono-Party of valentines. Rose petals flowed over the stage where the band later would play, and small hearts were placed around the edges of all exits from the hall. Even pink smoke was spread around the room via a smoke machine to give everything a romantic look. The janitor sighed as she watched the utter chaos, she hated this time of the year, especially the parties which she as the janitor would have to have some responsibility for. But everything seemed to be all right as for now, the decorating teams were doing their jobs and there was minimal slacking. Hana turned around and walked away from the stressful area, she needed some peace and silence for sure.(1)

"Quick, before we need to do something too," Hinata whispered, and the three of us rushed through the chaos and out of view. As we ran, I saw the poster again. I stood halt for a moment, staring at it, before rushing after my friends.

"Stupid party." I mumbled, and on that very moment, the bell rang, signing it was time for class again.

"Hey." Tenten gave me a hug. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

"N- no." I picked up my bag. "I'll go."

She smiled at me.

"You won't regret it, I promise."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Deidara got into school late the next few days, he didn't listen to the teachers yelling at him, a few times he thought he heard Sakura's voice, he'd look up wildly hoping to see her face, but only to look down again, depressed as ever. She was never there. Even if it was her voice… He no longer looked up. It felt like years, it had only been three days… 

At lunch he sat by himself, in the corner where nobody ever sat. He didn't say a word to anyone, although, his heart bled as he saw Sakura a few times over the next few days. He nearly died when he ran into Hinata, she only blushed, not saying a word and ran on ahead to her class, leaving him alone in the corridor again, despite it being full of people. He didn't know any of them… Wait… That is a lie, he knew four people in that crowd, Ami, Jade, Kyra and Neji, who was arm in arm with Ami.

He tried a glare at Neji, but he couldn't keep the anger in his eyes, he felt more broken than ever as he saw almost every girl around him with a boy, everyone here had reason, friends and lovers.

"Not me…" he whispered, making his way past the group of populars, shoving past Neji roughly. He felt the tears burning in his eyes.

Deidara had long since lost count of the days he had been avoiding everyone and everything, he avoided the questions from Kisame about the marks on his arms and the teacher's about how his work was steadily getting worse, his grades were dropping drastically, everyone's voices echoed in his mind, but he never did register the words…

It was Friday, the end of the week.

"Fucking finally!" He muttered to himself and his new friends. Sasuke looked at him.

"How's it been?"

Deidara looked up, "Here..." He pushed a small knife into Sasuke's hands. "I don't think I want to do this anymore…" He bit his lip, Sasuke and most of the other populars had just recently accepted Deidara, but he couldn't take it anymore. "I don't want to be part of Emos-R-Us…"

Sasuke glared. "Fine…" He watched the blonde walk away, anger in his eyes…

Deidara walked though the halls to the door out of the school, it was the end of the day and it was a Friday, what more could a guy ask for? 'Sakura-chan?'

He thought he just saw her there looking at the wall, but when he got there she was gone. Was she there in the first place? Was she avoiding him? Was he simply going insane? He looked at the wall, a poster was there, it read:

**FRIDAY 14 FEBRUARY, THE DAY BEFORE THE ONE WEEK VACATION: **

**IT'S VALENTINES DAY! THE SCHOOL IS THROWING A KIMONO PARTY!!! **

**STARTING AT 8 PM, ENDING AT 1 AM. TICKET COSTS 4,- ONLY!**

**MAKE SURE TO BE THERE! EVENT OF THE YEAR! **

"Maybe Sakura will be there...? Maybe I should go? I don't know..."

He heard the voice he was dreading on hearing, "Will you go with _**me**_?"

He turned glaring at Jade. She was surprisingly… Alone…

"What the hell do you want?! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU BLOODY PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?!?!?"

She looked taken aback at Deidara's outburst of rage, until she saw the tears brimming in his blue eyes.

"Fine then... Go back to the friggin' emo community! I only asked a question!" She ran, hitting him on her way past. He took the hit and he could feel his arm bruising.

He lifted his sleeve to look and only saw the cut marks… Old and new, he growled at the markings and shoved his sleeve back down again. He ran out of the building, having left his board at home that day.

As he drew to a halt he realised it would be faster to go through the park just there, but that would mean revisiting the place where he had shared his first kiss with Sakura. It was only when he passed the tree they had made-out under, did he realise that something was out of place…

"Snow?"

He noticed more and more of it. It was falling all around him heavily as though warning him that he had to leave. He quickly obliged, he didn't have his coat either, so he was freezing out there, this time when he ran, he didn't stop until he reached his bedroom.

He threw the door shut and locked it, then threw himself onto his bed. That dance was to be in only a few hours… It was 5:28, he saw, looking at the clock, it only gave him two and a half hours to get ready. He decided he only needed one hour to ready and get there so that gave him an hour and a half to decide if he wanted to go…

It had been two hours he still hadn't decided. He glanced at the clock again.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!"

He threw himself from the bed and to the closet on the other side of his room, pulling out clothes he had never even thought of wearing. He stopped throwing out the unwanted clothing as he had found what he was looking for.

He lifted the box out carefully, took it to his bed without opening it. As he sat down he waited a few minutes before opening the box. The soft black material from the kimono had the Akatsuki's clouds on it and he lifted it out carefully, a faint smile gracing his lips for a moment.

He undressed, putting it on. Then, he looked in the mirror and could only stare.

Who was that boy staring back, pale, wearing all black and red… It couldn't be him. That boy in the mirror wasn't him, he looked too pale, too sad, too dead…

He looked away again. It was decided he would go.

"I need to see her face just one more time, un..."

He sighed and walked out the room to ask someone to drive him there, as he walked down to find Hidan he ran into Kisame, who had a heart attack and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Jeez Dei-chan… You look like a ghost!" He said surprised. Deidara glowered, he hated it when everyone added that infuriating _chan_ to his name. Sure, he was a lot younger than everyone else here but that didn't mean he was a child.

"Where's Hidan, un?"

He struggled to comprehend what the young blonde meant.

"Uh.. In the.. Kitchen?"

Deidara bolted down, nearly running over Tobi as he went. "HIDAN!!!!!!!!!"

The person who had been called nearly spilled hot ramen all over himself.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!!!??!!?!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!?!?"

Deidara looked down, slightly hurt.

"I… I need a-a ride to the school… Un…"

Hidan stared at the golden haired young man in wonder.

"What the hell are you wearing and why?" Deidara blushed at his words.

"I-I'm going to the dance… Will you take me there?"

Hidan thought for a minute.

"Fine... Not like I was doing anything important..."

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I stuffed some popcorn in my mouth as I watched Tenten helping Hinata getting in her kimono.

It was the same colour as her hair, with violet patterns of roses on it. It looked beautiful on her. So beautiful, I became jealous just looking at the kimono only.

Tenten circled around Hinata, looking at her.

"Oi, Sakura, what should we do with Hinata's hair?"

I looked at her long, dark hair for a moment.

"… It's always straight… So… let's… curl it?"

"Cool!" Tenten stormed upstairs to get the curlers from her mother.

With a lot of effort, Tenten and I were able to get them all in Hinata's hair. Now she had to wait, we decided to continue with Tenten's kimono in the meantime.

I helped her getting in it. It was white, with a deep red tie around her waist. It was held together with small, wooden pins.

Tenten didn't want to change her hair, so Hinata came with the idea to hold it up with chopsticks instead of elastics as she normally did.

We used four sticks for in her hair, all in the same, deep red colour which matched her dress exactly.

When that was done, Tenten and Hinata turned to me and handed me over my white kimono.

I quickly threw away my black pants, shirt and hoodie, leaving me in my underwear. I took the kimono from Hinata as Tenten whistled.

"Sexy underwear, Sakura."

I shrugged, a small blush on my face.

"It's not sexy. It's just…" I thought for a while, looking at the red with black underwear. "… Red with black."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah whatever. Just put on the kimono, girl."

Since I'm not used to dresses _or_ kimono's, (I prefer baggy pants and a comfortable hoodie, and if possible in black, thank you very much,) it took me long to get in it, even with Tenten _and_ Hinata helping.

Finally, I was done. I glanced in the mirror, seeing my reflection glance back in the same uncomfortable way. I picked up the thin scarf for over my shoulders, but instead I draped it over my arms.

"Gorgeous." I heard Hinata mutter from behind me.

"Yeah." Tenten agreed. "Hey, I know your hair already is kind of straight, Sakura, but if we'd straighten it, I bet it would look very cool."

"Okay." I didn't really care. I just wanted a pair of shorts more then anything in the world.

As Tenten did my hair, Hinata removed the curlers.

"Whoa." Tenten and I stared at the result, being at a loss for words.

Hinata's hair looked beautiful, her now curling hair falling gracefully around her shoulders.

"Hinata, I'm jealous of you!" Tenten said smiling as she continued doing my hair. "Your hair is so pretty!"

"Y- your hair is pretty too, Tenten-chan." Hinata muttered shyly. Tenten shook her head.

"Nah," she said. "My hair is plain. It's normal."

I smirked at this.

"I wish _my_ hair was normal." I told her. "I don't see others with pink hair so often."

Tenten laughed. She finished straightening my hair and took a step back to look at the result. I quickly rushed over to the mirror once again, careful not to trip over the mess we had made.

She had been right, it did look better. Instead of messy, it was perfectly straight, only three of four small strands falling over my wide forehead and eyes.

"Finishing touch." Hinata announced smiling, and she shoved a beautiful white flower in my hair, just above my left ear. With a small pink clip, which just seemed to disappear in my hair as if it wasn't there, she made sure the flower wouldn't fall out. (2)

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little happier then I had felt the past weeks. "It looks beautiful."

Someone knocked and the door opened. Tenten's mother, a kind woman with brown hair and hazel brown eyes like her daughter, stepped in.

"Girls, you made my living room a mess!" She said laughing. I looked around, seeing that she was right.

"W- we'll clean up the mess, I promise." Hinata said with a small bow, but Tenten's mother shook her head.

"That's not necessary love, I'll do it later." She said smiling. "Besides, you have to hurry, I want to leave in twenty minutes."

"Argh, we still have to do all the make-up!" Tenten screamed hysterical. I sighed and Hinata shook her head.

"Do you need any help?" Tenten's mother asked.

I smiled at her, wishing my mother was more like her.

"That would be great, ma'am." I thanked her. She smiled back.

"No problem, love."

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I dived into the car, waiting impatiently for Hidan. I only had five minutes to get there on time and it took twenty even at my fastest! 

"HIDAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" I whinged, "I'm gonna be _late _if you don't move your ass!!"

When he finally got into the car, I looked up angrily. "Floor it!!!"

He obeyed, only after putting his favourite song on, _"Dead Bodies EVERYWHERE!!"_ He was singing along with it loudly as I shook my head. 'He's not a bad singer…'

We got there late, and I was _NOT _happy, but I had to thank him anyway.

"Thanks for the ride Hidan, un!"

I threw the door open and jumped out the car, careful not to slip on the snow. I looked around at the white falling all around me, a faint smile tugged at my lips. It had never snowed in my home town, never once.

I walked slowly to the door, hearing the music grow louder. As I raised my hand to open the door, I suddenly froze.

'I can feel it… She's in there…'

I felt the cold now and pulled at the door roughly, opening it. I walked inside as a smallish blue car pulled up in front of the school. I saw Neji in the back seat, and didn't want to stick around to chat with him.

As I walked in I felt a nerve snap.

_'I know she's here... but where?' _I glanced around, _'Oh crap!!'_ I made myself part of the crowd as Neji walked in with his date. It was none other than Watanabe Ami. I glowered for a moment, then I felt my face soften, was that a flash of pink hair I just saw?

I decided to follow it. As I made to follow who I thought was the one I wanted to see, a shriek of rage and clearly _feminine_ distress struck the air around me. I turned, seeing a girl with a wet kimono, someone had spilled their drink on her. And from the looks of it, it was deliberate.

I smiled when I saw it was Ami, but my smile faltered when I saw she was close to tears…

Hey, I may have hated her, _a lot_, but I still have a heart and I can't stand letting any girl getting hurt. I walked over to her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?"

I felt another nerve snap, she was close, I could feel it, I couldn't explain it but I just _knew_ Sakura was there, in plain view I just couldn't see her. I turned my attention back to Ami, just when she did something I didn't expect.

I felt my cheek sting as her hand came rushing to meet it, and stumbled back. I was shoved away by Neji and was then moved by the crowd of people. I was thankful that they were going to the dance floor and not the exit. Although… I had the feeling Sakura wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The three girls stepped out of the car into the snow. Tenten's mother opened the window of the car to talk to them. 

"I'll pick you up around one am," she said. "If you want to leave earlier or something happens, just give me a call."

"Okay mom." Tenten said.

"T- thanks for the ride." Hinata added politely.

The girls watched the car drive away through the still falling snow.

"It's kind of stupid we don't have dates…" Hinata said slowly as they turned around and walked to the school.

"We don't need dates!" Tenten said firmly. "Although you could have gone with Naruto, I bet he wanted to ask you but you fainted when he wanted to do so. And Sakura could've gone with _Sasuke-san_." She grinned, causing Sakura to sigh.

"Please, don't remind me of it." The pink-haired teen said. "I'm trying to avoid him since…"

"But it's pretty amazing how much snow can fall in one day, isn't it?" Tenten continued. "It reaches your knees at some parts in the park…"

"Who cares?" Sakura muttered. "Those high heels are _killing_ me."

Tenten and Hinata laughed as they followed Sakura into the school.

* * *

It seemed that Hana, the female janitor, had succeeded getting everything perfect. There were already a lot of people inside; dancing, munching on appetizers, or just talking with friends. Even though everyone wore a kimono, like they had to, the party was more… disco-like. 

"I'm gonna get a drink." Sakura announced. Hinata and Tenten nodded and Sakura went off, buying a soda.

When she came back, she wasn't surprised to see a boy dressed in an orange with black kimono with her friends.

"Hey, Naruto!" She greeted the blond.

"Hey Sakura! You look amazing!" Naruto said, grinning at her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Naruto continued rambling against Hinata, who looked like she could faint any moment, and Tenten started talking against Sakura about the music.

No one heard Deidara enter the school over the loud music, but Sakura felt a nerve snap, and immediately grabbed for Tenten's wrist.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing Sakura's shocked expression.

She saw her friend whisper something, but couldn't hear it because of the loud music. She bended towards her, her ear close to Sakura's lips.

"He's here…"

Immediately, Tenten looked around. "Where?"

"I- I- don't know where." Sakura replied, a little louder. "But…"

"You want to search him?" Tenten asked.

"… Y-yeah… B-but I'll go alone… I just need to see if he has a- a d- d-" Sakura stuttered.

"A date." Tenten finished for her.

Sakura swallowed, nodded, and left, pushing herself through the crowd.

_'Where is he?' _

The only familiar face she saw was Ami's. She seemed to be waiting for someone, with a drink in her hand.

_Accidentally_, Sakura bumped into Ami, causing the drink to pour all over Ami's light green kimono. Ami yelled the whole school together, and Sakura quickly disappeared into the crowd again, smirking.

'That's payback, you little bitch!' Inner Sakura yelled proudly.

Sakura, who was already quite far away, turned around again, wanting to see Ami's frustrated face.

Instead, she saw Deidara with the girl.

It was as if time froze. Sakura could only see his perfect face. His long, blond hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Oh, how badly she wanted to touch that hair. She looked back at his eyes, his sapphire-coloured eyes. They were beautiful, beautiful as always, but it seemed to be missing something… What was it? Why weren't his eyes sparkling of joy and happiness as always?

'Well, uhh. Maybe because you ran out on him, you TWIT!' Inner Sakura yelled.

'My ass.' Sakura thought back, rolling her eyes in disbelieve.

She saw how he carefully touched Ami's shoulder and said something. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

'_Is he here with…**her**?_'

Her imagination was immediately working overtime, showing a Deidara and Ami, making out on a couch. But when Sakura shot up out of her thoughts, she saw Ami raise her hand and slap Deidara.

The bitch!!! How _dare_ she!?

Neji was suddenly standing next to Deidara and Ami. He took Ami's hand and made her come with him, softly talking to her, calming her down.

Slightly relieved, Sakura looked back at Deidara. He seemed angry, but not hurt.

'I really thought he was here with Ami.' She thought. 'But if he's not here with her, then with who else? Or maybe… maybe… he's alone?'

"Sorry," a girl pushed Sakura out of her way and ran _right to Deidara_.

"H- hey!" Sakura tried panicking, but the girl didn't hear her anymore. She shyly said something to Deidara, who nodded. She grasped for his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

Again, Sakura felt like she had just died. So he did have a date. He'd probably already forgotten about her.

She couldn't even smile when she saw Naruto pull Hinata to the dance floor.

"B- b- but, N-Naruto-kun, I- I can't-"

"Don't worry, I can't either!" Naruto interrupted cheerfully.

Sighing, Sakura turned around and sat down on a chair against the wall.

She gave up.

* * *

Deidara didn't even enjoy the tiniest moment of the dance with the girl. He didn't even know her! Besides, he'd far more dance with Sakura… 

As the song ended, he bowed quickly for the girl in respect and walked off. Coming here had been a mistake after all. He could better just leave.

As the DJ searched for a new song, two boys passed Deidara, talking loudly. Because of the paused music, Dei could hear every word they said.

"You know that Forehead Girl, right? The pink haired noob?" The first boy asked the second. When he nodded, the first continued.

"I heard from Dave that he had seen her and she looks _gorgeous_. Like a model pulled out of a magazine. Suddenly every boy likes her!!!"

"Really!?" The second asked amazed. "But she was such a nobody!"

"I know!" The first one yelled.

Their voices became weaker when the DJ put on the next song. Deidara's eyes widened. He recognised it at once.

'Lifehouse… You and Me…' He thought shocked. 'I sang this to her… That day in the park…' (3)

Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to leave, but the two boys stopped him again.

"Does she have a date then!?"

"No, she's sitting all alone somewhere close to the tables."

"Great! I'm gonna ask if she wants to dance!"

"Are you insane!? _I'm_ gonna ask her to dance!"

Hope sprung up in Deidara's chest as he watched the two boys storm off. She didn't have a date…?

He took a decision and followed the boys.

* * *

To Sakura's big surprise she had to turn down the _sixth_ boy already. The sixth! Since when was she so popular!? 

When the next song came up, Sakura's stomach made an unpleasant movement, and she tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat. This was _their song_…

"Hey… Will you… dance with me?"

Sakura looked up, eyes wide, looking right into the sapphire coloured eyes she wanted to see looking back so badly.

Deidara nervously looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She gave a short nod. He held out his hand to her and she laid hers in it, while standing up slowly. Together, they walked to the dance floor, while people stared at them as they walked by.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what happened to that other girl. She hoped he had ditched her. Or drowned her with her head down in the toilet.

Deidara slipped her arms around her waist, while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her, and she felt like her knees were melting. She smiled back a little, as they started to dance.

Non of them said a word the whole dance. Deidara was looking deep into her eyes, almost as if he was searching for something. Sakura played a little with the hair in the back of his neck.

She sighed softly. "D- Deidara-kun…"

"Yes?" He asked, as the song ended. She noticed, and slowly let him go.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

He started to look hurt. 'She's leaving again?'

"I'm sorry… F-for what I did that day… I was scared you didn't like me… But these weeks without you have been driving me crazy… I just c-can't live without y-you…"

"…I-…" Deidara looked at the floor. "I… can't…" He lifted his arms. "Live without you…"

He moved away his sleeves, revealing fresh cuts on his wrists and a lot more, going all the way up his arms. "You weren't even gone that long, un… I had already tried to kill myself more times than I can count…"

"D- Deidara-k-kun…" Sakura bit her lip, looking with shocked eyes at his arms. She felt tears coming up, even though she didn't want to cry.

"I loved you so much… It- it hurt…" Deidara let his sleeves slid down again. "I felt dead inside…"

Suddenly, Sakura pulled his face down, not even caring the tiniest bit they were still on the middle on the dance floor with people watching them everywhere, and kissed him.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock.

'_S- Sakura…_'

Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He gently caressed her left arm and right cheek with the respective hands while she slid her hand through his hair, desperate for his scent and touch.

Tenten, Naruto and Hinata were standing behind a group of people and looked at Deidara and Sakura. They all grinned, _even Hinata_, seeing them finally kiss again.

"Let's go, please…" Sakura whispered.

"Un…" Deidara held her hand tightly and started making his way to the door, quickly grabbing a drink along on his way out. People parted quickly, watching them go.

As they walked out of the school, it was still snowing. They saw a cab stopping in front of the school and walked up to it, while Neji and Ami stepped out. Ami wore a new kimono, a purple one this time, matching her hair.

When they passed them, Deidara threw his drink all over her kimono and Neji's hair.

The couple yelled in anger, turning around to (most likely) strangle Deidara and Sakura, but they had already taken seat in the cab, laughing, and Ami and Neji watched it drive away.

"That was a good one…" Sakura said, smiling up at Deidara.

"Yeah…" He laughed slightly again and watched them shrink into the distance.

"… Deidara-kun?" Sakura sat a little closer to him.

"Hmm?" He looked into her eyes. She doubted.

She had missed him so much, and felt so awful all the time, thinking she would never talk to him again. And here she was, sitting next to him, still feeling the taste of his lips on hers. And… the longing for him was _huge_. She had to walk around for weeks without his arms around her and it had been killing her. And if it happened again… She wanted to have everything from him.

"Can we go to your place?" She asked quietly. "And… give it another try?"

Deidara went bright red. The driver caught on and turned off his hearing aid.

"I'm just scared that maybe I'll lose you again for whoever knows what reason," Sakura added quickly. "And I- I just- love you and I- I missed you so much, and-"

He put his finger to her lips. "It's okay…" He smiled, and added completely honest and without a single falter in his voice; "I love you…"

Her heart skipped a beat, and after a short silence, she smiled back at him.

Deidara tapped the driver's shoulder. "Oi! Stop just here!"

The driver muttered something, turned his hearing aid back up, and slowed the car down to a stop. Sakura looked out of the window, pushing her nose to against the glass, and saw the park.

Deidara opened the door and got out first, holding it open for Sakura. He told the driver to wait there.

"This isn't your house," Sakura said, slightly confused.

"Nope, un." Deidara said, a mysterious smile on his face.

She looked up at the snow for a second, and looked back at Deidara, only to get an handful of snow thrown at her. With a shocked yell, she ducked just in time.

"You are SO DEAD!" She grabbed some snow as well and threw it full force at him. He quickly ducked and rushed towards her, dumping a giant ball of snow on her triumphantly.

She yelled from the sudden cold on her skin and tried to get the wet snow out of her hair.

"If I weren't wearing those- those- those high-heel things I would kick your pretty but!!" She yelled after him. He just laughed.

"You're doomed." Sakura muttered.

"No, I'm cold." He corrected her.

"What do you think about me?!" She pointed at her kimono, which was drenched from the snow. She rubbed some snow away from her eyes, and when she looked up again, Deidara was no where to be seen.

"Deidara-kun?" She asked quietly. 'Damn it, he's playing games again?'

"BOOO!"

"AHHH!"

Deidara suddenly hugged her from behind, grinning like mad. As much as Sakura tried not to, she couldn't help but giggle. She looked at the white park, feeling his warm breath on her ear.

"I missed you so, so much that I can't even put into words how miserable I felt…" She spoke quietly.

"I know exactly what I you mean, un…" Deidara agreed. '_I carved my misery into my skin…_'

Sakura leant against him, shivering slightly from the cold, wet kimono. He started rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up almost immediately.

"Deidara-kun…" She leaned with the back of her head against his shoulder, looking at the sky. "Thank you for everything…"

"N- no problem." He kissed her cheek. She turned her head towards his, her back still leaning against his chest, and he kissed her deeply before breaking it again.

"… My place?" He asked. She nodded.

They rushed back to the cab, which was still standing where they left it, and sat down in the back. Deidara told his address to the driver and put his arm around Sakura as they drove off again. While she looked through the window to the snow covered trees, he found himself staring at her again. He had her back… Back in his arms… Exactly where he wanted her for the rest of his life.

"It looks so pretty outside, ne?" Sakura whispered, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Un…" He agreed.

She smiled at him.

"Here we are." The driver stopped the car and Sakura looked outside again, seeing indeed the big mansion from Deidara and his housemates.

They got out and Deidara paid the driver. As the cab drove off, he offered his hand to Sakura, and she took it, blushing only slightly. He smiled, and they walked to the front door.

Sakura inwardly complimented herself on not even tripping once on her high-heels in front of Deidara. After all, she wasn't used to shoes like those.

Deidara opened the front door and held it open for her, causing her to smirk.

"You're a real gentlemen, aren't you?" She teased, while walking in. He just smiled at her and followed her inside.

He locked the door and threw his keys on a small desk before turning around to see Sakura waiting for him. She was observing a painting on the wall, her hands behind her back.

'She looks like an angel…' He stared at her, just when she turned around. She laughed.

"Somebody in there?" She asked.

He snapped out of his daze, and smiled, trying to cover it up.

"Let's go upstairs." Sakura said, her voice still in that teasing tone.

* * *

(A/N: Because so many people asked for it… M-rated scene. Yeah.)

* * *

Sakura sat down on the bed and took of her high heels, sighing gladly. She moved her feet slowly to let them get their feeling back. 

"I'm not used to those shoes." She muttered.

Deidara smiled, and removed his kimono, which was drenched as well. Sakura felt herself blush as she allowed her eyes to travel over his well toned body.

He smiled, seeing her red cheeks.

"You think I'm sexy?" He teased her. Smirking, he saw her blush darken.

"You serious?" She muttered.

"Yes, un. Please answer?" He tried sounding serious.

"Well…" Sakura coughed slightly, staring at the floor. "Yes…"

She stood up, quickly making her way to the door, and placed her high-heels next to it, so she wouldn't forget where they were. Deidara walked up to her from behind, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Guess what?"

"…Wh- what?" She asked quietly, tensing when she felt his breathing in her neck.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

Her breathing stopped in her throat for one second. Slowly, she turned around and slid her arms around his neck.

"I… I love you too…" She replied.

He kissed her slowly, and she kissed back, feeling like her knees were melting. Apparently, he knew this, because he started kissing her towards the bed. She kept shifting backwards until she felt the back of her legs bump against the edge of the bed. He didn't realise this and kept going, causing them to fall over, with him on top of her.

He captured her lips again and they kissed, Sakura still holding that innocent in her kiss which made his heart beat three times faster. He tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue probing at her lips, begging for entrance, which he gained when she parted her lips slightly. He gladly rubbed his tongue against hers, touching every inch from her body he could reach without moving away from her. She moaned softly in his mouth, shivering from the thousand feelings he was giving her.

Her hands went through his hair up to his ponytail, removing the tiny band holding it together, and his hair fell around them in a blonde sheet.

He slid his hands up, slowly opening her kimono, acting on an unknown impulse. He started stripping it down, so it hung on her hips. He trailed some kisses in her neck before noticing he had became kinda… stuck on her bra.

She placed her hand on his and slowly moved it over her back, letting him find the hook of her bra. With a little difficultly, he unhooked it, the impulse growing stronger.

Sakura let her hands roam over his muscled chest before Deidara pulled away her bra and dropped it to the floor. He stared at what the impulse had brought him, causing her to blush slightly. She wished she wasn't breathing so damned hard, so her chest wouldn't move up and down so noticeable.

She didn't know that it was the cause of his heart rate increasing dramatically.

She quickly slipped her hands back around his neck and pulled his face gently back to hers, kissing him. He kissed back, even though his mind was still lingering to where he felt her bare breasts scrape over his skin.

When he felt more confident, he slowly started to kiss downwards, stopping when he reached her collarbone, and looked up at her questioningly. She nodded at him, even though she felt her hands shaking. He smiled encouraging at her and continued to kiss down, his lips trailing over her left breast.

Sakura trembled, goose bumps appearing all over her body, and moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. He decided he liked the reaction she gave and continued, while she grasped the sheets tightly. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them both over, so she was on top of him.

He had taken her slightly off guard, but she recovered quickly, and started kissing his chest to leave marks all over. He moaned in ecstasy, and she ran a hand through his long hair. He quickly took a hold of the arm and teasingly bit in the skin at her elbow. She gasped, and accidentally grinded her body against his, causing him to grunt softy.

'Fucking boxers…' He thought, a small frown on his face. Deep inside, he really wanted to get rid of the annoying clothing left he was wearing, but he just wondered if she would allow him.

"D- Deidara…" She panted on his skin. "P-please…"

He immediately got the picture as she finally kicked her kimono away, leaving her only in her panties.

With a swift move, he threw the blanket over them, and shivered as she started sucking on the skin in his neck. He moaned lightly, his eyes half closed in pleasure.

As she shifted closer to him, pausing her kissing, he took the time to crawl on top of her. He held himself up with one hand as he moved his other hand gently down her side.

His breathing hitched as his fingertips brushed against her panty line. She started panting a little harder, not knowing if it was from the heat or the nervous and excited feeling she got. He slipped his fingers under the material and started slipping it down her legs, slowly, gently, and let them fall out from under the sheets. He noticed her tremble slightly.

"Sakura…" He said, sounding serious. "If you're not ready… I don't mean to rush you, un…"

He paused for a moment.

"We could wait until another time for this?"

She quickly shook her head. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" He asked her, the concern clearly noticeable in his voice.

She nodded, and flashed a quick smile at him. "Just… don't get me pregnant."

He smiled back at her. "I'll do my best…"

She stroked his cheek softly, and felt touched that he actually cared so much about her.

He gently ran a single finger along the inside of her thigh, causing her to shiver. He rubbed against her, receiving loud moans from the girl. With a small smile, he rubbed against her once again, and she pushed her hips up, trembling of pleasure.

He leaned down to kiss her again when a loud knock on the door stopped him.

They both froze, and Sakura bit her lips, desperately trying to hold in a moan.

She didn't even know if Deidara had locked the door. Had he? She couldn't remember. Eyes wide, she stared at the door.

"If you're gonna steal my religion… FUCKING TELL ME!!!" Hidan's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

'Steal his religion?' Sakura thought. She remembered how she had exclaimed Hidan was crazy, and how Deidara had replied.

"_He's Hidan. He calls it a religion…_"

"AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Hidan continued.

Deidara finally opened his mouth. "I wasn't in your freaking room, un!!!!!"

Sakura stared at him, and he blushed. It was obvious what had happened.

"I- is that the cause of th-those wounds?" Sakura whispered.

"It- it… was only…" Deidara looked down. "Seven times…"

"S-seven..?" Sakura asked, shocked, her voice becoming louder with the second. "Seven!? SEVEN!!!"

"Holy shit…" They heard Hidan mutter, and then footsteps running away.

Sakura pushed Deidara, causing him to fall backwards. "Are you insane!? What if something bad had happened!! What if you had died!? Don't you realize I would feel like it was all my fault!?!?"

Deidara looked at her, his eyes wide. "B- Bu- But-… Sa-Sakura-chan…"

He stared at how she covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"D- don't you realise I'd miss you!? Don't you realize that I- that I-"

He tried to calm her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder. He held her close, his chest aching from where she pushed him.

"D- did I hurt you?" He heard her whisper.

"No…" He hugged her closer. "I-… I only thought for a second… that… you would…"

Sakura kissed him shortly, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. He pulled away first, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet and completely serious.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan…"

"N- no, I'm the one who need to apologies, for y-yelling at you like that…"

He hugged her closer again, and she hugged back, before she suddenly became aware of the lack of clothing. She quickly let him go, pulling up the sheets to her chin. "Uh…"

He smiled, getting underneath the sheets again as well.

"What do we do?" She asked, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Your choice, un…" He said, caressing her cheek. '_I don't want to push it…_'

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch on her still hot cheek. He continued it, slowly, watching how she smiled slightly as he run the back of his hand over her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sneaked her arms around his neck again, brushing her lips hurriedly over his before lying down on her back and pulling him with her.

When her head rested in the pillow, he kissed her softly. When he felt her tug on his hair, he deepened the kiss passionately, making her shiver and forget everything about Hidan.

Sakura didn't even realise when her hands roamed down to his boxers. He stiffened for half a second, then deepened the kiss even more.

She tugged softly at his underwear, slowly pulling it down. He moaned quietly, panting, and breathed her name as she finally removed his boxers and threw it after the other clothing.

Deidara felt a pleasant tingling sensation in his lower abdomen as he watched her lying there, underneath him. She slowly stroked his neck, at a loss of words for the moment. He shivered at her touch, but felt the need to ask again anyway.

"Y-you still sure?" Deidara asked, looking more serious then ever.

Sakura just nodded nervously. 'If we'd stop now I'd regret it forever!' She thought.

She watched how he nodded as well, and softly kissed him. He responded to the kiss, his eyes closed, feeling up the perfect curves in her back. She shuddered slightly, arching her back.

He breathed in her scent and whispered her name as she buried her face in his neck. She pulled him a little closer to her and pushed her frame against him, looking up at him.

He looked back, smiling down at her.

She smiled as well, and then gave the tiniest motion of a nod. He nodded back, swallowing.

He watched as she closed her eyes and laid her head back in the pillow. He bit his lip, and slowly started to push himself inside of her, being as gentle and slow as possible.

She gasped, feeling the trail of blood go down her inner thigh, and bit her lip hard.

He stopped immediately, waiting for her sign to continue. When she slowly nodded, he tried again. Her breathing was hard, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He gasped lightly as he pierced and penetrated her barrier, but pushed away his own feelings to hug her comfortingly, since she whimpered on his skin, badly trying to hold her tears in.

She slowly brought her face to his lips and kissed him shortly before nodding once again.

Deidara started a slow but steady rhythm, panting slightly. Sakura moaned at the feeling mixed between pleasure and pain, even though the last one became less and less. He panted harder, feeling her walls tighten around him, and tried to keep the rhythm by speeding it up a little. He moaned when he felt her moving her hips with him and swallowed.

"I- I'm g-gonna…" He tried to steady his breathing, but to no avail. "Do-do y-you want me t-to…?"

"D- don't s-stop…" She whispered, adding a soft moan. His eyes widened in shock.

"B-but y-you're g-gonna be… I-if I…"

"D-_don't_… s-stop…" She grunted, cutting him off.

He totally didn't want to stop either, but she was most likely listening to her feelings instead of her mind, so he felt the responsibility to try it one last time.

"I-I th-thought y-you didn't w-want to be p-pregnant?" He panted.

"I th-thought I s-said don't s-stop..!" She breathed out.

He smiled slightly and nodded before starting again, immediately having the girl underneath him moan again in satisfaction. Not even seconds later, she came, her eyes widening in shock and a long moan escaping her lips. The force of her coming made him come as well, making him shake almost violently as he let go inside of her, gasping.

Panting, he leaned against her, the sweat going down his skin as he tried to prevent himself from falling down on top of her and crushing her. She was also panting, her eyes half closed, looking rather exhausted.

Deidara smiled. He didn't know whether to feel proud or not. He just smiled.

Slowly, Sakura looked up at him, still breathing hard. "D- Deidara-kun…"

"Hmm?" His mouth was too dry for him to give her a real answer.

"I- I still cant get enough of y-you…" She was still panting, but managed to smile up at him.

"I'm t-too tired, u-un…" He told her, a mock complaint in his voice. She let out a very soft and tired giggle.

"N- no, silly…" She smiled again. "I l-love you…"

"I love y-you too… S-so much…" He smiled back at her. Slowly and carefully, he removed himself from her body and laid down next to her, breathing hard. The pink haired teen immediately shifted closer to him, resting her head against his chest, and smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"W-we have to do that a-again sometime…" She mumbled tired.

She felt him nod, his long hair brushing against her arm, and she smirked lightly, before falling in a deep sleep.

Deidara was fighting to stay awake, wanting to look at her, see her in his arms like that forever, but sleep got to him as well, and his eyes slowly closed as he protectively held her closer.

'_I finally have you back… Sakura-chan…_'

* * *

(1)_ Thank you so much, Lisa, for helping us out with this part!!!! _

(2)_ Sakura's kimono… stuff: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 56983589/ without the spaces._

_(3) If you guys don't remember, it's chapter five. _

_Well, that was chapter eight, and we're working our ass off for chapter nine right now. Questions are always welcome. Please review!! _

_xxx **Pie-chan** and **Raven-san**_


	9. Unexpected Changings

_**A/N**: Hi again! THANK YOU FOR THOSE AMAZING AWESOME REVIEWS! OVER THE 200 NOW! 3 Yay. We feel like a bunch of proud idiots. _

_We had two people asking how Deidara can be in high school if he's 21. Well use your fantasy! Maybe he failed a year or went a year to late to school or had a year no school because he was travelling or maybe all of them! We let that to you to decide. _

_Others have been asking (and begging xD) to let Sakura get pregnant. Oh well, 'if you insist'. XD lmao. _

_**Matt** – Yeah, I knooooow, I should finish those too! Yeah. You're right. Okay. I will. And thank you soooo much for the huge compliment:D Perfect!? Like whoa. THANK YOU. _

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Nine_

_**Unexpected changing's.** _

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and frowned. 

Why was she looking at a well toned, muscled chest instead of her bedroom wall?

She looked up, seeing the chest belonged to Deidara. He yawned loudly and stretched, but kept his eyes closed, as if he wanted to go back to sleep.

Sakura blinked at him, and slowly got the memories of last night back.

'Ohh… The party at school. Deidara-kun. And…' She blushed deeply.

She looked up from her thoughts when Deidara coughed and pulled her closer. He had a cold?

Sakura wrapped her arms around him as well and sighed quietly. He sniffed a little, just when she shivered.

"You're cold Sakura-chan?" Deidara whispered, his eyes still closed. She smiled.

"No…" She felt very comfortable with her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

He smiled as well, and after a while, his breathing slowed down again, only to be interrupted by more of his coughing.

'He's ill…' Sakura thought. Slowly, she forced herself out of his warm embrace, and slid out of bed.

Deidara opened his eyes, feeling her warmth slip away, and sat straight up. "Sakura-chan?"

"I'm getting you some medicine…" Sakura searched in Deidara's mess for her underwear, not having the slightest clue where he had dropped it.

"Eh?" Deidara blinked. "I- I don't need any..!"

He coughed again, and Sakura gave him a sarcastic frown. She finally found her panties and slipped them on.

"I'm okay, really…" The blonde tried.

"I'm going to get it anyway." Sakura opened his closet and looked in it before pulling a long, black T-shirt out. "I'm borrowing your shirt, since I only have my kimono with me."

"Okay…" Deidara coughed again, and watched how she put his T-shirt on, without her bra underneath it. Damn, that would be his fav shirt from now on.

Sakura smiled at him before leaving the room and making down the stairs.

'I wonder if these guys have something like medicine at all…' She thought. She went inside the kitchen; glad she hadn't forgotten the way through the house.

"Ohayo Sakura-sempai!!"

Tobi stormed towards her and Sakura smiled. She sure hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Ohayo." She slowly tried to pull the shirt a little more down. "Do you guys happen to have something against a cold?"

"Uhm…" Tobi scratched his black hair. "Yes! Tobi knows!" He stormed off, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

He returned carrying three bottles.

"Tobi can't read good," he told her. "So Tobi brought the easy ones…"

Sakura watched them one by one.

Bottle #1: Paracetamol

Bottle #2: Sasori's... Do not touch!

Bottle #3: Sleeping pills (Prescribed to Itachi)

After a long silence, Sakura quickly gave the second and third bottle back to Tobi.

"Could you put these back for me?" She asked. "Oh, and thanks for helping me out, Tobi-san. You're a good person."

Tobi gasped, sounding happier then ever.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled loudly.

"… Uhh…" Sakura frowned. "Yeah. That's the same. …I'll just go back upstairs now."

Tobi walked away without saying more to her, only calling out to his strange sensei.

"Zetsu-san… Where are yooouuu?"

Sakura quickly hurried back upstairs. Deidara sneezed just when she walked in.

She closed the door with her foot and walked up to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"I have some paracetamol for you…" She said.

Deidara smiled at her. "I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" She asked, blinking.

"Medicine!" He exclaimed. "It's all just so… BLEH!"

"Just take it already." She said, sighing in frustration. Sometimes he sure acted like a kid. She gave him the bottle. "Here."

Deidara took some. He looked pretty pale.

"You'll be okay?" Sakura asked him.

"Un…" He smiled. "I only need a few more hours to sleep and I'm fine."

"I'll go home then so you can sleep…" She said with a small nod.

"N- no!!" Deidara grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go?"

"… Uhh…" She blinked, surprised. "Okay… J-just let me call Tenten… I didn't tell her I was with you…"

He blushed slightly at his own outburst and nodded. Sakura took her mobile and searched for Tenten's number while he laid down again, playing a little with her soft, pink hair.

"Hey, Tenten, it's me." Sakura said. A short pause. "Yeah sorry I was at Deidara-kun's place…" Another pause. She blushed. "Yes, again… So just so you know…"

Deidara smiled slightly when she shivered as he ran his hand over her spine.

"I don't know, probably not." Sakura continued her conversation with Tenten, trying to pay attention to her friend instead of Deidara's touch. "What? She same room?" A pause. Sakura sighed. "Tenten, can we talk about this another time?…"

Deidara's eyes widened as Tenten's voice suddenly became ten times louder, yelling at Sakura. Sakura quickly held the phone away from her ear.

"TENTEN, STOP YELLING!" Sakura shouted back. Tenten gave a short reply. "I'M NOT YELLING!" Sakura added loudly. "I'll see you later this day, BYE!"

She quickly hung up the phone and threw it on a shirt from Deidara. She looked at the blonde, slightly ashamed. "Um…"

"She's kinda loud, ne?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that…" She laughed quietly, causing him to smile even more.

Deidara played with her pink hair again, looking into her eyes.

"We should get some food, un." He said. She nodded.

He slipped out of bed and put on his black boxers and a pair of denim pants. He didn't bother to put a shirt on. He held the door open for Sakura as she made her way out and closed it behind him.

"Ne…" Sakura asked while they went down the stairs. "How old is Tobi-san?"

"Uhh…" Deidara sniffed a little. "I have no idea… Still a teenager from the way his voice sounds."

"Ah." Sakura frowned.

"Well, I've never seen his face, so I don't really know, un." He explained.

They went into the dining room, walking through it on their way to the kitchen.

"You're still feeling ill?" Sakura brought up.

"Only a little." Dei smiled again. "I just need to eat something, I think."

"If you're sure." She took his hand, and he pinched it slightly with a smile. He knew some of the others were watching, but didn't care.

Deidara entered the kitchen first, and Sakura followed him.

"Could I have a fork with my ramen?" She asked him.

"O… Okay…" He looked at her.

"I mean," she looked at the floor. "Those chopsticks just don't work with me… And I don't want to fed you up with feeding me…"

Deidara smiled.

"I'd never." He told her.

They started preparing their ramen in the kitchen in silence. Sakura sighed.

"Don't you people have like, a radio?" She asked.

"Tobi has a PS3 in his room." Deidara said shrugging, while keeping an eye on his ramen.

"I meant here." Sakura said slowly. "In the kitchen."

"… I'm not sure…" Deidara turned away from his food and opened a door Sakura had never been though. He leaned in, did something, and when he got out again, Sakura heard the intro of _This is the New Shit_, from Marilyn Manson.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed happily. She started swaying her hips on the rhythm while she waited for her ramen.

**_Everything's been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name_**

Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along

They sang along loudly, both watching the ramen, but secretly looking at each other as the song continued.

**_Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it_**

Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along  
Everything's been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name

Sakura brought her hands above her head and slowly danced a circle, still swaying her hips around. Deidara's eyes were glued on her. She laughed and took his hands, making him spin her around once more.

**_Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it_**

Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care 

They kept dancing, closer and closer to each other, until Deidara had his hand on Sakura's hips and she was grinding against him, her arms loosely around his neck. Her green eyes were sparkling with enjoyment, and Deidara had a huge grin on his face.

**_Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along_**

Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it

Let us  
We're entertaining you  
Let us  
We're entertaining you  
Let us  
We're entertaining you  
Let us  
We're entertaining you  
Let us  
We're entertaining you

Deidara pulled her into a hug as the song ended, and Sakura hugged him back, smiling slightly. Suddenly, she let him go..

"Do you smell that?" She asked.

He sniffed, before they both went wide-eyed.

"The ramen!" They yelled shocked.

Deidara nearly burned his hand as he turned the cooker off and tried to remove the pan with the charred remains of ramen it in.

"Careful!" Sakura said quickly, standing next to him.

"I'm fine, un." He said with a smile. He put the stuff in the sink, running the cold water, and put his hands underneath it as well. Sakura leaned slightly over the sink to look at the pan.

"There goes our food." She muttered. "Just because you were staring at my ass!"

"I-I WAS NOT!!!" He stuttered, turning bright red.

"YES YOU WERE! And you were grinning like mad!" She placed her hands on her hips, looking at him. He was quiet for a second.

"Sh-shush!!!" He said then.

"Okay… Now what?" Sakura said, glancing at the burned food.

"Make some more?" Deidara suggested.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay." The pink haired teen mumbled, looking at him. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"This time I wont dance, I promise." She joked. He laughed, getting out some new noodles to prepare.

Sakura sat down on the counter with a little jump as she watched her favourite male in the world starting to prepare their food. Of course, he did it how he was best in it – doing it very fast.

She didn't want to bother him while he was making their food, so she just decided to wait without talking.

"There, un. Done." Deidara flashed her his trademark grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good." She told him.

He smiled, but she suddenly decided she liked his lips better then his cheek, and pulled him back to her, kissing him. As he returned the kiss, she wrapped her legs around him – she was sitting on the counter anyway.

Deidara reached over to turn the cooker off, not breaking their kiss. She played with his tongue, and let out an disappointed moan when he pulled away.

He started kissing at her neck, receiving more moans. From her neck, he went up to her ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"Th -ahh- the food- hmm…" Sakura moaned softly.

Deidara opened his eyes, glancing over to see two perfect servings of ramen, and smiled. He turned back to his girlfriend, who was snuggling against him, and really didn't want to let go.

"It's ready…" He whispered in her ear. Her hands travelled over his bare back.

"Shouldn't we eat it?" She mumbled against his shoulder, caressing his shoulder blades.

"Un…" He smirked, licking teasingly behind her ear.

His hands went to the buttons on her shirt, slowly opening them. He kissed down, licking her collarbones, and softly took her nipple between his lips.

Sakura moaned, not caring they were in the fucking kitchen and that everyone could walk in any moment and see them. She loved his touch too much.

Right on that moment, he pulled away, neatly re-buttoning her shirt.

"I have an idea, un." He said quietly.

"What is it?" She blinked at him, disappointed that he had stopped.

He gave her a knowing smirk. He quickly did the ramen in one large bowl; taking only one set of chopsticks, and carried it out of the kitchen. Sakura quickly hopped off the counter and rushed after him.

Once they got upstairs, Deidara opened the door to his room and put the bowl down next to his bed. He walked back to close and lock the door behind Sakura. Then, he picked up the bowl again and sat down on his bed with it.

"Come here, take the shirt off." He told her.

Sakura frowned, but slowly took her shirt off, leaving her only in her panties. Then she walked up to him, sitting down next to him on the bed.

He held up some noodles for her and she slipped them off the chopsticks with her tongue. Right after that, when she didn't even have the chance to swallow, Deidara kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth and pulling at the noodles.

Sakura felt the food slip away and immediately started to try to get it back. It was hard to hang on; his tongue was making his way in her mouth so passionately that her hands were shaking and her mind went blank.

She succeeded in swallowing the leftovers, since Deidara had already eaten a lot of it, and he made a sound between disappointment and hunger. He quickly picked up more noodles and brought them to her lips, but just when she wanted to open her mouth, the noodles slipped off of the chopsticks and landed on her stomach and between her breasts.

They both looked down, at the dripping noodles on her skin, and Deidara smiled.

'He so did that on purpose.' Sakura thought, seeing his face. 'No wonder he wanted me to take off that shirt!'

Her deep, green eyes were fixed on him as he lowered his head and gently nipped off the noodles, his tongue licking away the sauce. The younger teen moaned and shifted underneath him, her heart beating faster with the minute.

Deidara brought his head up again; his blue eyes shimmering with excitement. Sakura's breathing was heavier then before as she watched him.

"You want some more?" He asked, his voice soft and surprisingly calm. Sakura just nodded, not able to find hers. The blonde picked up more noodles, holding them up for

her, and she gladly accepted them, swallowing quickly before Deidara could even have the chance to reach for her.

"That's cheating, un." He said, faking a pout.

"I know." Smiling, Sakura bended towards him, and kissed him deeply. He kissed back at once, their tongues dancing, and wrapped his arms around her slender figure.

The bowl of noodles stood forgotten on the nightstand as they made out. Sakura caressed his cheek tenderly, her other hand slipping over his bare chest, causing him to moan in longing in their kiss.

Instead of getting more, she pulled away, to his great disappointment. He leaned with his back against the wall, her almost naked body half on top of him, and her face buried in his neck.

"How did you get in that car accident?" He suddenly heard her whisper. It took him a while to realize what she had said – he had been paying more attention to her warm breathing on his skin.

He frowned, trying to remember, as Sakura lifted her head to look at him.

"If you don't know anymore, don't tire yourself with trying to tell." She added. "It's not important."

"No, no… I remember…" Deidara said slowly. "Just before the accident, un… I remember seeing you…"

Sakura stared at him, surprised.

"M- me?"

"Yeah…" He slowly stroked her cheek. "I remember thinking… 'Her hair, bubblegum pink… It looks cute'… Then the car must've hit me, un…"

Sakura looked at him, and sighed.

"Oh Dei-kun, I'm so sorry…"

"What for?" He asked surprised.

"For… just everything…" She looked down. "… I don't know…"

She struggled with herself, but she wasn't able to find the right words. So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you…" She whispered. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" He replied softly.

He held her closely as she rested her head against his chest. It was quiet for a long, long time, and Deidara smiled.

'_I wanna lay like this forever…_'

After a couple of minutes – even though it seemed ages – Sakura broke the silence.

"Deidara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"… Thank you for last night."

Deidara smiled, seeing her trying to hide her small blush.

"No problem, un."

"… I do have to go home soon." Sakura told him, and sighed. "I promised to go to my house with Tenten around noon."

"Aww…" He pouted.

She giggled slightly and brushed her lips quickly over his. "Kiss?"

He turned and leaned over her, his hair falling around them in a blond sheet.

"Glad to…" He whispered.

He kissed her as she wanted, passionately but tender. He could feel her smile lightly in their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer.

Her hands travelled over his back, feeling up the perfect curves, as he broke their kiss and started nibbling on her ear. She moaned lightly and he stopped, brushing his lips over her ear.

"I never want to let you go, un…"

She smiled and darted out her tongue, running it over his ear. He shivered, and got closer, desperately wanting more. Sakura was pretty satisfied with his reactions and continued, earning a moan from the blonde as she ran her tongue over a sensitive spot behind his ear.

She kissed the tiny spot one last time before letting him go and sitting straight up again.

"Noooo." Deidara sneaked his arms around her waist and playfully tried to get her back on the bed, but she just smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go." She said, picking up her bra and putting it on. "You can eat the rest of our ramen."

She picked up her kimono as well, but doubted. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Un…" He rolled over, probably to get up, but fell straight of the bed. "OW!"

Slowly, he got up again, looking annoyed. "Stupid floor…"

Sakura giggled and opened his closet.

Deidara watched how Sakura put on a simple black shirt with fishnet sleeves. Knowing that none of his pants would ever fit her, he pulled a drawer open to reveal some

smallish jeans he didn't fit anymore. Sakura smiled, seeing it.

"Those'll do." She took them from Deidara and put them on. It didn't fit her perfectly, but it didn't drop to the floor either. Satisfied, she put on her high heels and took her

folded kimono under her arm. Deidara looked at her before smiling broadly.

"You look good, un!"

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"You want me to walk you to Tenten?" He offered, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Sure, let's go then." She smiled again, turned back to his closet, and pulled out a shirt, which she tossed to him.

"Put it on, or were you planning to go outside topless?" She asked, seeing his surprised face.

He shrugged and put it on. "It's warmer today, un…"

"But it was _snowing_ yesterday. And you have a cold," she remembered.

"I do not!" He said, and took the perfect timing to add a cough. She frowned at him and he blushed.

"… As I said. You have a cold." She smiled. "You better put on a sweater as well."

He sighed and started looking for one, leaving his younger girlfriend with a proud grin.

* * *

Deidara and Sakura stepped outside. It wasn't snowing anymore, the sun was shining brightly. The snow was melting pretty fast; water puddles were everywhere, with here and there some leftover snow. 

Sakura held Deidara's arm tightly as they made their way to Tenten's house.

"I actually didn't even wanted to go to the party from yesterday…" She told him. "I'm kind of glad Tenten forced me to go."

"Hurray for Tenten!" He called out smiling, causing her to laugh.

"I know." Her smile faded. "I was just so scared I'd see you there, having the time of your life with someone else…"

"Yeah right." He looked at her. "The only reason I went was to see you again… I didn't care who you were with… I just wanted to see your face."

"Feelings are so complicated and stupid…" Sakura sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know, un…" Deidara replied, but she smiled.

"Although they can be good, too…" She added.

"Yeah." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

After they had spend at least 20 minutes on bruising each others lips, Deidara pulled away first.

"We should get going." He said. "They might get worried, un."

Sakura laughed slightly, and they walked on, entering Tenten's street. Deidara looked around surprised, gazing at the houses.

"All these houses look the same…" He said. "How can you tell which one is hers?"

"Her house number is 41." Sakura explained as they walked down the street. "It's just easy to remember."

"Oh." Deidara muttered quietly.

Sakura pressed the doorbell from Tenten's house, waiting until someone answered the door. When it opened, Deidara jumped forwards.

"BOO!!!!"

"AHHH!!!" Tenten almost fainted, and Deidara and Sakura burst out in laughter.

"That was _so_ not nice." The brunette muttered when the two had finished laughing.

"He, are you ready to go to my house?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Tenten smiled. "We can go on my bike… Were you planning on taking Deidara along?" She spotted the marks on Sakura's neck. "Or did you already had enough fun with each other?"

Deidara blushed and smiled slightly, adding a soft cough. Sakura turned bright red and looked as if she was going to murder someone.

"Tenten…" She said in a threatening voice.

"I get it!" Tenten said quickly. "Wait, just getting meh bag!" She stormed inside, and Sakura sighed. Deidara smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Tenten walked out again, with a deep blue backpack.

"Okay, I'm done." She closed the door behind her and unlocked her bike, which was standing in the front yard. "I'll bike?"

"Alright." Sakura agreed, and she turned to Deidara while Tenten pushed her bike to the road. "I'll go now…"

"Un…" Deidara smiled again.

She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her lightly. Sakura returned the kiss, even though she wasn't happy when she felt Tenten's eyes burning on her back.

Deidara let go first.

"Have fun, un!" He smiled again and walked off, back to his house, while Sakura watched him walk away.

"Come on, Sakura." Tenten grinned. "I think you have plenty of things to tell me."

The pink haired teen sighed and sat on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Tenten's waist, while the brunette started biking off.

Deidara was standing on the end of the street, watching them bike away.

'_Sakura… You'll never know… It's to complicated to explain… You'll never know how much I love you…_'

* * *

"Well then." Tenten started while she was biking out of her street. I couldn't see her face, but I just _knew_ she was smirking. "Are you still going to tell me what you guys did?" 

I blushed, "what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" Tenten laughed. "And your neck is covered in hickeys."

I quickly pulled up the collar of Deidara's shirt. If my parents would see that…!

"O-okay, I'll tell you later on what we did." I mumbled.

"I can't hear yoouu!" Sang Tenten.

"**I said I'd tell you later!!!**" I screamed in her ear.

"You don't need to yell!" Tenten complained. She rubbed over her ear, much to my dislike.

"Hold the bike, you idiot!"

"Hey, don't worry, I have it in perfect control!"

I sighed. "If we die, it's all your fault."

"Okay, I promise to take _all_ the blame." Tenten sniggered.

We drove pass the park. I watched the melting snow and I sighed, remembering the evening before.

"Alright Juliet, what's on your mind?"

"Hm?" I looked up. "What?"

"I asked what was on your mind!" Tenten stopped for a red light and looked at me over her shoulder. "You sighed as if you were watching Titanic or something."

"Well… Last night me and Dei went to the park." I explained.

"Oh, romantic, in the snow." Tenten replied smiling. She noticed it turned green and quickly got on the bike again, peddling off.

"Well yeah, very romantic, Dei-kun caught a cold." I laughed slightly at this.

"What's so funny about that?"

"The idiot practically dived through the snow. Our clothes were soaked."

Tenten laughed as well. "Then it's no surprise he'd have a cold."

"What's what I mean." I smiled again.

"So and then what?" Tenten encouraged.

"Well, then we went to his place, and-"

"And quickly got out of those _cold clothes_." Tenten finished for me.

"Gawd you pervert!" I was blushing mad. "No surprise **you'd** think of that!"

"Well, but it's true, right?"

"… Uhm… sort of."

"YOU DID?!"

Tenten almost got us in a car accident.

"Tenten, the road!" I yelled panicking.

Tenten quickly turned the steer, avoiding a loudly honking car, but instead hit a parked one next to the sidewalk. I fell off the bike without getting hurt, but I saw Tenten get thrown over the steer and land on the top of the car she had hit.

"Tenten!" I jumped up. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah…" Slowly, she sat up. "I'm a lot better then this car, I guess…"

She rolled skilfully off the car and looked from her bike to the car.

The bike only had a crack in the front wheel, but the back fender of the car looked like crap. The car's paint was totally damaged as well.

"The owner is gonna kill us!" I whispered shocked. "…RUN!"

Tenten dragged her bike along as we crossed the street and fled into the park. Panting, we stopped when we had run for at least 5 minutes.

"Are we being followed!?" Tenten asked with difficulty as she threw her useless bike against a tree.

"Of course not." I looked around, but didn't see anyone at all.

"Good!"

Tenten grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her on the grass.

"Be honest!" She yelled enthusiastic. "How far did you go, on a scale of one to ten!?"

"I dunno." I muttered. "A… A ten?"

I quickly pressed my hands to my ears, cause Tenten was almost making me deaf.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? ARE YOU DEAD SERIOUS!?"

"YES! Tenten, my ears!"

Tenten edged closer, her eyes sparkling.

"What was it like?"

I grew red, and took some distance. "D-do I have to answer that?"

"Yes! Oh come on Sakura, face it! You're dating the hottest boy of the school – even Ami can't deny that – and last night you slept with him!"

"Shout it even louder, the other side of town didn't hear you yet," I muttered.

"I'm one of your best friends, come on!" Then, Tenten gasped. "Hinata needs to know to!"

"Are you crazy!?" I stared at her. "She'll faint on the spot just when I say 'sex'!"

"Maybe, but she deserves to know! Let's go to her house!"

"WHAT!? **NO!**"

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

"Oh... My... God..." 

I tripped on the way through the door on the way home. "Hidan??" I yelled. I didn't notice the grin I had on my face as I walked through the halls, until I found the man I was looking for.

"What the hell are _you_ so freakin' happy about?!" It was the first thing he said to me. I gasped slightly, and then felt my cheeks heat up. The look on Hidan's pale face said how much he had figured out on his own. He smiled at me.

"What did you two get up to last night? And don't tell me any lies…"

I quickly dropped the lie about a pillow fight gone out of control and told Hidan everything. Well… ALMOST everything. I'm pretty sure the reason he had his hand over his mouth and nose, was because his nose was bleeding.

"Hidan…" He looked me in the eye. "Are you having a **nosebleed**!?!?!?" I deliberately shouted that, because I wanted others to know he was totally perverse.

The look on his face after I shouted it alone was funny as hell, but the look on his face when everybody around came in was just priceless!

He would've hit me, but I slipped out of the room and upstairs into my bedroom. I still had a big ass smirk on my face, but I felt it falter as I came to the door of my now Sakura-less room. I looked at the floor and smiled.

"I miss her already…" I heard my own voice say it, but I didn't think it at all... I looked over at the rest of my room.

"Better tidy this bomb-site, un…" As I tidied around I found the shirt Sakura wore that morning. I smiled again for a moment before continuing to tidy.

At last my room looked better. Well… You could walk through it without falling over, and that was good enough for me.

I went over to make my bed, (actually to put the sheets back on it and then sit down,) but something caught my eye. Something _red_ on all the white. I swallowed, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, and I had a pretty whacked out imagination. I pulled the sheets away from the bed and saw… "Blood?" I could only stare at this patch of blood on my bed. And then I remembered. Blushing against my own strong will, I pulled all the covers from the bed and brought them downstairs to get washed, deliberately putting them in Hidan's pile. His stuff almost never came down without blood on it. I smiled at my own genius as I walked back upstairs with clean sheets for my bed. Settled.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Smirking, Tenten rang the doorbell of Hinata's house. I grunted annoyed. 

To make it even worse, Neji opened the door. He glared at me before turning to Tenten. "Yes?"

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully. "Is Hinata home?"

"In her room." Neji held the door open for us to pass and glared at me once again. I would bet all my money on it that he was still angry with me (_And Dei-kun!_) for the drink Deidara had thrown over him and Ami.

Tenten and I hurried to Hinata's room and stormed in without knocking, as always. Hinata was sitting on her bed, and looked up surprised as we came in. Even though it was past noon already, Hinata still wore her pyjamas, and her hair was straight again.

"You _never_ guess what Sakura did last night!!!" Tenten said while jumping on the bed as well. I closed the door behind my and sat between my best friends; Hinata at my right, Tenten at my left.

"What?" Hinata looked at me. "What did you do?"

It felt really weird saying it. I'd rather take it in the grave then telling it as if I made a cake. Which would actually be a miracle as well; I can't cook.

"Well??" Tenten said smirking.

"I- I went home with Deidara-kun…" I slowly said. I felt my cheeks burning. "And uhh… we did… it."

"Did what?" Hinata asked.

Tenten slapped her own forehead.

"_It_." I hissed nervously. "We did _it._"

For a moment, Hinata still looked at me as if I talked Spanish. Then, her eyes widened and she blushed.

"You're kidding, right?" She whispered.

"Well. No." I shrugged.

"B- but Sakura-chan, you're only _fourteen_! Doesn't that… well… bother you?" Hinata asked.

I had to think about that for a while. When Deidara and I were almost there, I hadn't thought about my age at all. More about how much I had missed him. How much I longed for him. How much I loved him.

"No. Not really." I decided. "I don't regret it at all."

Tenten giggled. "Go on."

"Geez… Alright." I mumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"What was it like!!" Tenten's grin grew bigger. "Did it hurt?!"

"Y- yeah, at first." I ignored Hinata's small gasp and thought back of the moment. "Only in the beginning, really. But Deidara-kun was… very sweet and… gentle… And it was like going to heaven and coming back alive… I really can't imagine anything more amazing and… good as that with the person you love."

"W-whoa." Hinata's white eyes were bigger then ever.

"Sounds amazing." Tenten added.

I smiled. "It _was_ amazing." I looked at Hinata. "Why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"W-well." She blushed again. "I- I fainted at the p-party yesterday."

Tenten sniggered.

"Why?" I asked surprised. "What happened?"

"U-uhm…"

"A certain Uzumaki Naruto confessed. And tried to kiss her." Tenten explained when Hinata wouldn't say anything anymore. Hinata turned redder then never before.

"Really?" I smiled. "But Hinata, that's amazing!"

"It's not!" Hinata suddenly spoke up. "I already faint if I hear his name! I'm way too shy! AND I HATE IT!!!!"

It grew quiet for a moment.

"Shouting is a good way to get less shy." Tenten joked.

I gave her an annoyed push and took Hinata's hand in mine.

"Talk about it with Naruto." I told her. "That only will already help a lot. Don't be afraid to say things. And if you notice you are, try imagining that you two would break up because of it. It'll help."

"Oh my god! Sakura! Sex turned you smart!" Tenten acted as if she fainted.

I sighed, but Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Her face brightened. "I really had a good time with Naruto-kun yesterday."

"Same with Dei-kun." I replied happily.

Just as we wanted to start a rant about how amazing our boyfriends were, Tenten coughed.

"For your information," she said. "I do _not_ have a boyfriend."

"Well then we just need to get you one, aye?" I said smirking, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What about Neji-nii-san?" Hinata joked. I laughed, but stopped when I saw Tenten's cheeks turn pink.

"Tenten, is that a blush!?"

"No!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh my god you like Neji-bastard!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT ASS!" Tenten suddenly jumped up. "Not in a thousand years! I'd rather marry a donkey then even touch that piece of garbage! I'd rather bear the

children of a monkey then his!!"

"Well, that's interesting to know."

All three of us looked up when we heard a male voice. Neji was standing in the doorway, a tray in his hands with a cup of tea on it.

"Hanabi-san asked me if I could bring you your tea." He told Hinata, referring to her little sister. He put the tray on her desk. "And I was asked to tell you if you could all

keep your voices down, **_please_**. Excuse me for now, I have an appointment with Ami."

He walked back to the door and passed Tenten. He smirked at her and teasingly held her chin up.

"I love you too, dear."

He grinned when Tenten grew even redder, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hinata and I gave Tenten the 'EXPLAIN TO ME NOW' look. She sighed.

"Alright." She muttered. "Two weeks back we had detention together. I was assigned as his lab-partner and I _accidentally_ gave him the wrong chemical, causing the thing we made to blow up when he added it. We had to clean the classroom together, after school."

She sighed once again before continuing.

"When we were cleaning, it was just the two of us. And he actually was very nice. Not the asshole we know. I think it was because his friends weren't there. And… uh…"

"And what?" I encouraged.

"H- he told me he wanted to break up with Ami." She added.

"Really!?" Hinata gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And our hands touched a couple of times and he lifted me when I couldn't reach things and, and, and I just fell in love with him." She ended her sentence, sounding very depressed.

"… Oh my god." I muttered.

Hinata stood up as well. "Tenten-chan, why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because I don't even want to like him a little bit!" Tenten said frustrated. "B-but he really _can_ be nice! In class, sometimes, he's smiling at me, really cute, and sending me

notes that I look pretty…"

"Neji has always been the biggest ass in the world." I said slowly. "He made the three of us cry more then once for sure. And now you've fallen in love with him!?"

"I can't decide who I fall in love with!" Tenten complained. "If I could, I would never have chosen him!"

"But why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked in a soft, hurt voice. "You can trust us, right?"

"Of course!" Tenten said quickly. "I just wasn't even sure myself!!"

Hinata and I looked at each other.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Tenten begged. "Please, not even Dei, or Naruto!"

Hinata nodded, but I bit my lip.

"I don't like lying against Deidara-kun…"

"But it's not lying, it's just not talking about it! Please, Sakura-chan, please??"

I sighed and nodded as well. Tenten didn't beg often, so when she did, it was serious business.

"Just in between," I started. "Why is Neji in the same class as Tenten when he's supposed to be two years higher?"

"He started school a year too late and he also needed to do a year twice because he failed it." Hinata explained.

"Oh." I said. That explained.

"So," Hinata said. "What are you going to do now, Tenten-chan?"

The brunette shrugged. "I have to wait what happens between him and Ami."

"Hey, he did say he had an appointment with her." Hinata reminded Tenten, who sighed.

"Yeah Hinata, most likely to make out. We're talking about Ami here!"

"Speaking of the devil." With a grin, I pointed at the window. Tenten and Hinata rushed to my side and looked out as well.

Ami was standing in front of the house and wearing the sloppiest clothing I had ever seen her wear. Her hair was a total mess, she didn't wore make-up, and it if wasn't for her hair to be purple I would not have recognised her. Neji was standing in front of her, looking very calm, his hands in his pockets. Ami was yelling her lungs out.

"Open the window." Tenten said slowly. Hinata did as told and Ami's voice streamed into the room.

"…dare you!? I've given you everything! Without me, you wouldn't even be popular! And you _ditch_ me?!"

"Yes." Neji replied coolly.

"YES!? Is that all you have to say!?" Ami yelled back.

"Yes." He repeated.

She looked like she could explode any moment.

"Can you at least say WHY!?"

Hinata and I smirked widely at Tenten when we heard his next words.

"I love someone else."

"WHAT?! Who! Which bitch is it!?"

"I have no reason of telling you, Ami."

"Yes, you have, Neji! You ditch me for her, so I have the right to know who it is! Is it Jade!? Or Kyra!? Or that new girl Ino!?"

"It's none of them." Neji sighed, getting tired. The purple-head in front of him almost strangled him.

"Then **who is it!?**"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Ohh I will. And then I'll make sure she'll be one of the most unpopular girls of the school!"

"In your eyes, she already is."

Ami's eyes turned huge.

"WHAT!? You dumped me for someone who's lower then me!? A **_noob_**!?"

Tenten, Hinata and I watched how Neji calmly turned around and walked back to the house.

"Don't you dare turning your back to me, Hyuuga Neji!" Ami screamed after him.

"I already did." He told her over her shoulder. Then, he walked into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata closed the window and hugged both Tenten and me at the same time. I hugged back, but Tenten did nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw she was close to tears. "You should be happy!"

"Of course not!" Tenten said in a small voice. "You heard Neji! He loves someone else! I'm doomed!"

"What the…" I laughed. "Stupidhead, he was talking _about_ you, not against you! I still dislike Neji, but if he makes you happy, I'll gladly except him to the group."

"And yes, Neji-nii-san can be nice sometimes against me too." Hinata added. "When there is no one else in the room, that is."

Tenten smiled. "You guys really thing he likes me?"

Hinata and I nodded firmly.

"Hey Hina-chan, do you happen to have something from Neji in your room?" I asked, having a sudden impulse.

"Uh…" Hinata looked around, but nodded then. "I borrowed his basketball Wednesday."

"Why?" Tenten asked surprised, but I ignored her.

"Can you give it to me?" I asked Hinata.

Hinata had to search under her bed for a while before she found it.

"Here." I tossed the ball to Tenten. "Go to Neji's room, give him the ball and tell him that Hinata asked you if you could return it to him."

Tenten looked from the ball to me. "And then what?"

"START A CONVERSATION!" I practically yelled in her ear.

Hinata and I shoved her out of the room and Hinata quickly told how to get to Neji's room.

"Good luck, girl." I said, while patting her approvingly on her shoulder.

"B-but-" Tenten stammered, shocked.

"Go!" Hinata closed the door and looked at me.

"And suddenly, we all had boyfriends." I said in a singsong voice. Hinata looked serious though.

"Do you think Neji-nii-san really likes her?" She asked.

"If he doesn't, he knows what's waiting for him." I growled. "An angry Sakura who has an older and stronger boyfriend. And those two will kick his popular ass."

Hinata showed a faint smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Angry and slightly nervous, Tenten made her way to Neji's room. It was totally Sakura to think of idiotic plans to these. 

'Or maybe she was trying to get me back because of the conversation about her sex life.' Tenten thought.

She sniggered, but stopped with it when standing in front of Neji's door. Slowly, she raised her fist and knocked weakly on the door, while firmly holding the ball with her other arm.

The door opened and Neji looked at her, slightly surprised.

"I already wondered which moron would actually knock on my door." He announced.

"I'm not a moron, bastard." Tenten muttered angry. "Hinata asked me if I could return this."

She pushed the ball against his chest. He looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Thank you." He said. "Tenten." He added quietly.

"No problem." Tenten said, staring at her feet.

It fell quiet. Desperate, Tenten searched for something to say, before he would get back in his room.

"I- I saw you talking to Ami." She blurted out. Neji suddenly looked startled.

"Did you hear us?" He asked.

"No," Tenten lied. "S-she didn't look to happy. Are you two having problems?"

"I thought I told you I didn't like her anymore." Neji replied and held his door open, so she could enter. Slowly, she did so.

His room was very boy-ish. The walls were light blue and the floors was from wood. It was pretty neat; no clothing on the floor or anything. He had one or two posters on the wall from his favourite basketball team. But what interested Tenten the most were the little model ships on his desk.

Tenten realised he was looking at her, so she quickly turned around. Neji had closed the door and walked up to her.

He came _way to close!!_ Tenten nervously bit her lip.

"D-did you break up?" She asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

He really was too close. One step and they'd both fall over. She could feel his breathing on her face… He came even closer…

* * *

"It's taking long, isn't it?" I asked Hinata with a grin. 

She nodded. "Hey, maybe this is good, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san are dating, it means that he and his friends wont bothers us anymore, _and_ can stop the other popular people from picking on us."

"… Yeah." I nodded. "I guess you're right. And his friend Shikamaru is in my class, so that's good."

"And it's great for Tenten-chan." Hinata added, smiling.

Just when I wanted to reply, Tenten walked in. Her face was read and she stared at absolutely nothing.

"THEY MADE OUT!!" I immediately yelled.

Hinata gave me a little push and rushed up to Tenten.

"And?" She encouraged.

"… What Sakura said…" Tenten mumbled against the wall.

I smirked in victory.

"I hope it'll turn out fine." Hinata muttered worried.

"Of course it will!" I told her, and grinned again after. "Can we talk about our boyfriends **_now_**, or what?"

Tenten faintly smirked back.

"Hell yes."

* * *

_Slow update, but you have to live with it. Chapter ten will be here faster. Get a move on and review already. XD just kidding. We'd just really like it if you'd review? _

_xxx NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_


	10. One and one makes Three

_**A/N**__: Thank you all, once again, for the reviews. No really. We're so damned happy with it!!! But I do need to mention that this isn't going to be like my other fanfiction, Crimson Cherry Blossom (ItaSaku), even though it may now look a little… the same. BUT IT WONT! So there._

_And it pisses me off, seeing people alert this story, but __**not**__ review or anything. So here's the mean thing: _we'll only update chapter 11 when we have had at least **30 reviews** for this chapter._ There are at least 60 people alerting this story, so it is not selfish of me and Itachi4Raven!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Ten_

**_One and one makes… three._**

* * *

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were sitting just outside of their school on the sidewalk. They were chattering away and waiting for their boys to get out of their classes, who had promised to meet them there. They still had to tell Deidara about Neji and Tenten. Naruto would probably already know, since he was still friends with Neji.

"Hey, there they are." Tenten nudged Sakura, who looked up.

Deidara and Naruto came out of the school together, yammering away to each other in the fastest way possible. They were both grinning. Deidara looked up, seeing the pink haired teen wave at them and motion for them to come over. He and Naruto both waved back totally hyper and walked towards the three girls.

"Hey Hinata, does Deidara-kun already know you and Naruto are officially dating now?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed.

"I- I don't know, I didn't tell him, b-but maybe Naruto-kun did…"

The boys had reached them, and Deidara immediately flopped down next to Sakura, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Hello my love, whom I love beyond all reason!!" He exclaimed happily. "LOOOOOOVE!!"

"I didn't give him cookies, I swear!" Naruto quickly said, looking innocent.

Tenten and Hinata both laughed, and Sakura hugged Deidara back, smiling.

Naruto sat down as well, giving Hinata a smile. She blushed more, but smiled back shyly.

"Okay, Dei-kun, there are two things you need to know. Maybe you already know the first one…" Sakura mumbled.

"Un?" Deidara held her hand, looking at her.

"One." Sakura raised her other hand – which he wasn't holding – and put up one finger. "Naruto and Hinata are officially a couple!"

"Yeah, I know…" Deidara nodded at Naruto. "He wouldn't shut up about it…"

"Told you Sakura!" Tenten said with a laugh, while Hinata just blushed. As usual.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes, and put another finger up. "For number two."

Deidara looked at his girlfriend. All the others were so eager to see his reaction that no one had noticed Neji walking up to them, now standing behind Deidara.

"Tenten…" Sakura started. "… Is dating Neji."

Deidara stood up so suddenly that his head banged on the underside of Neji's chin, causing Hinata's cousin to stumble backwards.

Naruto and Tenten burst out in laughter. Hinata gasped, and Sakura jumped up, worried about Deidara immediately.

Deidara rubbed his soar head, slightly dizzy. Neji held his chin (Inner Sakura was laughing SO HARD because he TOTALLY was going to have a bruise there) and glared at Tenten.

"Thanks for the support, Tenten." He mumbled, since his girlfriend was crying of laughter.

Sakura gently kissed the top of Deidara's head. "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm…" Came the reply while he sat down again.

"Neji you're SUCH a klutz!" Sakura scolded, to which Neji choose not to reply.

Deidara sniffed cutely, earning an 'aww' from the girls and a 'tsk' from Neji.

"Okay, I know you guys don't really get along, because, well, Neji was a fucking asshole…" Sakura started. Neji glared at her.

"What?" She asked offended, but smiled again. "But now he opened his eyes! And. You should shake hands and make up."

Tenten applauded, still grinning, and Hinata was awkwardly quiet, exchanging looks with Naruto that showed they were totally not listening to the conversation.

For a moment, Deidara and Neji stared at Sakura like she had asked them to marry each other. Then, they both stood slowly. Deidara was literally towering over the younger boy. Well, their age difference _was_ 5 years.

Deidara put his hand out from under his Akatsuki coat, holding it out to Neji. Neji slowly took his hand, and shook it. They both let go 'surprisingly' fast.

Sakura smiled at Deidara, her way of thanking him, and he smiled back, his fullest 'just for Sakura' smile.

"Pleased?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Pleased!" She smiled brightly. "Hug!!"

He flopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. They were immediately in their own world, causing the other four to sweat-drop. Honestly…

When they had _finally_ broke apart for a brief moment, Deidara scraped his throat.

"Neji-san… Tenten-san…" He looked at them, before turning his head. "Hinata-sama… Naruto-kun…" They blinked at him, as he turned to meet the last one.

"Sakura-chan…"

She looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. The wind blew through her bubblegum pink strands, and again, Deidara admired how goddamned beautiful she was. He thanked everything alive for meeting her. She completed him. And that was the way he never wanted it to end. That was the way he wanted to live his life. And he smiled broadly.

"GROUP HUG!!!!" He yelled loudly.

Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto immediately joined, but the two Hyuuga's both had totally different reasons for not joining (Ego, and shyness, perhaps…) Tenten grabbed her boyfriend's sleeve and pulled him in the hug, while Naruto pulled Hinata in, even though he acted way more gentle then Tenten had done.

"Neji!!! Smile!" Deidara grinned like an idiot. "Come on!!!"

Neji showed a pained smirk slash smile.

"He must love me a _lot_ to go through this…" Tenten whispered to Sakura with a huge grin.

"Tenten!" Sakura elbowed her playfully.

"COME ON, that's no smile!!!!" Deidara smiled _hugely_. Neji sighed, and opened his mouth to say something, when he suddenly had a big ass, dazed smile on his face.

Tenten pulled unnoticed her hand out of his shirt again, whistling innocently.

"That's BET-TER!" Deidara was still grinning.

"Whoo!" Tenten danced a small circle around the others. "Let's buy some snacks after school together for the males and hang out, Hinata, Pinky!"

"Pinky!?" Sakura yelled. "Hear who calls names, Bun-girl!"

"Argh! Cookie-freak!" Tenten threw back.

"VIRGIN!!!" Sakura ended it.

"Ouch, you win." Tenten faked a pout.

"Whoo! I WIN!" Sakura danced, while Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, next time I'll get you back!" Quickly, she added under her breath, "Pinky."

Deidara, Naruto and Neji exchanged glances. Girls.

The school bell made all of them look up, and Tenten cried out in horror.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE LESSONS! SAVE ME!" She desperately flung her arms around Hinata, who gasped.

"T-Tenten-… Cant-… Breath!" She managed to say.

Luckily, Naruto saved her from her fate.

Neji and Tenten had classes together, just like Naruto and Hinata, but Deidara and Sakura – obviously – not. So when Naruto and Neji told each other bye and Tenten and Hinata hugged, Deidara took the chance to kiss his girl deeply.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked, a playful sparkling in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. Sakura giggled slightly before kissing him again.

"Pick me up at 7."

* * *

The fact that Hyuuga Neji had dumped Watanabe Ami for an unknown person like Tenten, seemed to interest very much people at their school. Also, Sakura's 'speech' to Hinata had helped the Hyuuga-heir a lot. They didn't to much in public, but if you paid attention, you could often see Naruto take Hinata's hand without making her blush.

It was almost the end of the school year, and there were some important tests coming up, causing the time Deidara and Sakura had left together wasn't much as at. After all, Deidara was doing his finals. Each time they saw each other in the hallway from school, Deidara would smile widely at Sakura, and she would smile back, slightly blushing, and hurry to class.

She just _thought_ everything was amazing.

Sakura did her best to avoid Sasuke as much as possible, because she knew he wanted to talk to her. She made sure they were never alone. But she couldn't keep on avoiding him forever.

"Lab partners for the exams in May." Kakashi-sensei announced in class, picking up some papers. The whole class groaned. If Kakashi assigned lab partners, it never turned out good. They knew it from experience.

Sakura listened to the names, waiting until her name came up. It seemed that Kakashi-sensei had coupled boys with girls this time. And mostly people who hated each other. Who would she end up with…?

"Haruno Sakura." Kakashi-sensei _finally_ said. Sakura looked up at once. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura groaned. Now way! That would mean **weeks** alone together with Sasuke!

"Did I forget anyone?" Kakashi-sensei joked. "Okay then. If everyone would like to switch places so you're sitting next to your new partner…"

Sakura slowly stood up and grabbed her stuff together. She made her way to the class (which had became one big chaos finding their seats) and slowly sat down next to the raven haired boy.

"Hi." Sasuke said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Hi." Sakura replied nervously. 'Please don't mention our date please don't mention our date please don't mention our date…' She thought desperately.

"If you are all seated," their sensei tried to yell over the noise. "Then open your books at page 114 and get working. Don't forget to wear safety-coats and -glasses."

Sakura and Sasuke opened their books in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They got the coats and glasses, and other things they needed, and started working.

Sakura looked at the title, which said; 'How to make liquorice'.

'Liquorice, hm?' She thought. 'I could use that now…'

"If you get the water boiling, then I make the holder." Sasuke said, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was frustrating to see how he still looked handsome while wearing ugly protection glasses and an old, gross coat.

"Okay…" Sakura quickly got working, but kept an eye on Sasuke.

He didn't look different. Actually he looked the same as always; calm and serious. And uninterested in everything that wouldn't do any good to him.

Suddenly, he looked up.

"Is there something on my face or something?"

"N- no." Sakura quickly shook her head. "I didn't mean t-to stare at you. Sorry."

Sasuke frowned slightly, but turned back to whatever he was doing in the first place anyway.

Just when Sakura wanted to sigh of relief, Sasuke spoke up again.

"How's Deidara doing?"

She froze to the spot. 'Here you go, Sakura.' She thought. 'You had to tell him right away you didn't like him!'

"Look, Sasuke-san. If this is about what happened between us…" She muttered quietly.

"I would've liked it if you told me you weren't interested instead of going out with me." He replied coolly.

"I didn't know you like me!" Sakura hissed tensed. "I totally didn't understand why you took me to the movies until the very end, Sasuke!"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. When he saw her shocked, confused face he let her go and nodded at to the table.

"You were burning your hands off," he explained.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura said sighing. "I'm an idiot, I know."

"You're not an-" He started.

"Let me finish." She interrupted. "I _am_ an idiot. It's just that I never in my life had to deal with theses things, you know? And I didn't react the way I was supposed to. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"… Hn." Sasuke gave the slightest hint of a smile. "Sure."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled back.

"Okay, time's up!" Kakashi suddenly said. "And yes folks, this was for a grade, so prepare yourself."

Sakura groaned loudly. So far her good grades for this subject.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

A couple of days later, I was lying on my bed, making my homework. Well… trying to.

I had the computer turned on, and secretly waited for Deidara to get online. I didn't know why he wasn't, maybe he wasn't home or something, but hell.

Softly humming _**American Idiot**_, I crossed out some of my weak sentences in my essay about pregnancy. We were going through the subject with biology, and I had to pay real attention. After all, I want to be a doctor.

I looked at the clock, seeing it was 4 pm.

"I need to walk the dogs…" I muttered quietly against myself.

My eyes fell on the little note next to my clock. I had that for a long time hanging there now. It said at which time my menstruation had been last months, so I could know when I was it again. So that next time I could be 'prepared'.

Suddenly, I frowned. I looked from the note to the date on my calendar.

That was strange… I was late for one week. That never happened before.

My pen dropped on the ground when a sudden thought hit me. I stared at the essay about pregnancy with huge eyes.

Oh my fucking god… What had I done.

* * *

How could I have forgotten about such an important thing? How could I be such an IDIOT!?

I stormed down the stairs and went out, grabbing my bike. I had to talk to Deidara, right now.

What was most stupid, is that I could have prevented it. I didn't remind him for nothing before I let it happen. He didn't ask me for nothing before I let it happen.

Panting, I sped around the corner, almost biking into two people who were crossing the street. I didn't even take my time to apologise to them. I had bigger problems then that.

What would Hinata, Neji and Tenten say? What would Ino say? Or Temari? 'We were right all along'? Just because of my mistake?

What would my parents say? Or the bitches from school; Ami, Kyra and Jade?

Everyone would see me as a whore.

But mostly, mostly I wondered what Deidara would say. Maybe he'd ditch me immediately, not wanting to share my problem which actually was his too. Maybe he'd even be happy.

Oh god, what a stupid thought. This wasn't anything to be happy about. Maybe if we were older and married; yes, then it would be something to be happy about. But not now. Now it could destroy our lives.

Glad that I had arrived at his house, I threw my bike against the wall and rang his doorbell longer then necessary. _Finally_, the door opened. Hidan looked down on me.

"Sakura?" He said surprised.

"I –pant– need to –pant– speak to –pant– Deidara-kun!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

He frowned. "He isn't home."

"**What**?"

"I don't know where he went, but he left like, one hour ago… Seriously."

"Great!" I turned around and jumped back on my bike.

"Wait!" Hidan took a step outside. "What's wrong?"

"Tell him I need to talk to him!" With that, I sped off.

_What a fucking timing!_ I needed to talk to him more then ever and he was nowhere to be seen!

Tenten. I had to talk to Tenten. Hinata just wasn't the person to talk with about these things. Luckily Tenten lived near Deidara.

When I stood on the doorstep, I was glad to see Tenten opening the door.

"I was just about to call you up." Tenten said. "You didn't answer anymore on MSN."

"Tenten." I bit my lip. "Are your parents home?"

"Nope, home alone. Is this something serious?"

"Hell yeah. We need to talk."

She nodded and let me in, closing the door behind us. We walked to her living room and fell down on the couch.

"What's up?" Tenten asked when we were settled. I swallowed.

"I… I just figured out… That I'm late."

"That you're-" Her brown eyes widened and she stared at me, shocked.

"Does this mean that you're… That you're…?"

I nodded.

"I think I'm pregnant, Tenten."

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I had gotten home later than I had hope, because I saw something, something that reminded me of how much I felt for Sakura.

The beautiful light pink jewelled ring shone from the window and caught my eye instantly. I looked into the window just as the shop assistant opened a small door from the inside and took the ring out, and I ran inside to see who could be wanting it.

Kyra and Jade stood there, and at the till was the infamous _Ami_…

I almost glared at them when I saw the assistant gave the ring over to her, and felt my jaw drop as Ami looked at it and nodded as if to say, 'Yeah, that's the one I want…'

I felt myself wander over to them, looking like I was in there to but myself a ring or something, but felt them look at me so I glanced up.

"What? I got something on my face, un?"

Kyra blushed and looked away, but Ami smiled. Obviously, she STILL liked me, despite having me throw things at her and bite her and hit her. Funny really, I could probably kill her and she'd still come back to say, "Hey Deidara…" as she did right there.

"Ami…" I gave a nod, not wanting to start anything while she gave me another sickening smile.

"That's a nice ring… You buying it?" I decided to ask. The look on her face told me she was thinking up an answer quickly, hoping to get me to like her.

"Yes. It's beautiful isn't it?" She tried.

I nodded, and added, "Mind if I have it?"

She looked… shocked, to say the least.

"Please?"

I gave my best kicked-puppy look, and she fell for it, showing the ring to me.

"H-here…"

I took it with a smile. "Arigatou…" I paid the man and left, leaving a VERY confused Ami standing ring-less in the middle of the store.

As I walked home, I thought, _'I hope Sakura likes it...'_ Quietly, I opened and closed the door, and walked up the stairs in total silence, wrapped up in my thoughts, until…

"Hey! Dei-chan!!"

I looked up and walked right into Hidan, causing me to fell on the floor.

"What Hidan?!" Although he looked surprised by me shouting at him, he coughed slightly and continued.

"Sakura came by earlier looking for you…"

I stood up suddenly. "WHAT??!!??!"

He looked almost scared now.

"I-I told her you weren't here… I think you should call her… It seemed pretty important…"

I looked at the silver haired man in front of me, for this precious information I would have kissed him, _if I were gay_.

"Thanks Hidan…" He watched me pass him, and spoke _just_ as I was opening the door to my room.

"What's that in your hand?"

"A box…" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well what's in it?"

"A ring…"

"What for?"

"Sakura…"

"Why?"

I paused… I turned to face him, and Hidan blinked at me with those light pink eyes. I had trusted him with almost everything that went on between myself and Sakura, why not this?

"I-… I'm going to ask her to marry me…" I told him slowly.

It was his turn to blush now. I smiled and, surprisingly, he smiled back.

"Good for you kid…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sakura lay on her back on Tenten's bed and stared at the ceiling. Tenten had gone downstairs to get some food for them while they waited for Deidara to call. Sakura's mobile was in her hand while she waited.

Suddenly, the ringtone _**I Climb**_ from Thousand Foot Krutch filled the room. Sakura's heart started beating three times faster. The only one who she had given that special ringtone was Deidara…

Tenten walked back into the room, a bottle of coke in her left hand and a bag of cookies in her right hand.

"Shouldn't you take that one?" She asked Sakura, referring to the still ringing phone.

Sakura bit her lip, and after Tenten had put the food on her desk, Sakura quickly pushed her mobile in Tenten's hands.

"Tenten speaking." Tenten said with a sigh after picking up the phone.

There came no reply.

"Hellooo? Someone there?" Tenten continued, pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder while opening the bottle she brought.

A sigh was heard on the other side of the phone.

"_I-is Sakura there?_" Deidara's voice asked quietly.

"Yup, she is!" Tenten held the phone again and walked up to Sakura while talking. "I'll give her the phone. Bye Dei." She tried to give the phone to Sakura, who whimpered and tried to hide behind a pillow.

"Sakura!!" Tenten said annoyed, pulling the pillow away.

"I can't talk to him!!" Sakura said panicking. "He'll hate me forever!!"

"You can't avoid him, take the fucking phone Sakura!" Tenten yelled.

Deidara held the phone closer to his ear and bit his lip. '_Why would I hate her?…_'

Slowly, Sakura accepted the mobile phone from Tenten. She took a shaky breath before holding it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"…_Sakura…_"

Deidara's voice made her even more nervous. She swallowed.

"Y-yes?"

It was quiet. Sakura looked at Tenten for a second before speaking again.

"Y-you spoke to Hidan-san, I guess…" She muttered.

"_Un…_ _I did…_"

"W-well… I just n-needed to talk to you… uhh… It's just th-that I-"

"You cant tell him something like that over the phone, go to his house." Tenten interrupted Sakura.

"Sh-shut up, I'm having a conversation here Tenten!" Sakura tried to sound strong, but her voice was shaking, just like her hands. And the rest of her body…

"Take my word, if you'll tell it over the phone, you'll regret it." Tenten took a zip from the bottle of coke. Her brown eyes had never looked so serious. Sakura sighed, and nodded.

"D-Deidara-kun, can I come over to your place?...Please?"

"_Yeah, of course…_" Deidara sounded so sweet, Sakura almost burst into tears. "_You want me to come pick you up?_"

"Nah, i-it's fine. I'll be there in a minute. B-bye."

Sakura quickly closed her mobile phone and sighed. And to think of that wasn't even the hardest part…

* * *

Hidan was the one to open the door when Sakura rang the doorbell. He wasn't really looking at her; he paid more attention to the bandages he was wrapping around his wrist.

"Uhh…" Sakura glanced from his face to his wrist. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" Hidan said, sounding distracted. He stepped back, letting her in.

Sakura walked in and closed the door behind her, just when Hidan finished his wrist. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura…"

"… uh… Yes?" Sakura blinked, surprised to see a faint pink on Hidan's cheeks.

"Deidara's upstairs." Hidan said slowly.

"Thank you…" Sakura looked at him one last time before making her way upstairs, leaving him alone in the hallway.

She walked through the hallway until she was standing in front of Deidara's door. She took a deep breath. This was it.

Just when she raised her hand to knock, the door was pulled open and Deidara came running out, and he banged into her. They both fell on the ground, and Sakura groaned in discomfort.

"Oww… My ass…" She muttered.

"Sakura…chan?" Deidara stared at her for a moment, before standing up and offering his hand. She took it and let him pull her up.

"I- I think your housemate Hidan is crushing on your girlfriend…" She said quietly.

"He's not used to girls, un…" Deidara said, adding a small shrug. "Or any human contact for that matter…"

"Oh…" Sakura stared at her shoes. Deidara looked at her for a moment longer before gently touching her hand.

"You coming?"

She nodded, and followed him into his room. She sat down on the bed as he quietly closed the door, and after he had locked it, he sat down next to her and took her hand.

Sakura noticed it was far more easy to stare at her knees then look at his face.

"S-straight to the point, I guess…" She muttered.

"Sakura-chan…" Deidara lowered his head slightly, trying to look at her. "If you're not comfortable in saying it to me… I understand… that it's probably hard for you?"

"You have the right to know…" Sakura said, shaking her head. "I-… I'm just… very, very scared right now…" She sighed.

"… What is it?" Deidara asked, and he bit his lip.

"I-…" The grip on his hand tightened. "I'm-… l-late."

She begged all the gods that he understood what she meant, but to no avail. Deidara frowned confused.

'Late? What the hell?' He thought.

Sakura took up the courage to look at him and saw his confused expression.

"Deidara…" She looked off again. "That means that I-… That I'm p-pregnant…"

Deidara felt as if his brain had just exploded. He blinked a few times, staring at the smaller girl next to him.

She looked so scared, so vulnerable. Her teeth had sunken deep into her bottom lip, and her hands were trembling. He realized that she must've thought that he'd leave her, not wanting to share the trouble of a child.

Gently, he touched her cheek, turning her face to his. For a moment, he could do nothing but to gaze into the green eyes he loved so much. Then, he bended towards her and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Never had he kissed her with so much… meaning. Not in their first kiss, not in the kiss when they got together again at the dance. This kiss held a much greater meaning, making all her thoughts be wiped out of her mind for while it lasted. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, not even noticing the tears that she was spilling.

After not so long, Deidara pulled away, and he wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I love you Haruno Sakura…" He said softly. "Nothing will ever change my mind…"

"B-but…" Sakura looked off again, staring at the floor. "D-don't you realize what this would do to our lives? You're in your finals, you're twenty-one, y-_you_ could start a family…! But- but I'm fourteen! I can't have a b-baby at this age, no matter how much I love you!"

She fell quiet and Deidara looked at her for a moment. He hadn't thought of it in that way yet.

"I see…" He said.

"A-and what would everyone say??" Sakura continued, her voice still shaking. "No good things f-for sure!"

Sakura looked back at him, and couldn't hold back a small gasp. He was staring at nothing, and his blue eyes were filled with hurt.

"Deidara-kun?" She asked softly, the guilt clearly in her voice.

"Hmm?" He replied, not looking at her.

"D-did I say something wrong?…" Sakura bit her lip so hard that she was drawing blood.

"N-no…" Deidara looked at her smaller hand in his.

'No big deal…' He thought. 'She's too young anyway… So… Why is it hurting me so much?'

"But-" Sakura tasted the blood, and sucked slightly on her bottom lip to stop the bleeding. Deidara looked at her.

"I just…" She continued. "I'm just not ready for… for a _baby_, Deidara-kun… I'm too young…"

Deidara looked off again. "I know…"

'He's…… Wait…' Sakura stared at him.

"… Deidara, look at me."

Deidara looked up, seeing her gaze at him, and when she spoke again, she sounded most serious.

"If you ignore everything; everyone around us, all the trouble it takes, my age… Would you want to keep it?"

Deidara bit his lip.

"Y-yes…" He said, his voice almost above a whisper.

Sakura didn't answer. She just stared at him.

'Oh shit!' Deidara thought shocked. 'Wrong answer!?!?'

"……Yes?…… Yes?…" Sakura blinked at him. He looked down.

'Great… I've done it now!' He thought.

"… You know that it would mean you have to… well… spend the rest of your life with me?"

Deidara opened his eyes again, looking up at her. She was crying again, but this time, it looked different. She looked like she was shocked, but amazed. He held her hand tighter while touching her cheek with his free hand.

"You have no idea how much I want to…" He told her, and lightly kissed her forehead.

'I want to keep it as well…' Sakura suddenly thought. 'B-but I just can't…'

Deidara hugged her close.

"I know we can't keep it, un… But… Maybe next time?"

Sakura couldn't help it but laugh softly, even though she was still crying. She nodded and hugged him back, while he absently stroked her hair.

Suddenly, he noticed she was trembling. She had pushed her face into his chest and held his shirt tightly. He felt her tears fall on his shirt.

"Sakura…" He said softly. Gently, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, while letting her sob.

She looked up at him, wiping away her tears.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you…" He repeated, still stroking her hair.

"When I go to the hospital…" She said. "You have to be there…"

"I will… I promise… On my life…"

With that, he softly kissed her. She sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Can I stay here?" She whispered into his lips.

"Of course." He smiled slightly. '_You will ALWAYS have a home here…_'

"Thanks." Sakura sighed again.

"What's wrong, un?" He asked.

"I don't know." She gave a shrug, and he gently touched her chin.

"If there was something wrong… You'd tell me… Right?"

He looked at her, almost hopefully, and she nodded.

"Of course I would, Deidara-kun…"

"Good." He smiled again. "Cause I don't want to see you upset anymore, un."

"That means a lot to me." She said, smiling back.

"You mean a lot to me…" He told.

He kissed her again, and she kissed back, running a hand through his hair. For a moment, she doubted, but then reached out and untied his hair. He pulled away, shaking his long hair out of his eyes, and she blushed slightly, allowing her hands to travel through his hair.

He rested his face in her neck, and smiled slightly before sitting up.

"Ano… Sakura?"

"Yes?" She looked at him, blinking.

"Do you…" He paused. "… Want to go to the park?"  
"Yeah, of course." She nodded, and he smiled.

'I'll ask her there…' He thought. 'No! Bad idea! She'll say no… She doesn't want the kid… Why would she want to be put up with me?'  
Sakura stood up and reached for his hand again.

"Let's go then?"

"Yeah, un."

* * *

'This silence is awkward.' Inner Sakura said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and for once, Sakura agreed with her inner.

Both Deidara nor Sakura hadn't spoken the whole walk to the park. Deidara had left his hair down after Sakura untied it, and she liked it better this way. He also carried a mysterious smile on his face, but he wouldn't say anything. Sakura shrugged, and decided to wait until he would say what was on his mind.

They walked down a path and Deidara let go of her hand, running a little ahead, and flopped down under a Sakura tree.

Sakura smiled when she recognised it, and slowly walked after him. He still had that smile on his face, a smile that wouldn't betray anything of his thoughts, but it still said more then a thousand words could.

She sat down next to him, letting him pull her closer, and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt how he rested his head on hers lightly, and decided to say something.

"You had a reason for going to the park?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Deidara's smile faded and Sakura leaned back a little, so she could look at him.

"… And?" She encouraged.

Deidara's hand disappeared in his pocket and he bit his lip. Sakura frowned slightly.

'What is this all about anyway?' She thought. 'He's acting very strange…'

He smiled again and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"S-Sakura?"

"… Yeah?" She blinked, wondering. She noticed Deidara was holding something.

"W-will you…" He said slowly.

'_Will I… what_?' Sakura thought.

Deidara showed her a little box, and desperately tried to keep eye contact.

"Will… Will you…"

'Just SAY IT!!!' He yelled against himself in his mind. God, he hadn't expected this to be so hard.

He opened the little box to reveal the beautiful white and golden ring. He saw Sakura's green eyes widen as she stared at it.

"Will you…" He took a deep breath, and quickly added it. "Marryme?"

Sakura looked back at Deidara, totally shocked. This was the _last_ thing she expected. Deidara blushed slightly.

"I knew it…" He said. "It-it was stupid…"

"N-no." Sakura stuttered. "I-I'm just very-… s-surprised…"

He smiled, and she smiled back slightly.

'How long do I know him?' She thought. 'Two months maybe? And I'm pregnant and he wants to marry me…'

"W-well… Uhh…" Sakura looked at the ring for a brief moment before looking back at Deidara. "Y-you do realize that it'll probably take a few years before we actually _could_ marry, right? I'm underage…"

"That's no problem…" He smiled again. "I could wait an eternity if it meant I could stay with you…"

Sakura blushed slightly and scratched her cheek.

What should she say? She loved him more then anything for sure. She also didn't have any trouble with staying with him for the rest of her life. But what if she didn't feel the same for him in a couple of years then she felt now? She was 14, young, and probably a little foolish.

She looked back at Deidara, in his light blue eyes, and smiled slightly. She was an idiot… But she was an idiot who loved him, more then anything. And he loved her back. Maybe she would never have a chance like this again.

"Then…" She smiled more. "Y-yes, Deidara-kun… I w-will.."

Deidara felt as if all his housemates were partying in his head. He smiled broadly at her, and she smiled back, before looking at the ring again.

"It's so pretty…"

Deidara took it out of the box, held her left hand, and slipped it around her ring finger. She bit her lip, looking at her hand. The ring shimmered in the sunlight, and Sakura had to hold back tears of joy that she felt coming up. Then, she flung her arms around Deidara's neck and kissed him deeply.

She caught him off guard, but he returned the kiss non the less. He shivered at her touch when her fingers buried themselves in his long hair, and pulled her closer. When he peeked through his eyelashes, he saw she was crying.

He broke the kiss and gently kissed her tears away. She smiled at him, her soft fingertips stroking every inch of his face, as if she wanted to print a picture of it forever in her mind.

"Oh, Deidara-kun…" She breathed quietly.

"Hmm?" He caressed her back, his fingers brushing up and down her spine.

"I- I'm just- so, so happy…" She sniffed slightly. "Not so long ago I was wondering if I would ever find someone… And here we are…"

Deidara leaned towards her so their noses touched and smiled into her lips.

"I love you too."

And kissed her again.

* * *

_x3 awww… More DeiSaku fluff._

_And for the pervs reading this –giggle snort– there'll be another lemon in the next chapter… YES, we'll warn so that the non-pervs can skip it._

_Remember to review!!! You KNOW you want to. Come on. Click that little button underneath this page. :3 Remember: _we'll only update chapter 11 when we have had at least 30 reviews for this chapter.

_xxx NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven._


	11. An Akatsuki Dinner

_**A/N**__: Kyaa! I told you guys it was possible!! For chapter 9, we had 18 reviews, and the day after I updated chapter 10 I had 25 reviews already! I don't remember who asked, but he/she thought that authors never read their reviews. Me and Itachi4Raven read every single review that is send, even if it only says "update" or something. Reviews are very important for us – they keep us going! So, I think we're gonna do the 30 review thing for every chapter, cause it's not that hard for you all. Saying one word is enough, isn't it?_

_Following, so sorry for the late update. There were just stuff and maybe the story would be discontinued, but that idea is totally gone and we're working hard again to give you people a nice story._

_And I promised to warn you when the __**lemon**__ came, so, look out for the words, "__**you wanna test that theory?**__". THAT'S the warning. Yeah. Then you can skip it and continue where Sakura wakes up._

_Last but not least – SCREW THE UCHIHA MADARA IS TOBI THING. I just WONT have an evil Tobi in any of my stories, and the same goes for Itachi4Raven. So we're gonna have the __**Tobito**__ theory in this._

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Eleven_

**_An Akatsuki Dinner_**

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

"NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!"

Tenten's eyes almost fell out of her head when I showed her the ring on my finger. She squealed in delight and made EVERYONE in the school look at us.

"Yes waaaaay. Are you gonna stop screaming now?" I stuffed my hand back in my pocket, nervously glancing around. Thanks to Neji, we were finally left alone. I didn't want someone gossiping about me; not even about something that made me happier then anything else.

"S-Sakura-chan, I don't think you should've said yes…" Hinata quietly said, only to be jumped by Tenten.

"Are you INSANE, Hinata?!" Enthusiastic, she clapped in her hands. "Deidara and Sakura are MADE for each other!!! Can I be your maid of honour!? Oh PLEASE!?"

"Calm down, Tenten." I rolled my eyes. "I can't marry without my parents agreement until I'm eighteen. And I would like to hear Hinata."

Tenten grunted annoyed and sat down on a chair, taking a bite from the green apple she was holding.

"Well, I mean…" She tugged some of her dark hair behind her ear, looking at my shoulder instead of my face. "Y-you're only fourteen, Sakura-chan. I don't know how strongly you feel about Deidara-san, but maybe he's just a crush, and maybe you don't even like him anymore in a couple of months."

I stood up roughly.

"That's not true."

"Sakura, now you're the one drawing attention." Tenten pulled at my sleeve. "Sit down."

"Deidara-kun is the world to me, alright!?" I raged on, once I sat down again. "I will never love someone else more then I love him."

"M-maybe you feel like that now." Hinata nervously pressed her index fingers together. "But didn't Tenten-chan say the same about her p-previous boyfriends again and again?"

"What are you bringing me up for!?" Tenten started angry, but I ignored her.

"I'm _different_ then Tenten, Hinata."

"I- I know that, Sakura-chan, but I'm just saying that maybe-"

"Hinata." I grabbed her hand. It was just that everyone thought that what Deidara and I had was Impossible Love or something, but it just wasn't, and they had to realise that. "Maybe this sounds mean, I don't plan to make it sound like that, but he means more to me then you and Tenten together. I would give my life for him without second thoughts. He is my everything."

Hinata fell quiet, and nodded quickly. I let go of her hand, and felt Tenten stare at me. I didn't look back. I just gazed at Hinata, waiting for a reply that didn't come.

"And, um." Tenten coughed. "What about…" She lowered her voice. "The baby?"

"He reacted very good when I told." I said, still holding my gaze on Hinata. "I have made an appointment with the hospital in a couple of days for an abortion and he's going with me. And he…" I blushed. Hinata looked up again.

"He what?" Tenten encouraged.

"He- he said he wanted to keep the child…"

Even though Tenten squealed and said that was the cutest thing she had ever heard, I saw something in Hinata's eyes that wasn't joy at all. But what was it? … Sadness… Worry… Remorse… Betrayal?

I shrugged it off as I stood up.

"Hey, I don't feel so well. I'm going home." I said. "See ya guys."

"Okay, I'll call you this evening." Tenten waved as she and Hinata watched me walk off.

"I'm worried." Hinata whispered.

"Hey, it's Sakura. She's a strong girl. She'll manage. And Deidara'll be right next to her to help her. You trust him right?"

"Y-yes! O-of course I d-do!"

Tenten raised her eyebrows at the Hyuuga heir, which sighed.

"I really trust Deidara-san, that's not it. I-I'm just scared that Sakura-chan later will regret her hurried actions… We're only teenagers, Tenten-chan."

"Okay, I understand your point, Hina, but…" Tenten smiled. "Sakura's in love! And age just doesn't matter in that. That's my point of view. And probably Sakura's too. She'll be fine."

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I sighed deeply, staring at the screen of my laptop. I was waiting for Sakura to come online, and in the mean time checking my emails; it was all fan mail... It's not like I hate fan mail, it's just all flames since the band broke up because I joined Akatsuki. I sighed again, still no sign of Sakura.

"No shit Dei, she's at school today…" I kept telling myself that, but I couldn't help but feel hopeful when my laptop bleeped to tell me someone came online.

I turned around in my chair and picked up my new guitar. I hadn't tuned it yet, and I didn't really have something else to do anyway. The laptop bleeped again, and I looked up to see who decided to log in. It was Sakura!

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out for the entire house to hear. I typed in the words, '_Hey... How're you love?_' and sent it to her.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says:** _Dei-kun! (L) I just got home. I said I was ill._

**Deidara (She rocks my world! Love her till the end of time, yeah!) says:** _lol... What were you "ill" from?_

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Teachers._

"Teachers, un?" I felt my face break out into a smile, falling off the bed I started to laugh; I knew Sakura hated being at school, but her teachers making her ill? It was too funny... When I finally stopped laughing I reached up, turning the laptop towards me so I didn't have to get up again, the floor was comfy enough and I really couldn't be assed getting back onto the bed anyway.

**Deidara (She rocks my world! Love her till the end of time, yeah!) says:** _Good one!_

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Course it is :) What're u doing now?_

I blinked. What was I doing? "Hmm… un." I typed the message quickly and, surprisingly made no mistakes.

**Deidara (She rocks my world! Love her till the end of time, yeah!) says: **_Listening to music, tuning my new guitar, talking to you and breathing… :D_

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Haha. New guitar? Let me listen to it soon okay?_

**Deidara (She rocks my world! Love her till the end of time, yeah!) says: **_I couldn't play something for you now if you like? You still have a microphone, don't you?_

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Nope! My doge ate it. Lol. But I can still hear you if you have one._

I smiled, clicking on the MSN call button, sending the invitation to her. She accepted, and my smile widened as I tuned the final guitar string. It was perfect.

When I looked back at the screen, it said: **Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P has accepted the invitation.**

I spoke clearly into the microphone. "Oookay… Can you hear me?"

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Yup! If I'm not mistaken I think that would be the sound of your cute voice :)_

I felt the blush creeping up my face, but I forced it away again; I couldn't play if I was nervous.

"H-heh... Okay, here goes..." I decided after a minute to play 'Wings of a Butterfly' by HIM. I started to mess with the guitar, trying to remember what the chord was. I couldn't find the right one, so I started playing some sort of weird Spanish-sounding melody out of boredom, and bit my lip. "Ah." I found it. I was about to play when a message from her came up the screen once again.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says:** _Okay, WHAT was that?_

I stared at the question for a moment.

"Uhhh... I was trying to see if I had tuned it right...?" I spoke in the mic. I shrugged as if she was there with me, and her next message came up fair quickly.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Haha, it sounded funny._

"Heh... Thanks..." I laughed shortly.

I started to play the song, and as I got into it I started to sing. I couldn't help it either, I totally lost myself in the music. As I finished it some minutes later I realised I had been singing. Blushing and furious at myself for being stupid I looked for her reply which had just appeared.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Awesome love. :D_

I felt my face heat up again. "heh... Thanks..."

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P** **invites you to start viewing the webcam.**

I quickly accepted it. As I waited for the webcam to load I watched the commercial for Herbal Essences shampoo on the screen. I sighed, I totally didn't care for that crap, I just wanted to see Sakura.

Sakura's face came up on the screen and I felt my face light up, sure I hadn't seen her in about 7 hours but hey, I was allowed to miss her right?

"Why hello there my beautiful little Cherry Blossom…" I said. Even though she couldn't see it, I had a smile just for her. She didn't say anything for a while I thought maybe her internet cut out or something, then I saw her start to type something, she had a small smile gracing her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_I'm not that little, u moron._

I smiled as her reply came up on screen. Suddenly something hit me. I was itching to ask, but I thought it was kinda weird, everyone knew those things (except for me of course, I didn't always follow school because I travelled that much and after all I couldn't care less), so I decided not to say a word, but unfortunately for me, it tumbled out of my mouth like a circus performer falling from a high wire.

"How long does it take?"

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_… What do u mean, Dei?_

Oh god. I'd done it now.

"I-I mean..." I bit my lip, I had to say it now! She knew I wanted to know something, and I _had_ to know. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my unbound hair nervously.

"H-how long is it meant to take.. for..." I felt my throat tighten, I uttered the remainder of my question in a voice on barely above a whisper.

"For babies to be born, un?" I saw her frown on screen, and I feared for the worst. She started typing, but why couldn't I just say that it didn't matter?

'_Because it does…_'

I cursed at the voice in my head, but I knew what it said was true.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_9 months._

I felt my jaw drop. "THAT long?!" She took a while writing her next message, but I waited, biting at my lip.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_Well…Yeah, it has to grow and stuff, making another human being doesn't take a second… It's something really complicated, but that's not something we should discuss Dei... We really can't keep it._

I felt a sound escape my lips, it sounded almost halfway between sadness and disappointment. When I looked back at the screen, the webcam was gone.

"Uh... S-Sakura..." I started to feel nervous, was I wrong to have asked that? "Y-you okay?"

Just as she was typing a reply, I heard Hidan shouting up the stairs.

"OI!!!!!! DEI-CHAAAAN!!!!! COME DOWN ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! THE FOOD'S GONNA GET COLD!!!!!!!!!! HONTO!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M COMING ALREADY UN!!!!!!!" I shouted back at him. I looked at the screen hoping to see something, anything, an explanation maybe?

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_I'm fine, really. U just go down stairs... I'll talk to u later, ne:)_

I nodded as if she could see me. I just didn't know what to say. Next, I saw the mic go off, so I knew she couldn't hear me anymore.

**Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P says: **_I love u okay?_

**Deidara (She rocks my world! Love her till the end of time, yeah!) says: **_I love you too :D Kay love you bye!_

I felt relieved when I saw the words that showed her love to me. The little box in the corner of the screen stated simply: **Sakura :) Deidara will love you forever (L) Hina and Tenten that sleepover ruled:P** **has logged off**. I sighed and closed the laptop. Getting up from the floor I sighed again. "Better go downstairs now… un…"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Saturday morning, Sakura rang Deidara's doorbell, her schoolbag in her hand. She just needed a _quiet_ place to learn for school now. She had an important test coming up for English, and at home she couldn't learn. Tenten wouldn't let her learn and rant about Neji and Deidara's proposal. Hinata had been her first choice, but Sakura had found Naruto there.

She highly doubted that she'd be able to pay her attention to her books instead of her boyfriend (well, fiancée now, she thought with a blush), but it was at least worth the shot.

Hidan opened the door. Annoyed, he rubbed his eyes.

"Why am I the only fucking one who has to answer the fucking… Sakura?"

"Ohayo, Hidan-san." She smiled at him. "Is Deidara-kun home?"

"Yeah…" Hidan opened the door for her and stepped back, yawning. "He's in his room."

"Thanks." She walked in, going up the stairs. As she looked around, she saw Hidan slump against the door, sleeping already once again.

"Lazy bastard…" Sakura muttered quietly. She made her way through the hall and got to Deidara's door. She knocked.

"Deidara-kun?"

When she heard a loud 'thud' and an annoyed "BUGGER!!", she couldn't help but giggle.

"It's open, un…"

Sakura pushed the door open, seeing Deidara on the floor, just slipping a pair of boxers on.

"You fell out of your bed?" She asked. "… Again?"

"Uh huh…" He yawned, and stood up. "Wh- what time is it?"

"Eleven am, sleepyhead." Sakura took of her shoes and dumped them along with her bag in the corner.

"GAH!! Am I late again!?" He immediately grabbed some jeans that were closest to him and jumped in them, only to be interrupted by a laughing Sakura.

"Don't worry, it's Saturday…" She told him.

"I knew that…" He mumbled, blushing slightly.

Sakura laughed and kissed him shortly before sitting down on the floor.

"I just came to learn my English test for this Monday." She told him. "I needed a quiet place to study cause my mom was having a huge fit with my father. I would've gone to Hinata, but Naruto was there, and yeah, you know Naruto."

Deidara smiled a little. If she had tried to learn at Hinata's place with both Hinata and Naruto there, she would be better off sitting home indeed.

"But I'm going to relax first." Sakura ended with a satisfied sigh. She scratched at her nose, and smiled up at Deidara.

Suddenly, Deidara swooped her off of the floor, holding her tightly around her waist. Sakura's eyes widened and she yelped startled, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. He laid her down on the bed and started to tickle her mercilessly, laughing hard.

"Ahhh! No no no no no! Hahahaha! Stop it!! Please!!!" The girl squirmed and shifted like crazy, trying to push his hands away, and laughed loudly.

"You'll have to stop me yourself, un! HA!" He tickled her more, and she gave a short yelp between her laughs.

"And I just wanted to learn my English!" She complained loudly. "PLEASE STOP!!"

She managed to roll away from him, but met with the end of the bed, and fell on the ground with a loud _thud_. Deidara loomed over her with a grin on his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"My back hurts…" She muttered, sighing.

"Awww." Deidara grinned more, and lifted her easily back on the bed, popping her up against the pillows, while he still stood next to the bed.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Sakura looked at him. "I have an appointment with the hospital tomorrow."

"Eh?" Deidara perked up. "What happened!?!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"For _this_." She patted her belly.

"Oh…" Deidara looked at it for a brief moment, only looking back up when she softly spoke again.

"You-… You're coming with me, right?" She asked slowly.

"Of course, un!" A look of determination was on his face as he looked at her. She took his hand, even though he still hadn't sat down.

"Okay…"

He smiled down cutely at her, and she smiled back, before looking at their hands. More specifically, at her ring.

When Deidara sat down next to her, she immediately leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She softly stroked his fingers.

"Have you asked Tenten-chan about that video?" The blonde suddenly asked her.

"Which video?" She didn't look up.

"That day at the park." He explained. "She and Hinata-sama were taping us. …After… **SHE** kissed me, un…"

He shuddered, and Sakura flinched at the memory of seeing Ami kiss Deidara. She quickly pushed the mental image away for some better memories.

"You mean… when _we_ first kissed."

The hold on his hand tightened, and he smiled slightly, feeling it.

"Yeah."

"I'll ask her for it, I bet she still has it." Sakura turned her head and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at his handsomely curved face. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." He smiled a little. "I had a reason, un… but I forgot."

Sakura giggled slightly, and he gave her a playful nudge, adding a "Don't laugh!"

"Alright, alright…" The pink haired teen smiled up at him, enjoying him being so close. Apparently, he felt the same, for he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She smiled more, and snuggled up against his chest.

'_I'd love to get used to this…_' He thought. Then, an other realisation hit him, and he gasped.

"Hm?" Sakura did. She was too comfortable to look up at him.

"What will we do if your parents find out?!"

Sakura slowly backed away a little, thinking.

"Run… very very hard?" She suggested.

Deidara's face lit up. "I can do that!"

"Yes, I know." She laughed softly, and he smiled, already having forgotten what he had just said.

He shifted a little to get more comfortable and closer to her, while she laid her head back on his shoulder, and laced her fingers with his. He smiled, burying his face into her hair.

"I should like. Actually. Learn, now." He heard Sakura say. He pulled back, trying his 'cute look' on her, but she shook her head. "Really! If Naruto hadn't been at Hina's house I wouldn't even be here in the first place…"

"Okay, okay, un." Deidara let her go and watched how she hopped off the bed and got her book out of her bag. She came back, laying down on her stomach – of course taking a moment to make out with Dei – and flipped through the pages of her book.

Deidara leaned over her. "What do you have to learn, un?"

"Grammar… stuff… Something I already had for three times but I need to get a good grade on this one." She said, shrugging lightly.

"Ah."

Sakura smiled a little and turned back to the pages of her book.

She stared at the words, but couldn't realise what the sentence was. The only thing she heard was that slow, steady breathing from the boy next to her. '_Holy shit, am I in love that bad? His BREATHING is like… hypnotising or something!_'

The silence lasted for exactly one minute before Sakura snapped, picked up her book and threw it with all her strength against Deidara's wall.

"I couldn't concentrate." She explained when she saw Deidara stare at her with huge eyes.

"O-okay…" He blinked.

Sakura sighed, resting her chin in her hands, and she felt Deidara brush some pink strands out of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She shrugged. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"You can always tell me if there's anything wrong, okay?"

This caused her to smile. She nodded, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"I know." She said. "Really, I'm fine…"

He smiled back, that just-for-Sakura-smile of his that made her feel like her legs had just melted, along with her brain. She stroked his cheek, and suddenly noticed he was coming closer to her.

"My test-" she started, but he kissed her so deep but so soft she forgot all about the book on the floor.

She came closer, returning the kiss, and Deidara couldn't suppress a sigh. He softly touched her cheek, running his other hand through her pink locks. When he licked at her upper lip, he felt her shiver.

"Sakura…" He breathed in longing as she pulled away. This girl needed an applause – she was letting him feel almost all the emotions a human being could have at the very same time. Leaving out that every racing beat of his heart was so strong that it could knock him over.

He slipped his arms around her smaller body, his lips following her perfect jaw line, but he stopped when he heard her voice whispering in his ear.

"You know what I read?"

It took Deidara a while to realise what she said.

"Do tell."

"That m-making love is good for you if you're pregnant."

He still had his eyes closed, his lips grazing over her cheek. Then, he looked up, opening his blue eyes to see her green ones looking back.

"You wanna test that theory?"

A soft pink crept over Sakura's cheeks. '_Those eyes..!_'

"O-only if you want to." She said, resting her arms around his neck.

She immediately found his lips back on hers and his tongue begging for entrance; meantime, his hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

Their clothes had never been off that quickly. Deidara sneaked underneath the covers and posed himself above Sakura, kissing her once more. He had a great sense of excitement about him, much like the times before. He looked down at her face. Her pink hair framed her face, and those jade eyes looked back into his own. It made his heart ache with longing.

With that feeling, he slide onto her with ease, being as gentle as possible. Sakura gasped. She trembled, it hurt, it still did. But it was gone as soon as it came, and then it was only him and her.

Deidara panted slightly as he started a rhythm. He didn't saw a small smile that found it's way on Sakura's face. He also didn't know that she was silently thanking her English teacher for planning a test.

She moaned when his soft lips brushed over her chest. She pulled him closer, their breathing sped up. It was better then anytime before. His blond hair tickled as it brushed her cheek, and he buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking the delicate skin as much as possible.

A burning feeling collected in the pit of his stomach, and he felt it, damn he knew so bad he was coming. But he wanted her to come first. No matter what. She had to come first.

Sakura however wasn't even thinking something slightly similar to that. As a matter of fact, she didn't think about anything at all. She only felt him, on her, _in _her. And while she didn't even realise it, she gave him what she want. She came. Her nails dug into his shoulders, the heat was overwhelming, her eyes shut tightly, she cried out his name. Her walls clenched around him, and he couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned out when he released inside of her.

Breathing hard, Deidara slipped out of her. He tried to roll off of her, but felt too exhausted to do so. So he just held her, in his arms, and watched how she tried to catch her breath.

He looked how she opened her eyes again. For the moment, they just looked at each other, the only thing they heard was their breath.

"Ne… Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I really love you."

She smiled, and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Not even a minute later, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, feeling _a certain someone_ nuzzle in her neck.

Deidara's arms were still draped around her waist, hugging her from behind, holding her close against his chest. She enjoyed his warmth, but there was a reason why she woke up…

Yeah… Why _did_ she wake up?

A low, growling noise gave the answer.

'I need food.'

For a moment, Sakura didn't move. She just stared in front of her. Behind her, Deidara sniffled cutely. Then, she slowly started pulling off his arms, and got out of his bed.

Immediately, the young man curled up against the cold air, whimpering at her warmth leaving. He instinctively grabbed a pillow, but it wasn't quite the same.

Sakura slipped on some panties and a black shirt from Deidara, long enough to cover her ass. As quietly as possible, she sneaked out of the room. She didn't want to wake him up. Then she went downstairs, into the kitchen.

There, on the floor, she found Tobi, fast asleep in front of the fridge. She _almost_ tripped over him.

"Oh, Tobi-san." She muttered. She gave him a good look.

He lay curled up, his arms spread, and his orange mask half off his face. A little drool was on the floor.

Sakura immediately felt her heartbeat speed up. The words Deidara had spoken went through her head like a gong.

"I don't think I've ever seen him without that bloody mask on, un…" 

Slowly, she bowed down. Tobi didn't even stir when she took an hold on his swirled mask. She lifted it, peeking under it, but just then, Tobi slapped himself in his face. In his sleep.

… Silence.

Sakura grunted and hooked her fingers around his, pulling his hand off his face. While Tobi mumbled something in his sleep, the girl hovered over him.

He looked no older then 17. His face was perfect, except for a large scar going over his left eye. Sakura blinked.

'Whoa.' She thought. 'He's pretty handsome. Stupid he wears that mask, he could get so many girlfriends, I mean, if I wasn't madly in love with Deidara I'd-'

It felt as her heart stopped when the boy yawned. She wanted to put the mask on his face and _run,_ but she was as frozen while she still hovered over him, fingers hooked around his, mask in the other hand.

Tobi's right eye opened, and gave Sakura another shock: his eye was the exact same colour as Sasuke's.

"Ohayo, Sakura-sempai…" He said. He sounded like he was still half asleep. "… What are you doing in Tobi's room?"

"T-Tobi-san, y-you're in the kitchen…" She stammered. "I-I'm so sorry… I-I shouldn't ha-have-"

"Tobi's in the kitchen?" He interrupted her. He looked around, and his eye widened slightly. Then his gaze went to the mask in her hand, and his eye widened more.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry… I-… I-…" Sakura didn't know how to apologise. She pushed the mask in his hands and backed away until her back hit the wall. Tobi just lay there, on the floor, his eye fixed on the mask in his hands. Finally, he looked up.

"You don't think Tobi is… a freak?" He asked. His hand went up and touched the scar on his eye.

Sakura was pretty taken aback of that.

"I actually think you're pretty handsome." She mumbled, causing Tobi to blush.

"Sakura-sempai?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone you saw Tobi's face?" He asked quietly. "Please?"

"… I wont." Sakura smiled at him. "Promise."

He smiled back. It was nice to see him smile – it fit him more then anything.

While Sakura peeked into the rather empty fridge, Tobi opened one of the cupboards and pulled out cookies. Immediately, Sakura turned around with huge eyes.

"_YOU HAVE MORE OF THOSE!?_"

Tobi stared at her with huge eyes. Then, he quickly held them out to her.

"DON'T KILL TOBI!" He cried out. Sakura snatched the pack out of his hands, ripping off the wrapping, and stuffed 6 cookies in her mouth at once.

Tobi sat on the counter, watching her as she pulled the shirt down a little.

"You know… If you stretch that shirt down even more it'll be at your ankles." He told her.

Sakura swallowed. "It's not even covering my ass yet and that's what I want it to do."

"Oh." Tobi blinked at her.

"Yeah.. So… I'm going back to bed- uhh… Deidara-kun." Sakura laughed nervously and rushed pass him, opening the kitchen door.

"Okay." Tobi smiled, but then remembered something. "Eh! Sakura-sempai!"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Zetsu-san told Tobi to give you this." Tobi got an envelope out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Zetsu… san?" The teen took it, and gave it a glance. "Hm… Thanks, Tobi-san…" She turned around and left the kitchen, opening it while she walked.

LINEY

Deidara awoke from a hard poking in his thigh.

He growled. "Leave meh alone…"

"Okay," Sakura's voice sounded. "Then I'll guess I just eat those cookies alone… Or I'll share them with Tobi-san…"

Deidara already sat up straight, nibbling on one of the cookies.

"Moron." Sakura said laughing, and sat down on the edge of his bed. She unfolded Zetsu's letter.

"Watshat?" Deidara tried to say, his mouth full with cookie.

"Tobi-san gave this to me, saying he had to give it from Zetsu…" The answer was, as his girlfriend started to read.

"Zetsu? Ew…" Deidara took another cookie. Sakura frowned.

"Something about… a dinner invitation… and that 'the Leader' has something for me… Who's that?"

Deidara chocked on his cookie. Sakura patted him on his back, waiting until he came back to breath.

"The Leader?" Deidara took the letter from her. "No one has heard from him in years…"

"But who _is_ he?"

"No one knows. Well, one person used to know, but whoever it was forgot, because we all called him Leader, un."

"Why would you call him Leader? And," Sakura looked with Deidara at the letter. "Is that a formal dinner? Cause I have only one kimono."

"Hmmm…" Deidara ran a hand through his blond hair. "That's the Leader's handwriting… I guess it's formal, but not the formal you're used to… I'll give you a spare set of mine, that way you wont stick out."

"A spare set of your what?" Sakura asked, while Deidara got off the bed and put on some boxers. "And first of all, I'll stick out cause my hair is pink. Second, because I'm a girl. Third, almost no one knows me."

"I guess." Deidara smiled at her, and started searching in his closet. "Hmmm… Found it!"

He tossed a ball of clothing to her, and she caught it. It was an black T-shirt with fishnet, and small, black jeans. It wasn't Deidara's size but smaller, so Sakura would probably fit it.

"… Oh yes, very formal." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It is here." Deidara put on his own set, and over that, his black coat covered in red clouds.

"This is what we wear… To formal dinners, and such, un."

"I wonder what this Leader-guy has for me." Sakura thought out loud.

Deidara picked the letter up and read it again. "It doesn't give a date for it."

"Then when is it?"

"Tonight," a voice at the door answered.

Hidan leaned against the doorframe, his standard lazy expression on his face.

"Damn it Hidan!!" Deidara yelled. "STOP THAT!"

"Tonight!?" Sakura jumped up. "Deidara-kun: I need to borrow your eyeliner, and hairbrush." She pulled the clothes Deidara had given her closer and reached for the shirt she wore to pull it off, but realised Hidan was still standing in the doorway.

She gave him a death glare, and he was gone.

"Good." Sakura pulled the shirt off. "Now where's my bra?"

Deidara found it, and gave it to her.

And then he started wondering _why the hell women took so much time changing._

"Who'll go to that dinner?" Sakura asked while brushing her pink strands.

"Everyone." Deidara replied. He started going through the mess on top of his set of drawers.

"_Everyone_?"

"Yup." He found four different eyeliners. "Uhm, what colour do you want?"

"Black."

He handed it over.

"Thank you." Sakura bowed close to the mirror, starting to put it on. Meanwhile, Deidara stole his brush back, did his hair in ten seconds, and put it up in his usual ponytail.

"Ready?" He asked when she tossed his eyeliner away.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous…" He stroked her cheek, causing her to smile even more. "Let's go, un."

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I felt nervous. I felt more nervous then ever, and Deidara knew it.

"You'll be fine," he told me, in that calming way of his. When I nodded – not believing him at all – he leaned towards me and kissed me, washing all my worries away at once. When he pulled away, my lips still tingled of his touch.

"Come on." He gently tugged at my arm, and together, we walked into the dining room.

The normally many tables had been replaced with one, long table. The curtains were closed, the only light coming from a couple of candles on the table. I recognised Hidan sitting at the table. He wore a similar black coat with red clouds as the rest did, except that the right sleeve was ripped off. A guy next to him (he looked familiar) whispered something in Hidan's ear when Deidara and I walked in, who nodded. I would've given so much to hide behind Deidara.

I looked around more, seeing Itachi sitting next to the blue tinted Kisame, and Tobi waving at us. I smiled and waved back, glad to see a social person.

Deidara pointed to a boy with red hair, laughing quietly. "Looks like Sasori-no-danna has even given Leader-sama the honour of seeing him out of Hiruko, un."

'_What for gods sake is a Hiruko?_' I thought, watching the kid.

"He may not look like it, but he's way older then me." Deidara added whispering.

"No way." I mumbled, staring at him. He looked no older then 17.

Sasori turned his head and looked over at them. Actually, he looked like he was bored out of his mind.

"Ah!" Deidara smiled and waved at Sasori.

'He looks bored like hell! It'll be that boring?' I gazed at Deidara, who apparently knew _again_ what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," he smiled, "Sasori-no-danna is always like that, un."

"Okay…" I smiled back nervously. "Should we sit down?"

"Yeah." Deidara looked around. "We all have our own seats, so you wont sit next to me." His expression changed to something along the lines of panic. "I'm right next to the Leader, un…"

"Th-then where do I have to sit?" I asked, panicking even more then he did. Oh god, please let it not be Hidan. He'll probably stab himself with his fork or something.

"Over there." Deidara pointed – to my relief – at an empty chair between Tobi and Sasori.

"Oh. Okay." I thought for a moment, looking up at him. "Uhm. Bye?"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me. I had loved hanging at his lips for hours longer, but I could _feel_ the stares, so I pulled away first and let go of his hand. Then we both walked different ways, and I sat down between the two other boys.

"Hi Sakura-sempai!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Hi Tobi-san." I smiled back slightly uneasy, and as much I could tell from the way he was quiet, he was most likely smiling back at me.

Then, all of them suddenly stood up, the muttering falling into silence. I did the same, stumbling slightly.

'What the fuck!?' I thought confused. '… Geez… I still didn't learn for my English…'

In the shadows, I saw a person walk in. It was definitely a man – he didn't have the figure a woman would have. He lurked in the shadows as he sat down at the end of the table.

"Be seated," his voice rang through the darkness. I sat down as all the others did the same. Tobi was bubbling with excitement, only I had no idea why. I was nervous as hell and he acted like his dad would take him to a football game.

The sound of clicking fingers came from the other side of the table. Two different people were moving in the shadows alongside the table, putting plates on the table in front of the members. I got a plate too, but Sasori did not. The only reason I could think of that was because he wasn't hungry. Or followed a diet.

I looked at the dark end of the table, trying to catch a glimpse of Deidara. It was _very_ hard to see, but I did saw the blue eye which wasn't covered by his hair, sparkling with joy as we held eye contact. It was the same sparkle he had when he smiled at me, so, knowing what he did, I smiled back.

All men put a finger on the ring they wore. Tobi and I looked at each other, and he shook his head.

"Sakura-sempai doesn't have a ring," he whispered. "Just like Tobi."

'Why hasn't Tobi got a ring?' I wondered as I gave him a nod. 'He's living here, right? He's _one of them_, right?'

"I have two things to say before the meal begins…" The male voice sounded at the other side of the table, which must have been the Leader's. "We have one leaving member of our group, and two joining members."

My mind was working like mad. The one's with a ring must have been the members. The only one without a ring was Tobi. So Tobi was joining for sure. But then who was the second person? And who was leaving?

Next to me, Tobi looked like he could explode from excitement.

"Sasori… Please come forward and return your ring." Leader spoke up.

Sasori stood up. I followed him with my eyes as he walked towards the darker side of the table, removing his ring as he walked. He handed over his ring to the man in the shadows, who touched Sasori's forehead in respect. After that, Sasori walked back and took his seat again. He still wore the same expression from the moment I had walked into the room.

"Now please, enjoy the meal." I heard the Leader say. "The two joining members shall be announced at the end."

He clicked his fingers again, and the two figures started replacing the plates. I looked down, seeing a plate full of spaghetti! I hadn't eaten that for ages…

"Woo… Ramen…" I heard Tobi say quietly. _Eh, ramen? Since when does spaghetti look like ramen?_

However, when I turned to look at his plate, he really had a bowl of ramen.

"You get what you want at the Leader's formal dinners." Sasori suddenly said, scaring the shit out of me. "You shouldn't question it."

To say the least, I was shocked he was actually talking to me. I just nodded quickly and picked up my fork as the others started to eat as well. Next to me, Tobi took his mask off – we couldn't see his face in the darkness anyway.

It was _so quiet_. If I ever had dinner at Tenten's place, her mom would cook something great and the three of us ate it together on the couch, talking about nonsense. If I had dinner at Hinata's place, Hinata would be the one to cook (you wouldn't believe how great that girl can cook) and we'd eat it in her room, talking about Naruto or Deidara. But I guess dinner with the Akatsuki wasn't the place for a conversation.

It seemed hours until everyone was finished. I glanced to my left, seeing Tobi smile at me before putting his mask back on.

'At least Tobi-san is nice,' I thought while smiling back.

"Tobi… Sakura… Please come forward…" The Leader said.

While Tobi almost squealed from excitement, I felt my jaw drop. _**WHAT!?**_ No way. No way no way.

'Is this the moment where they kill us!?' Inner Sakura screamed in fright.

I quickly rushed after Tobi, who had already reached the other end of the table.

"Tobi." The man – from who I _still_ couldn't see his face – took Tobi's hand, putting a ring around one of his fingers. Then, he nodded at him, and let the hand go.

"Sakura."

I swallowed, looking up at him. The only thing I saw staring back at me where two blue eyes.

'Wait.' I thought. '_I'm_ the new member!? I don't even live here! I barely know these people!'

Leader took my hand, and I saw his eyes lingering on the ring that was already around my finger. Then, he slid a small ring around my pinky. I looked back at him, and he nodded, clicking his fingers again.

Someone put something over my shoulders, while I noticed the same happening to Tobi.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." Leader said, bowing slightly before us.

I opened my mouth to ask him _why_, but closed it again. Then I repeated that. I just didn't know how to say it.

"Take your seat." Leader said while gesturing to our chairs.

I guessed I had to ask Deidara later or something along those lines. I turned and walked back to my chair. After I sat down, I took a look at my shoulders. My eyes widened in surprise.

It was a fucking Akatsuki coat.

My fingers softly touched the silky material from the black coat, sliding over to one of the red clouds. I didn't know what to think.

"The meal is over. Please return to your rooms."

I hadn't even heard the Leader, I just stood up when everyone else did. I wanted to talk to Deidara, and _now_.

"Sakura."

Someone touched my shoulder, and I turned around to see the Leader, lurking in the shadows. "Am I correct in assuming that you do not have a room?"

"Eh.. Yes, Leader-sama." I blinked at him.

"Very well. There is a room vacant next to Tobi's… I think you will find it rather dark and I will allow you to decorate it as you will… You may go."

"Okay… uh… Leader-sama?" I asked, finally opening my mouth. "Can I ask you a question, please?"

"Yes?" From the surprised tone in his voice, I heard normally people didn't really ask him things.

"Well… Why did you let me join?"

He was quiet for a moment. I took the time to glance over my shoulder quickly, and saw Deidara standing in the open door, waiting for me.

"You spend most of your time with a member of this organisation," Leader started. "I let you join because I let you… You don't need any other reason. None of the others questioned it when I asked them to join. So why are you?"

Okay, that took me back. I had no idea what to say to that.

"… W-well… Uhh…" I thought for a moment. "Uhm… I'm a girl and- and girls question things more often?"

He stared at me.

"…… Never mind. Sorry. I'll- I'll go." I laughed nervously, giving him a small bow, and turned, rushing up to Deidara.

"What did he say?" He asked me, touching my hand softly.

"That I have a room next to Tobi-san's," I told Deidara. "And I asked him why he let me join… And he said 'I let you join because I let you'… Bitch." I added mumbling.

"Sounds just like him, un." Deidara said laughing.

I looked at my new ring next to Deidara's. "For a moment there I thought he was going to remove our ring."

"Oh." Deidara took my chin and made me look at him. He smiled most serious. "Then I'd have to kill him, un."

I smirked at his reaction. "I know." I said. "Come and help me with my room."

He smiled again, nodding. As we walked out of the room, I brought up the next subject.

"So. Are there any other girls?"

He flinched. I saw him flinch. I've never been so sure.

"N- not that I know of." Deidara took my hand and shot me a quick smile. "There is one, maybe. The one that always hovers in the background of the Leader… Blue hair. Flower in it."

"Are you sure?" I kept looking at him as we went up the stairs.

"Yeah, un."

He didn't look at me. God he was such a bad liar. Inner Sakura already insisted on making him spill everything he wasn't telling me, but on the other hand… Maybe he had a very good reason for not telling me. I decided to let it pass and bring it back an other day.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Do you have an idea which room would be mine?"

Deidara almost didn't hear Sakura. He was so lost in his thoughts that her question startled him.

"I know where Tobi's room is." He said. They stood in the hallway. "That one's Hidan's." He pointed at the door at the end of the hall, next to his own. "Then next to that one is mine. Then you have this room…" He pointed at a rather old door. "And the one after that is Tobi's."

Sakura looked in disgust at the old door.

"So _that's_ mine?"

"Yeah."

She stepped forward, slowly pushing the door open.

It was cold as death in the dark room, and it looked like it too. It gave Sakura the impression as no one had been here in years. There was dust everywhere, a closet in the corner which looked like it could fall to pieces any second, a bed without sheets or a pillow, and on the wall was a broken mirror.

"Shit! It's FREEZING here!" She said shocked, and then sneezed. "… And dusty…"

"Yeah." Deidara stepped in too, rubbing over his own arms. "I don't think anyone even looks at this door anymore." Suddenly, he looked at his girlfriend, an excited shimmering in this eyes which she couldn't really place. "You know what this means?"

"That I have to tidy this?" Sakura asked, sighing. "I hate cleaning."

"Nooo." Deidara shook his head. "Not that. I can help you with that."

"Then what is it?"

Deidara grinned madly. "We get to PAINT!"

He started dancing around the room, yelling. "YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! PAINTING!!!!! WOOOO!!!!!!! ART!!!!!!! UUNNN!"

Sakura laughed. "Dei-kun, calm down…"

"Never!" Deidara cheered. "This is ART we're talking about!!"

"You're totally addicted." Sakura stated. "Is there ever something else on your mind then art or cookies?"

"Uhm…" Deidara stopped running around and pretended to think really deeply. "You?"

Sakura smiled. "That works for me."

Deidara smiled back, winking.

"Hey, Dei-kun?" Sakura tugged his sleeve. "Can I sleep here tonight? I mean, we're going to the hospital tomorrow anyway so, it doesn't make any sense going home."

"Of course, no need to ask, love."

They looked around more, while Sakura now and then mumbled something about the room and shook her head often.

"Why couldn't I stay in your room?" She asked. "It'll take _ages_ to clean this one."

"I'm not sure." Deidara turned to her. "It wont take THAT long though, un."

"Well, until it's finished, I'll stay in yours or something or with my parents. Talking about my parents… I wonder what they'll do if they find out I've got a second house."

Deidara shrugged. He was just thinking of all the fun they'd have painting the dull, dreary room.

Sakura noticed he wasn't really listening anyway, so she shrugged as well and started walking back to the door. "You coming?"

"Un!" He quickly followed her, and they walked back into the hallway.

"At least there's a lock on the door." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Deidara smiled, closing the door behind him.

"I think it's totally Hidan-san to storm into my room without knocking like he did in yours." Sakura sighed. She could totally see it happening. "And then of course I'm dressing or something."

"Hey!!"

They both turned, seeing Hidan just came up the stairways.

"How the FUCK was I supposed to know YOU were in his room!?!?" He called, pointing at her.

"God, it's called being POLITE, Hidan-san! It doesn't have something to do with who is in which room! What if Deidara-kun was like…" Sakura blushed. "Busy?!"

Hidan and Deidara both stared at her.

"Okay forget that, the point is, you should knock, or I'll kick your ass." Sakura pushed Deidara into his room, glared at Hidan, and slammed the door behind them.

Hidan backed against the wall, sliding down as Deidara's door clicked shut.

"Man…" He mumbled, blushing. "She's kinda scary, honto…"

* * *

_Yesh! It's done! Hurray!  
Review or we wont update for FIVE YEARS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! .. Ha.. Haha… Yeah._

_NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven._


	12. The Hospital Appointment

_**A/N**__: Kyaa! Thanks again for the reviews!! Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm gonna answer the reviews. Honto means 'serious' or 'seriously'. Sakura doesn't has a crush on Tobi, she just thinks he's really nice and handsome. Second: _I don't know a fucking thing about an abortion! _I'll probably do a hell of a lot wrong, but you know what, I couldn't care less. Just please don't go all 'it doesn't go that way' on me cause I'm just a teen myself! And last: This update is here because Ronja asked Alicia to ask me to update. Yeah. Well here you go Ronja. _

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Impossible Love**

_Chapter Twelve_

**_The Hospital Appointment_**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes.

The first thing she felt was warm breathing on her neck.

She looked up, seeing Deidara next to her. His arms were loosely around her frame, and it occurred he was the reason for the tickling in her neck. Sakura shivered lightly at it, and then noticed they were still wearing their clothes. Inwardly she cursed at herself – that wasn't good for her clothes at all.

Slowly, she reached for her mobile in her pocket, careful not to move much so she wouldn't wake Deidara. She pulled it out and took a look at the time.

Her green eyes widened, and she screamed.

"Gah!" Deidara immediately jerked up, waved madly with his arms, and then fell off the bed.

"Deidara-kun, get your things: we're late for the hospital!" Sakura said while jumping on the floor.

"Holy shit." Deidara pulled himself up, looking at her for a moment, and then rushed through his room to search his keys. Meanwhile, Sakura found her shoes and brand new Akatsuki cloak.

"Are you done?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"Yes, un!"

His hair was still loose, cause if he had to put it up it would take way too long, but Sakura liked it like this more anyway, so she wouldn't complain.

They rushed out, almost knocking Kakuzu over on the way downstairs, and Deidara quickly took the bike, unlocking it. He got on and started pedalling, Sakura jumping on it in the mean time.

"Bike faster!" Sakura desperately moaned at him.

"I'm – biking!" Deidara told her, going as fast as he could.

Not even two minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

Sakura jumped off while Deidara drove to some other bikes. Carelessly, he threw his against it, quickly locked it again, and grabbed Sakura's hand, running into the hospital.

Sakura quickly stormed towards the receptionist, leaning on the counter.

"I – have – an – appointment!" She panted.

The brunette behind the counter raised her eyebrows. "Name?"

"Haruno – Sakura!"

"Hm." The receptionist searched something up in the computer, chewing on her gum and blowing a big bubble. "Ah, Haruno. You're just in time. Room 238."

Sakura quickly thanked the girl, and she hurried along with Deidara to the elevator, which brought them to the second floor..

"235… 236… 237… Here, Sakura-chan, un!"

"I know I know." Sakura quickly knocked on the door.

"Enter," a deep voice from inside said.

Deidara opened the door and walked in, Sakura following.

It was a small room, with an other door leading to a different room. In the middle was a desk, fully piled with papers, and behind it sat a man, dark hair but slightly balding, glasses, a matching dark moustache and a long white coat.

"Hi!" Deidara said.

"Hello," Sakura glanced at Deidara for a second.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura?" The doctor stood up, taking off his glasses, and he shook her hand over his desk. "Doctor Johnson. And?" He offered his hand to Deidara.

"Deidara, un." Deidara introduced, shaking Johnson's hand.

"Pleasure." Doctor Johnson sat down again, pointing at 2 chairs on the other side of his desk and mentioning for the teens to sit down. They did, Sakura looking tensed, Deidara as if he was gonna explode from suspense.

Doctor Johnson put on his glasses again and looked at one of the files in front of him.

"Sakura-san, you're here for an… abortion?"

"Yes." Sakura gave a slowly nod.

"Okay. Date of birth?"

"March 28."

Deidara nervously tugged at his sleeves, glancing from his girlfriend to the doctor, who was writing some things down.

"If you could follow me. Sir, I want to ask you to stay here."

"How long will it take?" Sakura asked, standing up slowly.

"Not too long, don't worry."

Deidara was about to stand up and follow, but sat back down. Sakura nodded to doctor Johnson and turned to Deidara slowly.

"I- I guess I'll be right back." She said, glancing nervously at him.

Deidara gave her a short nod.

Sakura turned her head and found they were alone, since doctor Johnson had already gone trough the second door. The girl sighed, and leaned towards the blonde, kissing him softly.

He gently cupped her head, kissing back shortly before parting.

"You'll be okay." He assured her, making her look into his blue eyes.

Sakura made a small movement.

"But will you be?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He smiled. "I'll be fine, un."

"… Okay then." Sakura let go of his hand and went into the other room too, closing the door behind her.

And Deidara waited.

It took a hell of a long time. He started biting his nails, walking around the room, tried to listen at the door, walked around the room more, sat down in his chair again, bit his nails more, desperately tugged at his long hair, walked around the room _again_, but only fifteen minutes passed in that time.

He sat down in the chair with a deep sigh, and just when he thought he'd totally lose it, the door swung open and Sakura came running in, crying loudly, and flung her arms around Deidara

"Wha-?" Instantly, he put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She tried to tell him something but wasn't able to, since she cried so loudly.

"Shh… I-It's okay…" Deidara tried.

Sakura was finally able to catch her breath a little, and leaned back, wiping a tear off her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I- I- D-Dei-dara-kun- I- I just- I just c-couldn't d-d-do it!" She burst into crying again. Deidara continued stroking her hair, gently, uttering quiet words of comfort.

Doctor Johnson came in again, looking very serious. He sat back down in his chair and started writing.

Deidara was worried. What happened in there?

He felt Sakura move her lips to his ear, and when he concentrated very hard, he could hear what she said.

"I- It was so scary, a-all those things, and h-he said it would hurt me only a l-little but the baby a lot b-before it died and I just c-couldn't do it!" She buried her face in his shoulder, her tears falling on his skin. Deidara hugged her closer while the girl bit her lip, trying to calm down.

Doctor Johnson gave a small cough, showing he wants both their attention. They looked up at him.

"Sakura-san, do you know what will happen if you decide to keep the child?"

Deidara looked quite perplexed. Okay, maybe she didn't want to remove it like this, but _keep it?_

"Yes." Sakura said quietly and in between sobs.

"You're too young, you still have a school to finish, a life to live. A baby takes a lot of your time."

"I know…" Sakura looked down, her pink strands falling in front of her eyes. "But I can't do this… And I actually never wanted to get rid of it anyway……"

This confused Deidara even more. A long silence followed.

"Do your parents know of this, Sakura-san?" Doctor Johnson finally broke it.

Sakura bit her lip, answering the question perfectly.

"Is it a problem if they don't?" Deidara came in.

"Of course it is," doctor Johnson explained, now turning towards Deidara. "Sakura-san is too young to live by herself and take care of her child. And she still has to finish school. I want make a problem of this if her parents agree with her keeping the child."

"Well, she can stay with me!" Deidara tried to convince the doctor.

"Sakura-san is still underage – meaning that her parents will decide this for her. I cant help you. I will hear of you soon with your parents opinion, Sakura-san?"

Sakura was quiet for a while, two pair of eyes on her. Then, she sighed.

"Yes…"

"Good, good." Doctor Johnson shove forward a pen and a small note. "Now, please, write down your phone-number for me."

Sakura let go of Deidara, writing down her mobile phone number with a shaking hand, and gave the note to the doctor.

"Thank you. Until we meet again, then." Doctor Johnson reached out his hand to Sakura for her to shake it and walked towards the door, opening it and leaving. Deidara stood up, rushing after her.

He caught up with her in the hallway, and took her arm so she stopped walking.

"Sakura," he said.

She stared at her feet, but slowly looked up at him.

"… I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "I just couldn't d-d…" She bit her lip.

"Hey." He put his hand underneath her chin and showed her a small smile. "Don't apologise. It's okay."

Sakura only felt like crying again, but she held back her tears while they walked in silence out of the hospital.

As Deidara unlocked the bike and walked back to her, Sakura decided to tell him.

"Deidara-kun…"

"Hmm?" He turned towards her.

"… I don't know what to say again my parents… They'll most likely keep me home and forbid me to see you if I told them…"

Deidara looked down, thinking.

"And I don't want that." Sakura continued. "… I don't want that at all…"

"Simple solution, then." Deidara looked up again. "Don't tell them."

"You heard that asshole just now!" Sakura took a step towards him, pointing at the hospital. "If I wont tell them: he will!"

"You gave him your cell phone number, right?" Deidara asked her.

"Yes, I did." Sakura raised her pink eyebrows, not getting it.

"Do you have it?" Her boyfriend continued. She got it out of her pocket, showing it to him. Deidara smiled a smile full of genius.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The doctor doesn't know your parents… right?" Deidara explained to her, getting on the bike.

"No." Sakura ran along with the bike for a short while before hopping on the back and wrapping her arms around Deidara's waist.

"Oh good." Deidara nodded. "No worries then."

"You can't fake my parents, Deidara, he knows you." Sakura said with a little sigh.

"I can't, that's right." Deidara agreed. "But one of the guys back home could."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then, she laughed sarcastically.

"Like they would _ever_ do that!" She said. "Even if they did, that guy would _never_ believe it! For example: 'Yes, Sakura-sempai's dad Tobi agrees! … Tobi is a good boy, Tobi knows!' Or Hidan perhaps, 'Yeah yeah, whatever, I couldn't care less to be honest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself killed…' or anything along those lines."

"Itachi-san." Deidara calmly said.

"He doesn't even like me," Sakura pointed out.

"Well it's really hard to tell with him, un." Deidara argued back.

"And what if he doesn't want to do it?"

"There's always Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and the Leader…"

"Ok." Sakura took a deep breath while Deidara went around a corner. "Zetsu: no way. He'd rather eat me or something. I don't really know Kisame and Kakuzu, but they always look at me strangely as if they hate me. And the Leader would probably say something along the lines of," she made her voice loads deeper in a bad attempt to make it sound like Leader, "'No, I won't because I won't, why would you question me, I'm almighty, blah blah blah'! Bullshit."

Deidara laughed, causing Sakura to smile lightly.

"Nice impression," Deidara said. "I almost thought it was him!"

"Thank you," Sakura told him with a small laugh.

They kept biking in silence, both thinking. Sakura didn't even notice they were back until Deidara stopped and got off the bike.

"Come on!" He locked the bike and ran into the house. Sakura blinked, and hurried after him.

"ITAAAAAACHIIIIIII!!" Deidara yelled once they were inside, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

'_Like he'll ever agree if we yell at him._' Inner Sakura said with a sigh.

"What is it now?"

Itachi was behind Sakura. She turned around, giving him her cutest look (forgetting the fact he was blind).

"Itachi-san? W-would you do us a favour? Please?"

He blindly looked back.

"… What?"

"Um… Well…" Sakura bit her lip. "Could you call someone and pretend you're my father?"

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Well…" She repeated, putting her index fingers Hinata-like against each other. "My parents need to call, b-but if I would tell them why they would practically forbid me to see Deidara-kun ever again…"

"Oh I see…" Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. "So you want me to call your doctor pretending to be your father so your actual parents will never know you're pregnant and allowing you to see Deidara, hence living happily here in Akatsuki with him and your child?"

Both Deidara and Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't think I ever told you I was p-pregnant, Itachi-san…" Sakura mumbled.

"It's obvious." Itachi told her.

"How is that obvious?" She asked. "We didn't spoke of it at all…"

"The way you and Deidara spoke to each other though." He replied. "I can tell almost what's going on through your mind by the tone in your voice."

"…… Th- that's pretty cool." Sakura glanced at Deidara for a second, who just smiled. She smiled back slightly before turning back to Itachi.

"Please… Will you do it, Itachi-san?"

Itachi didn't say a thing. He also glanced at Deidara first before shrugging.

"I have nothing better to do today." He said.

"Thank you!!" Sakura squealed in delight, hugging him around the waist.

"Three second rule." Itachi warned. She quickly let him go.

"Sorry." She smiled weakly. "I got carried away…"

Itachi gave a small cough and straightened his robes.

"… Clearly."

Sakura got out her mobile and searched for the number.

"He was going to call me actually, but why not call him." She mumbled. She held the phone to her ear, while taking Deidara's hand with her free one. Quietly, she waited until her call was answered.

"_Hello?_" The voice of doctor Johnson sounded.

"Hi, Haruno Sakura here."

"_Sakura-san, that was fast. Did you talk to your parents already?_"

"Yes, and they agreed." She smirked.

"_Can I talk to one of them?_"

"I'll give you my father, hold on."

Sakura gave the phone to Itachi, who put on a shocked but proud voice.

"Hello."

"_Hello mister Haruno, I'm doctor Johnson. I'm working at the hospital. Your daughter Sakura-san was here today for an abortion since she carries the child of her and… Deidara, it was. It seemed she hadn't informed you or your wife yet at that moment._"

"Deidara?" Itachi said with slight anger. Deidara and Sakura tried to hold back their laughter.

"Yes well…" Itachi continued. "I was shocked to hear that my daughter was pregnant."

"_Ah, I understand that very well. But you agreed in letting her keep it? Sir. Do you know what influence this has on her life?_"

"Yes, I do."

"_Why?_"

Doctor Johnson's voice sounded louder and surprised, making it possible for Sakura and Deidara to overhear.

'Why do you care, ass?' Sakura thought angry.

"I believe that it is none of your business or your concern…" Itachi replied. He sounded deadly, even only through his voice. It was quiet for a second on the other side of the phone.

"… _Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Well, if that was it, I have work to do._"

"Oh good… It has been… a pleasure… talking to you…" Itachi's voice turned deadlier. "I do hope we meet…"

Deidara was shaking. Sakura was having a mental image of Itachi strangling Johnson.

"_P-pleasure. Y-yes. Goodb-bye._"

Itachi held out the phone to Sakura, who didn't see the red in his eyes fading back to their original midnight-black.

'He's _still_ scary…' Deidara thought.

"Itachi-san, if there's something I can do back for you, please tell me. We cant thank you enough for this." Sakura said cheerfully, not noticing anything.

"Hm." Itachi thought about it. "… Introduce me to that doctor sometime."

He gave her a faint, rare smile. She smiled back.

"I will."

Itachi walked off, up the stairs. Sakura turned to Deidara, seeing him gaze at Itachi.

"… Deidara-kun?"

"Hm?" He looked up. "Yes?"

"… Shall we go upstairs?" She raised her eyebrows.

"YES!" He grabbed her hand and zoomed upstairs and into his room.

"Ouch!" Sakura let him drag her upstairs until he closed the bedroom door behind them. "And what was that for?"

When she turned towards him, she saw the look on his face was most serious.

"I love you." He said.

There it was again, that feeling as if a giant hand took a hold of her insides, but it didn't hurt in a painful way. Deidara took a step closer to her and hugged her tightly. Slowly, Sakura hugged him back and closed her eyes.

They stood like that for a very, very long time.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Deidara finally whispered, breaking the silence.

"… For what?" She asked him with a soft voice.

"It's _my_ fault this happened…" He sighed deeply. "If we get caught… They'd take me away… and take you to the hospital… and the baby-…"

His voice got stuck in his throat. He couldn't say more.

"Deidara-kun, it's not your fault… Here, sit down for a second…" She let him go, and gently took his hand, leading him to the bed. He sat down and sadly looked up at her.

"That wont happen." She said firmly. "Even if it did, they cant get us apart. If they would try to take me to that hospital, I'd kick their asses! This is _my_ child and I can do whatever I want." Her grip on his hand tightened. "This is _**our**_ child… Whatever happens, we're going to get through it. Together."

A small smile made it's way on Deidara's face. He kissed her lightly.

"Arigatou…"

She smiled back, and gave a small nod.

He started stroking her hand with his thumb. She glanced down to look at it, and when she looked back into his eyes again, something happened.

Before they knew it, they were on his bed, kissing as if their life depended on it and fighting a battle for dominance.

Eagerly, Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He felt her hesitate, and took his chance to take over control. He smirked in the kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She pinched his arm playfully, but it only made him smirk more.

Laughing, she parted.

"What are you smirking about, Dei-da-ra-kun?" Playfully, she stroked his jaw with her finger, a smirk on her own face as well.

"Not telling." He teased her.

"Hmm." She slid off of him, her arms still around him. He brought his face to hers, playfully licking at her lower lip causing her to shiver.

Going with the game, she gently bit on his.

"Ok!" Deidara quickly moved and sat down on her stomach. "You're just teasing me right now!"

"Hey!" Sakura made a protesting yelp. "Get off of me, Blondie!"

"No chance, Pinky!" Deidara shot back, grinning.

"Alright alright you win." She grinned as well. "And now get off. You're squashing our kid, _Blondie_."

"AHH!" He jumped off, falling to the floor. Laughing, Sakura sat up and looked at him. Deidara sat down on the floor, his chin on the edge of the bed. He eyed her stomach, with his tongue between his teeth in mock concentration, and he poked her stomach.

"Hey! Don't!" Sakura quickly took a hold of her belly.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"It hurts." Sakura replied.

Deidara pouted, causing Sakura to smile. She lay down on her stomach, turned towards him, and tugged him closer. He gently kissed her, enjoying the taste of her slightly swollen lips, until she suddenly pulled back.

"Ne, Deidara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't it be amazing to be rid of all these problems we're getting?"

"Yeah…?"

"… What if we'd leave?"

Deidara opened his eyes. The look on her face was most serious, and the twinkle in her eyes showed that she really wanted it.

"Where-?" He started.

"To where the road takes us." She cut him off. She took his hand, and started playing with his fingers. "It would be just you and me, and our child…"

"What about…" Deidara swallowed. "What about Tenten… Hinata-sama?"

"Oh." Sakura showed a small, saddened smile. "They are my best friends, but I'm sure I'll see them again. And they'd understand. They know what you mean to me."

"… So." Deidara tugged her a little closer. "Should we start packing then? Or do you want to stay a while longer, un?"

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "Would you be willing to leave Akatsuki behind?"

"The Leader will understand." Deidara calmly answered. Sakura nodded shortly.

"So are we leaving now?" He asked.

"First we should think ahead a little…" Sakura said. "I mean, I don't have any money at all."

"But I have plenty." Deidara cut her off. "I could bring more then enough until we get jobs…"

"What else should we bring along?" She asked.

"Clothes?" He suggested.

"Food?" She tried.

"I'm not good at this…" The blonde mumbled. "I'LL GET SOME PAPER!!!!"

Sakura laughed, seeing him like that. "Wait, wait, wait, silly."

"Ok?"

"We cant take too much along." She said. "I don't want to carry six bag _and_ a kid around."

"So…" Deidara thought about it. "Two change of clothes… Food for the journey… and money?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "And maybe something small or precious. Like, wouldn't you take your board with you?"

"Yeah!" Deidara nodded firmly.

"I don't think we need more then that." Sakura said with a small shrug.

"Let's get it all then?"

"N-now?" Sakura sat up straight.

"Why not?" Deidara asked. "Why should we wait?"

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to disappear like this. Of course, she wanted to go, badly, with Deidara, more then anything else. But first, she wanted to take care of things. Say goodbye to her friends. Enjoy the last things in Konoha.

"Because I've lived here my whole life." She slowly said. "I don't wanna disappear without saying goodbye to my friends and to my town. This is where I was born, met my friends, where _you_. This town has something special."

"… You're right." He smiled at her. "Let's enjoy our last days in this place where we met."

* * *

_If someone goes complaining about the length of this chapter, I'll kick his/her ass. Be glad I updated at all._

_Review!_

_NarutoxHinataPie and Itachi4Raven_


End file.
